Another Nakama Omakes
by QPython
Summary: This isn't really a story, rather a collection of scenes from my Another Nakama series that for one reason or another never made it into the story itself.
1. Shell Town Omake: Ricky Meets Zoro

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** The following is a fan made work of fiction. One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, I'm writing this omake for my own amusement.

**Summary:**This isn't really a story, rather a collection of scenes from my Another Nakama series that for one reason or another never made it into the story itself.

**Rating:** T

**Shell Town Omake:**

**Zoro Meets Ricky:**

**-x-**

In the Marine holding yard outside the Shell Town Marine Base, Roronoa Zoro was tied to a wooden cross. **Grumble!** Zoro had been out here for three days and he was already getting hungry. It was hard not to think about food. But what he really craved at the moment was a nice cold mug of grog or rum. Zoro hadn't gotten to finish his last decent drink. In fact, that was how he wound up in this situation in the first place.

**-Zoro's Flashback-**

Zoro was sitting at the bar in a tavern in some town with a marine base. The one-eyed bartender placed a mug of rum down on the counter in front of him and Zoro quickly picked it up and started drinking.

**KREK! RAWR!** The door to the tavern opened and vicious wolf came barging into the tavern. Some weird-looking blond guy in a suit was holding the wolf by a leash. The wolf went over to a table and devoured the food on and the suit guy just laughed, "Ahaahaha!"

"You can't bring pets in here," the one-eyed bartender called out.

"Shut up you!" the funny looking suit guy ordered, he had an escort of two marines so Zoro assumed he was some obnoxious marine. "Let my doggy do what he wants or I'll have you executed."

"Stop it, you mean old thing!" a little girl shrieked as she ran over to the wolf and swung at its tail with a mop, **SWISH!SWISH!SWISH!**

"Rika, get away from that thing," the one-eyed waiter warned her.

"You, little girl," Helme – whatever the hell his name was – addressed the girl. "Is there some kind of problem with how my precious dog is behaving?"

"Rika put it down," a brown haired woman – probably the girl's mother – ordered as she rushed out from the back room. "You don't want to get us in trouble!"

**GRRRAAWWWRRRR! **The wolf growled as it turned to the little girl then let out a howl as it pounced.

Zoro would've done something if the bartender hadn't suddenly vaulted over the bar and tackled the girl to the ground. **WHUMP! **The wolf clawed at the bartender's back as he held the girl to his chest to protect her. **CHUNK! SLASH! RIP!**

Zoro wasn't about to let some stupid mutt kill off a one-eyed civilian and a little girl, he hooked his foot on the barstool next to him and kicked it at the wolf. **WHAM!** The stool slammed into the wolf and knocked it out.

The girl ran to her mother while the bartender stood up. He completely ignored the claw marks on his back. This peaked Zoro's interest more than the loud mouth with the wolf. No civilian could get up after being mauled by a wolf and act like nothing happened. There was blood dripping onto the floor and bartender didn't even seem to notice.

"You shouldn't have done that," the bartender warned him. He appeared to me more concerned with _Zoro's _safety than his own.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the blond marine guy yelled as he drew a sword and swung it around. Zoro didn't move and the idiot recognized him. "Wait a minute… it's you! You're the Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

"And if I am?" Zoro challenged him. The fool had no stance and a bad grip. He definitely wasn't a swordsman. Judging from his build he wasn't even a fighter. The one-eyed bartender on the other hand was wearing noticeably loose clothing.

"What's a pirate hunter doing defying the marines, huh?" the annoying guy demanded.

"Can it and let me finish my meal in peace."

"RAAAH!" The weird guy screamed and charged at Zoro while swinging his sword. Zoro didn't even bother using one of his own swords. This guy wasn't worth the effort. **THWAK!** Zoro lashed out his leg and kicked the sword out of the fool's hands and it went flying and embedded in the ceiling.** SHUNK!**

"HAAA!" The weird marine screamed in terror as Zoro turned and punched him in the face, **POW!** The idiot went flying and smashed into a wall. **WHAM!**

Zoro finally drew one of his swords and pointed it at the annoying guy's face. "You're getting on my nerves, pal," Zoro told him, "You and that precious mutt of yours."

"Aha-haha," The suit guy chuckled, "You do realize if my dad finds out about this he'll surely execute the girl and her mother."

Judging from the gasp from the crowd 'dad' was apparently a big deal around here. And it wasn't uncommon for him to execute civilians for pointless reasons.

"So what do you say to a little deal between men?"

If this guy was relying on marine escorts and his 'dad' to help him with everything he wasn't much of a man in Zoro's eyes. But still, he let him speak.

"In place of those three… how about we string you up instead? For… say one month. You survive that one month and I'll be so nice as to let you live too. What do you say? Sound fair?"

Zoro didn't want civilian deaths on his conscience. And while he wasn't exactly sure what being 'strung up' for a month would be like he was a survivor and was sure he could handle it.

"No," the bartender interrupted. "I'll do the month. If you promise that the girl and her mother are spared… you can even execute me."

"Why would I want you?" the pompous blond guy asked. "I could kill you any time I want and then have the other two executed once you're dead."

Zoro was sure he could last a month. He didn't know much about this one-eyed bartender guy but he wasn't going to allow one of the few people who were actually standing up to this spoiled brat and his corrupt father to get executed. He spoke up before the bartender could say anything. "He made the offer to me, I'll do it. One month it is." **KLAK! **Zoro dropped his sword and allowed himself to get arrested.

**-End Zoro's Flashback-**

"**Are you done flashbacking yet?"** came a somewhat familiar voice.

Zoro opened his eyes in surprise and saw the one-eyed bartender. He was wearing all black and had a black hat over his red hair. Zoro had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the guy. "You're that bartender," Zoro realized, "How'd those wolf wounds heal up?"

"My back's a little scratched up but I'm fine," the one-eyed bartender told him. "I'll be completely healed in a few days. I'm Ricky by the way."

"Roronoa Zoro," Zoro introduced himself. "You'd better get out of here. You don't want the Marines to catch you."

"Yeah right," Ricky scoffed, "those guys couldn't catch a cold. They still haven't noticed that I've been sneaking into the base and stealing back a portion of that outrageous tribute they're forcing on the people here."

"What are you… some kind of thief?" Zoro questioned. "I'm not a fan of these Marines but that still makes you a criminal."

"It's the Marines here that are the criminals," Ricky replied. "At least Captain Morgan and his spoiled son are. Like I said, everyone has to pay an outrageous tribute every month... just to stay alive. You're not the first person to be strung up here just because that brat had a temper tantrum."

"I brought you a present," Ricky announced. He pulled a round package out from the small sack he'd been carrying and unwrapped it to reveal a rice ball. "The girl and her mother wanted to thank you."

"Take it away!" Zoro ordered, "I'm not hungry!"

**GRUMBLE! **Ricky raised his eyebrow skeptically. Zoro scowled at his stomach's betrayal. Zoro _was _hungry. Very hungry. But he wanted to do this himself. There was no honor in surviving because of someone else.

"You know… Rika would be really upset if you refused our help," Ricky told him. Zoro's scowl hardened, he knew what Ricky was trying to do. He was trying to guilt him into accepting their help. It was partially because of that girl that he was here in the first place. But Zoro wouldn't allow himself to be baited. His honor wouldn't allow him to accept a handout.

"Then throw it away and tell her I ate it anyway," Zoro snapped.

"You want me to _lie_ to a little girl who only wants to help you?" Ricky asked incredulously. "Where's the honor in that?" Zoro's scowl became a full-on glare. When guilt-tripping him didn't work the crafty bastard changed tactics and was now playing on Zoro's sense of honor while _still _guilting him.

"You're a survivor," Ricky noted. "I know your type when I see them. You've got a big dream and you won't let anything stop you from achieving it."

Zoro couldn't help thinking of his and Kuina's dream of becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman. He'd promised her and he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

"I'm sure you could survive this challenge," Ricky said, "I can sense that you've got incredible fighting spirit. But why put your dream in jeopardy? You already have to face so many other obstacles. Why make this any harder than it is?"

"I have my honor," Zoro stated.

"Well the guy who put you here sure as hell doesn't," Ricky pointed out. "He's a lying, spoiled little bastard who hides behind his daddy's power. What do you have to prove to him? Eat the rice ball. No one would know."

"_I'd _know," Zoro insisted.

"You've got a choice," Ricky told him, "You can either willingly accept this rice ball or you can lose whatever dignity you have left when I force-feed it to you. You're tied up so you won't be able to stop me." Zoro glared at him again. "You're bound to do great things. Why waste your time and effort here of all places? Let me help you. Then once you're free you can focus on what really matters. You'll really stick it to the spoiled brat when you survive this thing no problem and at the same time you'll make a cute little girl very happy."

Zoro knew when he was beaten. And if nothing else, if he accepted the one-eyed son of the devil would at least leave him alone. "Alright…" Zoro conceded, "Give it to me…" Zoro opened his mouth but was saved the humiliation of being _fed _when Ricky tossed the rice ball to him. **CHOMP! **With the limited movement he had left Zoro caught the ball in his mouth and wolfed it down. **MUNCH!**** MUNCH! GULP! **He hadn't eaten in three days, anything would've tasted good at this point but that rice ball tasted REALLY good.

"One good turn deserves another," Ricky commented as he held up a second rice ball.

Zoro closed his eyes in resignation. He'd already accepted the first rice ball. What harm would eating a second one do? Zoro opened his mouth and Ricky tossed him other rice ball. **CHOMP! MUNCH! MUNCH! GULP! **The second rice ball was just as good as the first one.

"Thirsty?" Ricky offered as he held up a bottle of rum.

Zoro's eyes locked on the bottle. That was what he _really_ wanted. The rice balls had actually made him even thirstier. But Ricky was really starting to push it.

"No," Zoro refused. "I already ate your damn rice balls. Leave me alone."

"Nah, I think I'll stay here," Ricky replied, he held the rum bottle and eyed it for a moment, "It's nice and cold. And it's the good stuff. Bet it tastes really good too. You know what? Since you don't want it… I guess I'll drink it." Ricky snapped the cap off of the bottle and stuffed it in his pocket then slowly started to raise the bottle of cool, refreshing, delicious rum to his mouth.

SON OF A WHORE! HE WAS ABOUT TO DRINK _ZORO'S _RUM!

"Don't you dare!" Zoro exclaimed. "Give it!"

"I thought you didn't want it?" Ricky teased him.

"I changed my mind!" Zoro snapped.

"Well… if you insist," Ricky agreed. He held out the bottle and Zoro leaned in and bit down on the neck then tilted his head and the bottle up into the air and proceeded to chug the entire contents of it.** GULP! CHUG! GULP!**

The rum was just what he needed… even better than the rice balls. But Zoro probably would've enjoyed it more if it wasn't for the sly, fox-like grin Ricky was sporting. Damn grin would probably haunt his dreams for years to come.

Ricky took the empty bottle and stuffed it in his pocket then headed for the wall. "I'll be back in a few days with some more food," Ricky informed him.

"Wait!" Zoro called out, "Just who the hell are you?"

"Me?" Ricky questioned. "I'm just a simple bartender."

"Bullshit," Zoro objected.

Ricky flashed him that damn fox-grin before he turned and jumped clear over the wall and out of the holding yard. **SKISH! **

Normal bartenders didn't jump eight-foot tall walls, rob Marine Bases, and shake off getting mauled by a wolf like it was nothing.

At the very least this gave Zoro something to think about and investigate during his sentence:

WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GUY?

**-x-**

There you go. Ricky and Zoro's first meeting. If you look closely at chapters one and two you'll see mentions of Ricky sneaking Zoro food. This is how it happened.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	2. Baratie Omake: Reluctant Surgeon

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, if I did, the 4-Kids dub would've never existed.

**Baratie Omake:**

**Reluctant Surgeon;**

**-x-**

Ricky, Zoro, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku were on their way to Arlong Park. Ricky and Usopp were currently attempting to tend to the big bloody problem they'd been presented with. What's the problem you ask? Zoro had a wound on his chest the size of Alaska.

"Thread?" Ricky called out.

"Thread," Usopp repeated as he handed over the required item.

"Needle?" Ricky requested.

"Needle," Usopp answered as he held out the needle.

"Bandages?" Ricky asked.

"Bandages," Usopp gave him a long length of bandages.

"Anesthetic?" Ricky ordered.

"What?" Usopp questioned.

"Gimme that hammer," Ricky instructed.

"Wait! Hold on!" Zoro protested. "What's the hammer for?"

**WHOMP!** Ricky took the hammer and clocked Zoro on the forehead, "Anesthetic," Ricky repeated as he stood over the now unconscious swordsman.

"Don't you think that was a bit drastic?" Yosaku asked.

"I don't know, I've never done this before," Ricky admitted. "But I think it'll work better if he isn't awake. Usopp give me his katana."

"So you think giving him a concussion is better?" Usopp questioned.

"He can clearly withstand it," Ricky pointed out as he motioned to Zoro's huge non-fatal wound.

Usopp handed over the familiar sword with the white handle and sheath. **SLISH!** Ricky drew the sword and cut Zoro's shirt opened, revealed the bleeding x-shaped wound Zoro had gotten from the World's Greatest Swordsman.

"Well... 'Hawk Eye' Mihawk certainly leaves a mess," Ricky remarked.

"So… much… blood…" Usopp gasped. **FWUMP!**

"He fainted, great," Ricky muttered. "Hey, one of you two get over here and hold Zoro still while I try stitching him up."

"Is Brother Zoro gonna be okay, Brother Ricky?" Johnny asked as he and Yosaku rushed over.

"WHOA!" Yosaku shouted, "I'VE NEVER EVEN _SEEN_ THAT MUCH BLOOD!" **FWUMP!**

"Great, he's useless," Ricky grumbled as the Bounty Hunter joined Usopp on the floor.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Johnny questioned in a panic.

"I'm about to perform surgery," Ricky answered. "Hold on, if they're both down there unconscious and you're over here… who's driving?"

"HOLY CRAP! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT HIPPO!" Johnny screamed.

Ricky turned and stared up at the enormous sea-cow that was towering over their tiny boat. "I… think it's a cow," Ricky corrected him. "Damn it. Hold the thing off while I attempt to stitch up Zoro."

"Right!" Johnny agreed as he charged the sea-cow, "PREPARE YOURSELF HIPPO!"

"**MOOOO!" WHAM!** **THUD!** Johnny came crashing back down into the boat.

"Almost… got him…" the bounty hunter groaned before passing out.

"Now he's out… great," said Ricky. "I'm alone on a boat, performing surgery with only half an idea of what I'm doing, there's no one driving, and a sea monster is right in front of me." Ricky glared at the sea cow, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Moo?" said Mohmoo the sea-cow.

"Go away or I'll be eating sea-steak for the next two days!" Ricky threatened.

"MOOOOO!" The threat did the opposite of what he had planned and the sea cow got angry and got ready to attack.

Ricky grabbed the hammer that he had knocked out Zoro with and walked to meet the giant sea monster that was in front of the boat. "Hammer… VOLCANO!" Ricky leapt up out of the boat and spun around in circles swinging the hammer around him as he went, **WHOMP!** Ricky connected with the side of the sea cow's head. **SPLASH!** **THUD!** The sea-cow went crashing down into the water while Ricky landed in the boat.

"Giant sized anesthetic," Ricky commented, "Not bad." He walked back over to Zoro and proceeded to do a rather poor job at stitching up the huge sword wound on Zoro's chest. "Screw the musician… the next thing we get on this crew had better be a doctor. I don't care if it's an evil assassin, a cyborg, a skeleton, or even a damn reindeer… I am _not_ doing this crap on a regular basis."

**-x-**

The anime and manga never seemed to mention how Zoro's wound from Mihawk got healed. He just appeared at Arlong Park with his shirt made of bandages and everyone just assumes they dealt with it on the way. I thought it would be funny to see how that scene would play out.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	3. Arlong Park Omake: Ricky and Nojiko

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, if I did, the 4-Kids dub would've never existed.

**A/N: This one's a little more serious than the last one.**

**Arlong Park Omake:**

**Ricky and Nojiko:**

**-x-**

The battle with the Arlong Pirates was over and the people of Commi Island were still celebrating their newfound freedom. After being cleared by Dr. Nako, Ricky celebrated by drinking A LOT! After his talk with Nami in Bellemere's tangerine grove he returned to Cocoyashi and secured some more rum. He sat off to the side and drank his booze while he watched the people continue to celebrate the fall of Arlong and the Fishmen Pirates.

As time went on most of the villagers either passed out or went home so Ricky was left mostly alone as he continued drinking late into the night.

"**You might wanna cut back a little," **came a voice as Nojiko sat down beside him. Her face was flushed and she looked a little drunk but was one of the few people that were still awake.

"I've recently killed seventeen fishmen," Ricky replied. After all he'd been drinking he _still_ wasn't completely wasted. "To be honest, I don't think I've drank _enough_."

"Then when you've got a major hangover tomorrow morning, don't say I didn't warn you," Nojiko told him.

"Are you here for a reason?" Ricky asked. "Or are you gonna complain about my drinking habits too?"

"Too?" Nojiko repeated.

"Nami," Ricky explained. "She took me to the grove by your house, complained about my drinking habits, punched me in the shoulder, and then thanked me for helping her. That girl scares me sometimes."

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Nojiko offered, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh… alright," Ricky agreed, he pushed himself up and chugged the rest of rum in his bottle then he and Nojiko walked off towards the shore.

"Seriously, drinking that much isn't healthy," Nojiko insisted.

"I told you, I've recently killed seventeen fishmen," Ricky stated. "That's one of many things I don't want to remember."

"So? It was just Arlong and his men," Nojiko reminded him, "trust me, no one's going to blame you for it. In fact, you're kind of a hero because of it. Arlong and those fishmen were evil."

"Fishmen like Arlong and his men have been through a lot," Ricky replied. "I'll be the first to admit that Arlong was excessively cruel. But he has his reasons. My old pirate crew had close ties with the fishmen from Fishman Island so I know a bit about their history. You see, years ago, pirates in the Grand Line would kidnap fishmen and mermen and would sell them as slaves. Fishmen were treated like nothing more than exotic animals."

"It wasn't until the strongest pirate in the world claimed Fishman Island as his territory that it stopped," Ricky continued. "The discrimination and mistreatment spawned a lot of hatred towards our race. Arlong was an angry fishman that grew up with an immense hatred for humans. If he wasn't a slave himself, he probably knew fishmen that were. What he did to your island was his way of lashing out at our race for what we did to his."

"So his people were treated like slaves, only for him to turn around and do the same to us?" Nojiko reasoned. "Just because his people suffered it doesn't give him the right to make other people his slaves."

"I know," Ricky agreed, "he was just one example of how fishmen reacted to that. His former Captain Jinbei is very honorable and he's nothing like Arlong was. The Government even made him one of the Seven Warlords. Fishmen are all different, just like people, Arlong had his reasons for doing what he did. It didn't make what they did right but that also doesn't make what I did to them right. I don't like killing people. I gave him plenty of chances to back off but then he mauled my shoulder and forced the issue."

They had reached the dock outside of Cocoyashi Village. The Going Merry was anchored nearby. "You still freed the island," Nojiko reminded him. "To the people here you and your crew will always be heroes. You also took bullets for me and you're taking Nami out to sea so she can live her lifelong dream. I owe you a lot."

"No you don't," Ricky told her. "It's just what we do."

"Do you think you could give me a tour of your ship?" Nojiko inquired skillfully changing the subject. Judging from their previous conversation one had to wonder how drunk the two really were. "I'd like to see the vessel my sister's going to be sailing the world in."

"Sure, why not," Ricky agreed. They walked along the dock and boarded the Going Merry. "It's kind of small but when you've only got a crew of six people, you don't really need a huge ship. Luffy's going for a quality over quantity thing so Merry is perfect for us."

Nojiko walked over to a flap in the floor and pulled it opened so she could peer inside. **Sniff! **She smelled the air and quickly slammed the flap back down, **WHAM!**

"There's no way Nami agreed to sleep in there," Nojiko said with confidence.

"There's another bedroom that was _supposed_ to be the Captain's Quarters," Ricky explained, "You can probably guess how that turned out." Nojiko smiled as she pictured her sister yelling at four pirates that were all stronger than fishmen until they agreed to let her have her own room. "We've got a galley, four cannons, an anchor room, a storage room, a bathroom, and the two bedrooms. It's small but it suits our needs."

"Would you mind showing me Nami's room?" Nojiko asked, "I just want to see the room she'll undoubtedly be spending a lot of time in."

Ricky shrugged and led Nojiko over to the storage room, then down the steps into the women's quarters. "That's new," Ricky commented when he noticed the bar that had been recently added.

"Mr. Teru probably did it," Nojiko reasoned, "If you don't recognize it then it obviously was added by someone here. He's a carpenter so he probably built it for Nami."

"It's stocked too," Ricky realized when he noticed the wide assortment of bottles on the shelves of the bar. Ricky walked over to the bar and slipped behind it, "Can I get you a drink?"

Nojiko stood at the other end of the room and stared at him skeptically, "You're a treasure hunter, you're a pirate, you're a demon, and now you're a bartender?"

"I spent a lot of time in my aunt's tavern growing up," Ricky explained, "I bet I can make your favorite drink."

Nojiko walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools on the other side of the counter. "You can try," Nojiko challenged him, "but I'm not gonna tell you what it is."

"Sounds like a challenge then," Ricky commented. "Just give me this one hint: do you have your favorite drink often?"

"Sure, whenever Nami comes home after a successful trip," Nojiko answered.

Ricky flashed her a sly grin, "Alright, I've got it." He pulled out a bottle of rum and a bottle of vanilla cola.

"You're dead wrong," Nojiko informed him, "neither of those is in it."

"Actually… this is for me…" Ricky sheepishly admitted. He pulled out a bucket of ice and used the spoon in the bucket to flick some ice cubes up into the air. He grabbed a cup and easily caught all of the ice cubes as they were coming down, **Clink! Ca-Link!**

Ricky grabbed the bottles and with seemingly practiced ease, he flicked his thumbs and snapped the caps off. He turned the bottles over and poured half of them into the glass until it was full, "I call it a White Pirate," Ricky informed her, "Rum with vanilla cola. I'll start off with this… _then_ I'll get into the hard stuff. But that's mine, let me get yours."

Ricky ducked behind the counter and came back with a cup and flipped ice into it like he'd done with his. Then he went back under and pulled out an unmarked bottle and a bottle of vodka. Nojiko raised an eyebrow at the vodka bottle.

Ricky pulled the top out of the bottle and flipped it into the air. He caught it by the nozzle as it came down and filled about half the cup then quickly tilted it away and put it down. Ricky smiled and lifted the unmarked bottle up into the air about level with his face and then tilted it to the side, allowing the yellowy-orange liquid to pour out and rain down into the glass.

Nojiko's eyes went wide as Ricky poured the juice then put down the bottle and swirled the glass around as he mixed the juice and vodka together. "I'm not exactly sure what you call this, when you mix orange juice with vodka it's called a Screwdriver. But this is vodka and tangerine juice instead." Ricky slid the drink over Nojiko and placed the bottles back where he'd gotten them.

"How'd you know?" asked Nojiko.

"You live beside a tangerine orchard," Ricky pointed out, "and vodka and rum go best with fruity drinks. You said the rum wasn't in it so that cinched it for me. The only question is: how do you afford the vodka? It's usually a lot more expensive than rum."

"The local bartender gives it to me cheap," Nojiko answered. "Everyone knew what Nami was doing for them so they tried to pay her back indirectly by helping her through me."

"Cheers!" Ricky called out as he lifted his glass. Nojiko took hers and knocked it into Ricky's, **Klink! **With that they tilted their heads back and downed their respective drinks.

The second they both finished Nojiko took her glass and smashed the top of it on the top of the bar, **KRESH!** Ricky was caught off guard when Nojiko leapt across the bar and knocked him into the shelves behind it. She pointed the broken and sharp end of her glass at Ricky's throat.

"Let's get one thing straight," Nojiko growled at the startled pirate. "You're not the only one who'd kill to ensure Nami's safety. I care about my sister a lot. It's her choice whether or not she goes to sea with you. But if you hurt her I swear to God, I _WILL_ KILL YOU! Got that?"

Ricky quickly nodded.

"Good," Nojiko said as she moved the broken glass away from his neck and placed it back on the bar. "And by the way, thanks for taking those bullets for me." With that Nojiko turned and left the room leaving Ricky leaning back against the shelves behind the bar.

"They're both insane," Ricky muttered to himself. "I can't decide which one is scarier." Nami had 'thanked' him by punching him in his shattered shoulder and then kissed him on both cheeks. Nami's crazy sister had led him to an isolated place where there were no witnesses to hear him scream and issued him a death-threat that she looked quite capable of living up to and then just thanked him as an after-thought. "I'm _so_ glad I never met the woman that raised them. I wouldn't have survived it."

He grabbed the bottle of vodka he'd used before and proceeded to spend the next few hours getting drunk off his ass. He'd eventually be woken up the next morning by Genzo and would find himself at Bellemere's grave with Mohmoo's nose ring around his neck and barely any recollection of what had happened the night before.

**-x-**

I hope you didn't expect Nojiko to let Nami go off with Ricky without having some words with him first. As you can see, she didn't.

I always thought that of the two, Nojiko would be the more subtle one. When Nami wants something, she takes it she can be subtle but at times she isn't very quiet about it. In Nami's origin flashback when Nami got caught stealing the book Nojiko admitted that _she_ wouldn't have gotten caught. This leads me to believe that Nojiko had the potential to be a better thief but Nami surpassed her with her eight years' worth of field experience. So in this scene I had Nojiko discretely lead Ricky to the Going Merry and down into Nami's room where no one could see or hear them before she issued her death threat which she clearly could have carried out and gotten away with.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	4. Little Garden Omake: the Agreement

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own One Piece or any of its characters. This is a fan-made work of fiction, aptly named FanFiction.

**Little Garden Omake:**

**The Agreement:**

**-x-**

Ricky had cleaned off of his clothes and fixed his injuries as best he could before he returned to the clearing where he'd left Ms. Goldenweek, Ms. Valentine, and Mr. 5.

Mr. 5 was still bleeding and burned from where Zoro had slashed him, Ms. Goldenweek was still out from when Tim had hit her, but Ms. Valentine appeared to be coming to. "Oh… you're awake…" he realized.

"Huh…" said Ms. Valentine as she slowly sat up and gingerly held her throat. Then she spotted Ricky. "YOU'RE STILL HERE! After that whore choked me out, I thought you'd leave and I'd never see you again! YOU CAME BACK FOR ME!"

"Actually… I'm just here to collect on the bet I made with Mr. 3," Ricky admitted. _"Great, she's still hypnotized. The paint won't come off so I have to figure out a way to get her to remove her dress."_

"NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Ms. Valentine pleaded as she threw herself at him and hugged his legs.

"Calm down and listen to me for a minute," Ricky ordered.

"…" Ms. Valentine quieted and stared up at him.

"You're under the effects of the painter-girl's paint," Ricky bluntly explained. "Your feelings for me aren't real."

"YES THEY ARE!" Ms. Valentine argued. "I LOVE YOU!"

"Then take your dress off and prove it," Ricky suggested. "If your feelings are real, nothing will happen. If they're not, well… you'll be back to normal."

"Kyahahahaha," Ms. Valentine giggled, "If you wanted to see me in my underwear, all you had to do was ask." Ms. Valentine winked at him and grabbed the sides of her dress and began to pull it up. The second her white panties came into view, Ricky quickly turned around. "HEY! I'm doing this for you! The least you could do is look!"

"If you still want me to look when you're done, then I will," Ricky told her.

"Hmph," Ms. Valentine huffed as she pulled her dress the way off, during the process her yellow hat got pulled off along with it. The singed dress and hat hit the ground and Ms. Valentine stood there in her skimpy white bra and panties, and her white heels.

Snapping out of the hypnotic trance, Ms. Valentine stared around her in surprise. She eventually spotted Ricky. "ONE EYE!" she exclaimed. "I'LL FINISH YOU FOR GOOD THIS TIME!"

"Stop, you've already lost," Ricky told her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You don't remember anything that happened when you were hypnotized," Ricky realized/explained. "The fight is already over. All four of you have lost. Look at your dress if you don't believe me."

Ms. Valentine glanced at her dress and saw the purple symbol on it. Then it finally dawned on her that she was standing in front of an enemy IN HER UNDERWEAR!

"YOU PERVERT!" she shrieked as she clutched her dress to her for cover.

"The painter girl put some fast-drying paint over the purple," Ricky informed her. "It made it impossible to smear. The only way to snap you out of your hypnotized state was to get you to take your dress off. Believe it or not, you're a lot less annoying now than you were when you were hypnotized."

"Then why are you still here?" Ms. Valentine demanded.

"One of the things that you _should_remember is that I made a bet with Mr. 3," Ricky reminded her. "My Nakama and I won the fight. That means I get to enact the Pirate's Code without repercussion."

"What do you want?" Ms. Valentine asked. She surveyed her outfit, she'd lost both of her lemon earrings over the course of the fight, her white heels were covered in dirt, her yellow hat was a little less dirty but still looked disgusting, her dress was torn, dirty, and stained with paint. The only thing she had on her that was in decent condition was her underwear. And she _definitely _wasn't going to part with that. "I… don't have anything of value on me. Mr. 5 always carried all of our money, and Mr. 3 and Ms. Goldenweek had all our supplies."

"Then I'll just take your umbrella," Ricky resolved.

"But then I can't float as high!" Ms. Valentine protested.

"Then I'll be doing the world a service," Ricky retorted, he turned away from Ms. Valentine and walked over to Mr. 5 and began picking his pockets. He came away with the Bomb Man's revolver, a sack of what he sensed was 250,000 berries worth of treasure, and his sunglasses. After organizing Mr. 5 things in his multiple pockets Ricky went over to Ms. Goldenweek and pulled the girl's blue backpack off of her and slipped it onto his shoulder, then carefully removed the girl's bracelets and golden necklace and placed the jewelry in his bottom left pocket.

"And that's that," Ricky concluded. "Take care Airhead. I'm not sure how the paint works, but I'd suggest washing it off before putting your dress back on again. Otherwise things could get awkward for you and your fellow agents."

Ms. Valentine stared after him as he headed off but Ms. Goldenweek opened her eyes and sat up. "Wait!" she called out. "Please… leave my paints."

Ricky turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Why would I leave the things you get your powers from?" he asked, "Especially after what you put me through at the expense of your fellow agent?"

"If you take those, we'll have no way off this island," Ms. Goldenweek meekly told him. "We don't have a Log Pose and Mr. 3 will most likely flee the island and leave the three of us here to die."

"Die?" Ricky repeated, "It's not that bad here. And you've got the nose-picker and Airhead with you. You'll hardly be defenseless."

"You don't understand," Ms. Goldenweek attempted to explain. "When Mr. 0 learns that we failed our mission, he'll send the Unluckies or a higher ranking agent to kill us. That's what Mr. 3 and I just finished doing before this. Mr. 6 and Ms. Mother's Day failed their mission and Mr. 3 was ordered to kill them. We're all disposable tools to Mr. 0."

Ms. Goldenweek pushed herself up to her knees and outright begged, "Please!" She pleaded. "I don't want to take over Alabasta. I didn't even want to in the first place. The only way I could think of to survive getting off this island without a Log Pose is by taming a bird like you did. To do that, I need my paints. Please, I'll do anything."

Ms. Valentine got progressively paler as she listened to Ms. Goldenweek and Ricky's conversation. Ms. Goldenweek was right, this was the second mission that she and Mr. 5 had failed. Mr. 0 would send someone to kill them. Without her umbrella she couldn't float them off the island, and they couldn't escape by boat because they didn't have a Log Pose. Their fate rested in the hands of pirate that she'd _personally_ attempted to kill on multiple occasions. He was perfectly within his rights to tell them to drop dead and walk off. That's what _she_ would do in his situation. There was no way a dirty pirate would be willing to save their lives, especially after whatever had happened when she had been hypnotized.

Ricky took a deep breath and surprised Ms. Valentine by saying something she never expected, "What did you have in mind?"

"I… I don't know," Ms. Goldenweek admitted. "Everything I have of value is in that backpack. There's some tea and a Transponder Snail back at Mr. 3's hideout but I doubt you'd be interested in that."

"I'm not that big of a fan of tea," Ricky admitted. "I prefer booze."

Ms. Goldenweek looked over at Ms. Valentine and then down at herself, "You already took everything else we have of value. Would you take our clothes?"

"As much as I like that cloud shirt, it wouldn't fit me," Ricky commented, "And I don't think Nami would care for your fellow agent's dirty dress."

"Like your little girlfriend could ever get her udders into it," Ms. Valentine muttered.

"Ms. Valentine, we're trying to convince him to help us," Ms. Goldenweek reminded her, "Insulting his girlfriend isn't going to help our cause."

"She's not my girlfriend," Ricky objected, "but I would appreciate it if you didn't insult her. Go help her wash the paint off of her dress. I'll think it over while you're gone and tell you my decision when you get back."

Ms. Valentine and Ms. Goldenweek glanced at each other. They had both tried their best to kill him. If they wanted him to save their lives they would need to get back in his good graces. The best way to do that would be to do as they were told.

"Let's go Ms. Valentine," Ms. Goldenweek resolved as she headed off towards the jungle. "There's lake of some sort over this way." Ms. Valentine stood up and held her singed and paint-covered dress in front of her as she walked backwards after Ms. Goldenweek.

Ricky glanced over at the unmoving form of Mr. 5 and started thinking._"She seemed genuinely desperate," _he thought to himself. _"She may have kicked me in the jewels but that's hardly grounds for leaving someone to die."_

"_They're still enemies," _a darker, more cynical part of Ricky pointed out. _"Offering to help them is just gift wrapping a chance for them to hurt you."_

"_She said she didn't care about Baroque Works anymore," _Ricky recalled, _"Helping them would go a long way in convincing her to leave the company."_

"_Why would any of them leave?" _the cynical part of Ricky countered. _"There's chivalry and there's stupidity. With a Captain like Luffy you can't afford to be stupid."_

"_A Captain like Luffy…" _Ricky repeated. _"Wait! That's it! Luffy has a way of changing people. He brought out the dreamers in the rest of the crew. Maybe by exposing them to Luffy and the others we can get them thinking of their own dreams and to abandon Baroque Works." _

"_That's way too risky," _the cynical part of Ricky stated. _"It's one thing to give the girl back her paints. It's another entirely to take them off the island on the Going Merry. The blonde and the bomb man could sink the ship with a thought."_

"_But neither of them can swim," _Ricky argued. _"They can't afford to sink the ship while they're on it. And during that time they'll be exposed to the spirit of the Straw Hats."_

"_They'll betray your crew," _the cynical part of Ricky insisted. _"Letting them on the ship would allow them to learn the crew's weaknesses. There's a Warlord out to kill you're crew. Don't help him by letting his henchmen do it for him."_

"_They won't be his henchmen when we're through with them," _Ricky countered. _"I have faith in people and I have faith in my Nakama."_

"_You also talk to yourself," _the cynical Ricky pointed out. _"Not only talk, you've been arguing with yourself for the last two minutes. Should the crew's safety really depend on you?"_

"_I won't leave them here to die," _Ricky decided. _"She said that when Crocodile learns they failed their mission he'll try to have them assassinated. That means they're desperate enough to agree to anything. I'll just make them promise not to damage the ship or hurt my Nakama."_

"_You're being foolish," _the cynical Ricky snapped.

"_I'm being optimistic," _Ricky replied. _"Anyone can be great when given the chance. A little time on the Going Merry and some exposure to the Straw Hat mentality will show them that they can be more than lackeys. My Nakama gave me a second chance after they learned about my blood-crazed rampage. These three should get a second chance to make something out of their lives." _Ricky eyed the still unconscious form of Mr. 5. "I'll just have to make sure to keep an eye on them while they're on the ship."

Ms. Goldenweek and Ms. Valentine eventually returned. Ms. Valentine's dress was damp but it was free of paint and the blonde was idly scratching her side.

"Did you come up with anything?" Ms. Goldenweek inquired, clearly trying to hide her nervousness. "I'll do just about anything for those paints."

"I'll do you one better," Ricky announced. "I won't just give you the paints, I'll help you get off the island safely."

"You will?" Ms. Goldenweek questioned, "How?"

"If you promise to stay out of the war in Alabasta and not to use any of your abilities on my Nakama, I'll convince my crew to take you off the island with us," Ricky offered.

"Can you really do that?" Ms. Goldenweek asked hopefully. Those two conditions were nothing compared to staying alive.

"As long as you tell them you'll stay out of the war, I can do the rest," Ricky answered. "The other Officer Agents would never suspect that you'd leave the island on your enemies' ship."

"There's just the drawback of being on a ship full of mangy pirates," Ms. Valentine pointed out.

"You'll find that my ship can be very relaxing," Ricky informed her. "And with the combined abilities of my Nakama, you couldn't be safer."

Ms. Goldenweek and Ms. Valentine shared a glance, they didn't want to die. And that's what would happen if they stayed here. Mr. 2 or the Mr. 1 pair would be sent here to assassinate them. Ms. Goldenweek's plan of hypnotizing a bird and flying to safety was dangerous but One Eye had offered them a much safer way off the island on his ship. All it would cost them was agreeing keep out of Baroque Work's operations in Alabasta. But once their failure reached Mr. 0 the other Baroque Works would try to kill them on sight, so they'd be lying low and pointedly avoiding Baroque Works anyway. They'd be safer if Baroque Works didn't know where they were and the last place _anyone_ would look for them would be with the enemies they'd failed to eliminate.

Ms. Goldenweek tilted her head to the side and Ms. Valentine nodded prompting Ms. Goldenweek to nod back. Having finished their silent conversation, they turned back to Ricky.

"Do we have a deal?" Ricky asked as he held out his hand.

"Deal," Ms. Goldenweek agreed as she reached out and shook his hand. "We'll stay away from Baroque Works and in exchange you'll give us safe passage off the island in your ship. And during which we won't use our abilities on your friends."

"Glad we could come to an agreement," Ricky resolved. "Wake the nose-picker and update him on the situation. Then we'll meet up with my Nakama."

Ms. Valentine's mind was a buzz as she idly scratched an annoying bug bite on her side and went to wake her partner. If their roles were reversed she'd have walked off laughing and left him stranded. But despite their attempts to kill him he was offering them safe passage off the island. Just what had happened while she was hypnotized? Was this pirate always this trusting? Although with an organization of assassins soon to be out for their blood they had little choice but to accept. The question was: would they_ survive_ on a pirate ship with this crew of freaks?

**-x-**

This is just a little scene showing Ricky's thought process before deciding to give three enemy Baroque Works Agents a second chance by bringing them along on the Going Merry. As you can see, he had the matter in hand from the beginning and the only person he really had to convince was himself. Also, Jun was unconscious the whole time so he never agreed to anything, which made it easier for him to betray them in Rain Base.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	5. Pre-Alabasta Omake: the Pool

**Another Nakama Omakes:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. However, I _do_ own Ricky, Ollie, and Han. Just not the characters the latter two are based off of.

**A/N:**** Happy New Year everybody! Here's the fifth omake in Another Nakama Omakes. It's finally time for the long awaited Ricky-Nami Pool. But before we get into that, I wanted to give a status update on Another Nakama III. As most of you know by now, I plan on starting the newest installment of my story with an original arc. However, while I may be out of school I'm working a lot more now so I didn't have as much time to write as I had thought. I've only got two of the four chapters from the arc done so far. But things are always subject to change so I don't want to post any of the chapters until I've completed the entire arc. Just recently I've incorporated a new change based on new information presented in One Piece chapters 651. So I ask for your patience as I try to completd this portion of my story and hopefully I'll have it posted by February at the VERY latest or maybe as early as week after I post the next omake. I'll be sure to give another status update when I post the sixth omake sometime next week.**

**Pre-Alabasta Omake:**

**The Pool:**

**-x-**

The day after Mr. 2's visit on the Going Merry, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Vivi, Mana, Ms. Goldenweek, and Mr. 5 were all gathered in the anchor room.

"Alright everyone!" Usopp addressed the gathered group. "We're here to start a pool." **SWISH! **He was suddenly wearing a green visor and had a little black book opened in front of him. Usopp the Sniper was gone and in his place was Usopp the Bookie. "The entry fee is two hundred fifty thousand berries. Cough it up and then we can get this thing started."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ms. Goldenweek asked nervously. "What if they find out? I don't think Ricky and Nami would like this."

"Don't worry," Mana reassured her, "Me, Zoro, Chopper, and Mr. 5 took care of them. They'll be out of the way until we're finished."

"What did you do to them?" Vivi inquired.

**-x-**

"They're up to something," Ricky stated.

"YA THINK?" Nami snapped. The two of them were tied back-to-back onto two chairs in the galley with a very thick rope.

"Well… our Nakama have never been all that subtle," Ricky admitted.

"What do you think they're up to?" Nami asked.

Ricky closed his eye and focused his Treasure Sense. "They're all in the anchor room," Ricky told her. "I think they're exchanging money. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were making some kind of pool."

"A pool?" Nami repeated. "And they didn't invite us?"

"Can you blame them?" Ricky countered. "Between the two of us, we control all of this ship's finances. And I think they've started to realize how pointless it is to try and win money from us so they got together and are having a pool where they won't have to worry about us swooping in and taking it."

"Okay, smart guy," Nami replied, "what are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Ricky decided. "Let's let them have their fun. You and I have our own private thing going on so it's only fair that we let them have theirs." Ricky tilted his head to the side and rubbed it on his shoulder causing his eye patch to slip off of his Red Eye. He craned his neck and looked down at the knot in the ropes and slowly prodded at it with the eyes powers.

**SLIK! **Nami stood up and smirked at Ricky as she held up her trusty knife. "Need a hand?" she teased him.

Both of Ricky's eyes narrowed, "I was_ trying_ to undo the knots so we could still use the ropes," he replied. "We could always use the extra supplies."

"Oh," Nami said as she looked down at the severed ropes that she'd cut herself free from. "I suppose we won't be able to use those then."

Ricky removed the ropes from him and stood up then quickly lowered his eye patch and once again covered his Red Eye.

"So… now what?" Ricky wondered.

"Well… we agreed to let them have their pool," Nami reasoned, "but that doesn't mean we can't scare the crap out of them."

Ricky grinned, "What did you have in mind?"

**-x-**

"Okay everybody," Bookie!Usopp announced back in the anchor room. "Now that you've all put in your money it's time to place your bets. To do that you've gotta try and predict if Ricky and Nami will… or won't… get together and how it will… or won't… happen. Who wants to make the first bet?"

"RICKY AND NAMI ARE GONNA GET MARRIED!" Luffy shouted.

"This pool's about them getting _together_ not getting _married_, stupid!" Zoro snapped.

"But..." Luffy protested.

"Save it," Zoro interrupted. "Since our Captain doesn't know what he's doing I'll go first. I've already put some thought into mine. They're gonna get together. But neither of them will confess anything while they're sober. So the way it's gonna happen is: they're gonna get piss drunk… either in a drinking contest or in one of our usual parties, they'll confess to each other, and then they'll wake up together the next morning."

"That does seem rather well thought out," Sanji admitted, "For you anyway, Moss Ball."

"SHUT UP EYEBROW!" Zoro snapped, "What's _your _bet then?"

"They're not gonna get together," Sanji stated. "Because my lovely Miss. Nami will eventually realize that she doesn't want someone that's liable to trick her out of her money and will turn to me instead!"

"Yeah right," Zoro scoffed, "Dream on, Eyebrow Cook."

"Hold on, slow down," Usopp instructed as wrote the bets down in his book. "Zoro: yes – drunken confession. Sanji: no – Nami falls for Sanji."

"What's 'get together' mean?" Chopper inquired innocently.

"You remember those stories you read about Princesses?" Vivi questioned. "And how the Prince and the Princess usually went on to live happily ever after?"

"Yes," Chopper answered.

"We're trying to predict the scenario that will lead to Ricky and Nami living happily ever after," Vivi explained.

Chopper's eyes widened in surprise, "YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT ALREADY?"

"No Tony," Vivi patiently corrected him. "That's what we're trying to decide."

"Why are we letting the _reindeer_ make a bet?" Mr. 5 complained.

"Watch it!" Zoro growled at him, "Chopper's a member of this crew. He has more of right to be here than you do!"

"Oh yeah?" Mr. 5 countered, "Well I'm making my bet anyway. They're not going to get together because they're both going to _die _before they admit their feelings to each other. I just hope one of you Straw Hats is still alive to give me my money."

"You're such a jerk!" Mana exclaimed. "They _will_ get together. And it's going to be when one of them wins that Swindling War of theirs."

"Hold on, lemme write this down," Usopp requested, "Mr. Jerk: no – death. Mana: yes – one wins Swindling War."

"Nami swindled Ricky," Luffy stated, "RICKY AND NAMI ARE GONNA GET MARRIED!"

"Damn it Luffy!" Usopp snapped. "That's not how this thing works!"

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" Mana asked.

"NOPE!" Luffy chirped. "Nami swindled Ricky so they're gonna get married."

Everyone stared at Luffy not sure what to make of the rubber man's strange bet while he made no move to explain it.

"Uhh… right…" Usopp said, "Luffy: yes – marriage… whatever that means."

"What's the difference between 'being together' and the way they are now?" Chopper inquired.

"'Being together' would involve them admitting that they love each other," Mana explained. "They'll kiss a lot more in different ways, they'll touch each other in new ways, and they'll spend a lot more time alone together. It's pretty obvious to anyone whose spent time on this ship or seen them together for an extended period of time that those two have romantic feelings towards each other. You need to try and predict what's gonna lead to them admitting them."

"You sound like quite the romantic," Ms. Goldenweek remarked.

"I am," Mana admitted, "Between that and the chocolate why do you think I picked my old codename?"

"Hmm…" Chopper thought out loud. "In the stories the Prince and the Princess only live happily ever after once the villain is thwarted and the Kingdom is saved. So maybe they'll get together when we've saved another Kingdom."

"I'll take it," Usopp accepted as he wrote down Chopper's bet, "Chopper: yes – save Kingdom. Ms. Goldenweek, Vivi… that just leaves you."

"On Little Garden Nami was so confident that Ricky would save us," Vivi commented. "I think they came close when he took care of her and saved her from her deadly illness. So they'll need something similar to give Nami the final push to admit her feelings."

"I disagree," Ms. Goldenweek argued. After expressing her initial doubt over having the pool she'd remained mostly silent. "From what I hear, Ricky's saved Nami loads of times so she's had loads of chances to confess to him but still hasn't. I think _she _will save _him_ and that'll push Ricky to confess."

"Interesting," Usopp remarked as he wrote down the two new bets. "Vivi: yes – Ricky saves Nami. Ms. Goldenweek: yes – Nami saves Ricky. That's everyone and that brings the pool's total is two million berries."

"Aren't you going to bet too?" Ms. Goldenweek asked.

"I'm holding the money," Usopp replied. "I want to remain impartial so I'm not going to get involved with the betting."

"Are you sure you can keep that money safe from those two?" Zoro questioned.

"Of course!" Usopp assured them. "They'll never get it out of me! Usopp's Honor!"

"On that note, I guess we're done here," Sanji reasoned. "Let's break this meeting up and free Miss. Nami and Ricky before they come looking for us."

The Straw Hats and the Agents left the anchor room and were met by the sight of Ricky and Nami sitting on a bound and gagged Carue.

"Hey guys," Ricky greeted them. "Your lookout didn't do that good of a job."

"Didja have fun in there?" Nami teased them before sticking her tongue out.

The Straw Hats and the Agents stood stock-still. Even Zoro was scared of what the two might do now that they were free. None of them stopped the two when they grabbed Usopp.

"If you'll excuse us for a moment we need to have a word with Usopp," Ricky stated before he and Nami dragged Usopp into the anchor room and shut the door behind him.

"They got him already," Ms. Goldenweek pouted. "He never stood a chance." Little did they know that Ricky and Nami had only dragged the sniper into the room so they could make their weapon requests in private.

**-x-**

There you go. The Straw Hats really did start a pool where Ricky and Nami's relationship is concerned. It was mentioned a few times in Another Nakama II and it's going to be mentioned in Another Nakama III so I figured I'd have some fun and write the actual scene.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	6. Alabasta Omale: Ollie's Desert Story

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. However, I _do_ own Ricky, Ollie, and Han. Just not the characters the latter two are based off of.

**Alabasta Omake:**

**Ollie's Desert Story:**

**-x-**

"_THIS_ IS ALL THE BREAKFAST WE GET?" Usopp complained as the Straw Hats and the three Whitebeards sat around the fire in their makeshift campsite. "COME OOON!"

"SEEECOOONDS!" Luffy ordered as he stood tall by the fire and smacked a spoon against a metal bowl. **KLANG! KLANG! KLANG!**

Luffy and Usopp suddenly found Sanji's feet planted in their face, **THWAK! THWAK!** "Don't be greedy!" Sanji growled at them. "You've had enough for one meal."

**WHUUP!** Luffy's rubber arm stretched out and snatched a chunk of meat off of Zoro's plate from where he had been sitting eating quietly with Han.

"LUFFY! WHAT'RE YOU… COME _ON_!" the swordsman snapped. He got up and glared down at the Captain, "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF OTHER PEOPLE'S FOOD!"

**THWAK!** Sanji kicked a still complaining Usopp and knocked him on his back, "THERE ISN'T ANY MORE, OKAY?"

"Why are they like this every time we eat?" Vivi wondered as she and Nami sat on top of one of the round boulders calmly eating their own breakfast.

"Don't make eye contact," Nami advised.

"Like that'll stop Luffy from stealing your food," Ricky said from down at the bottom of the boulder where he sat eating breakfast in between Ollie and Chopper. "Luffy has absolutely no self-restraint. You can either eat all your food before he can steal it or outright stop him from stealing it."

**SHUUUWHUP!** Luffy's rubber arm stretched out and swiped meat off of Ricky's plate. Ricky glared down at the empty spot on his plate while Ollie grinned.

"You were saying?" she teased him.

"_Now_… I outright stop him from stealing it," Ricky resolved as he got up and stalked over to Luffy who had ignored his 'fight' with Zoro to steal Ricky's food. "Zoro… hold him down…"

Vivi looked over at Ace who was sitting on top of a tall boulder quietly wiping off his fork, knife and plate with a napkin. His black and red desert cloak was neatly folded next to him with his rucksack placed on top of it. "Ace is so calm and orderly," Vivi noted, "He cleans his fork and plate after each meal."

"Makes me think that there's hope for his gender after all," Nami remarked as she glanced over at the other male pirates.

"Let's see you steal our food _now_!" Ricky taunted as he and Zoro stood over Luffy.

"MMMMM! MMMMMMM!" Luffy mumbled, Ricky had tied his rubber lips in a knot, binding his mouth closed.

"Ace is cut from a different cloth than those guys," Nami commented to Vivi. "Judging by his well-mannered personality you'd never guess that he has a staggering bounty on his head."

"Ace has a bounty on his head?" Chopper asked.

"Yup," Ollie replied, "A big one too. Bounty Hunters all around the world are after him. There's not a pirate alive that isn't intimidated by the name 'Fire Fist' Ace Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates." Everyone thought back to how Ace had roasted the five Billion battleships with his Flame Flame Fruit Powers, it seemed odd that such a well mannered man was capable of such a devastating feat.

"If Ace is imposing enough to scare his peers then this Blackbeard he's chasing must be just as terrifying," Vivi commented.

Ollie tensed, "That _bastard _is a monster," she spat. "He was in our division and even then I thought he was creepy. He showed his true colors by killing one of his own crew and then thinking nothing of it. He tried to do the same thing to Ricky… and now he's all… different." Ollie frowned and looked over at Ricky who was standing silently over Luffy with a small grin playing across his face while Zoro loudly ate the reclaimed food.

"Mmmmm," Zoro moaned, "It tastes even better now that Luffy can't steal it."

"MMMMM… MMMMPPHHH!" Luffy snarled with his lips still tied in a knot. He grabbed his lips and started stretching them in an attempt to yank the knot out.

"Even if he didn't kill him," Ollie continued, "With how he scarred and changed Ricky… Ace'll never give up hunting him until he's brought to justice for what he's done. Evil Devil Fruit Powers be damned."

Nami looked over at Ace then slid down the boulder and landed in the sand next to Ollie, "So… what was Ricky like before he lost his eye then?" she asked his former Nakama. Chopper and Vivi perked up and looked at Ollie with interest.

"He was a lot more emotional than he is now," Ollie admitted, she glanced around her and saw that she had her audience's full attention. "I suppose I could tell you some embarrassing things about him…" A predatory smile spread across Nami's face. "You should see what happens when he gets really drunk."

"How drunk?" Nami inquired.

"Piss drunk," Ollie answered. "It's because of this that Whitebeard made sure he had a high tolerance for alcohol. Last I checked it takes somewhere around three whole barrels to get him completely wasted. You see, when he gets past a certain point of drunkenness he becomes highly suggestible and will do _anything_ you tell him. I think it's the universe's way of getting back at him for being such a swindler when he's sober. The only visible sign that he's in that state is that he gets this black ring around his eyes… I guess its _eye_ now. He's almost completely coherent but he's got no restrictions. If you can convince him something's a good idea… he'll do it."

"What kind of things are you talking about?" Chopper asked.

"Have you ever heard of Robin Hood?" Ollie questioned.

"Of course," Nami replied. It was an old story that she knew well and judging from her outfit Ollie did too. Nami looked over at Vivi and Chopper. "It's the story of an outlaw named Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men that all dress in green and live in a forest. They rob the corrupt Prince John and give the stolen money to the poor people that the Prince taxed into poverty. He's a tricky swindler like Ricky but he dresses like Ollie."

"And that's the point," Ollie stated. "You see, this happened soon after we joined the Whitebeard Pirates. Ricky had gotten really drunk…"

**-Ollie's Flashback-**

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Ollie urged a piss drunk seventeen year old Ricky. His long bushy red hair was a mess and he had a dark ring around both of his eyes.

"Sounds kind of silly," Ricky replied.

"Aw come on!" Ollie complained. "Think of all the stuff I've done for you. Can't you do this one thing with me?"

"Oh, alright," Ricky agreed. Without another word he pulled his white t-shirt over his head then stood up and started undoing his pants. Ollie grinned and started pulling off her dark green boots.

**-x-**

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Ollie requested as she walked out onto the deck of the Moby Dick wearing a baggy pair of black cargo pants and a loose white t-shirt with the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates on the back. Everyone on deck, which included Whitebeard, most of the Division Commanders, Ace and the former Spade Pirates, Marshall D. Teach, and large group of other Division subordinates, turned their attention to the oddly-dressed archer. "Presenting… for this one-night only: Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest!"

Ricky walked out from the room Ollie had emerged from and the pirates burst out laughing. The red-haired teen wore Ollie's green tights which were practically molded to his muscular legs as well as her green top which was also rather sung on him. He had her bow and arrows strapped on his back and all in all the fox-like pirate looked great deal like the Robin Hood depicted in the stories. The rings around his eyes meant that the very drunk Ricky thought that dressing up like Robin Hood was a good idea.

"Well then, you lot look like a nice bunch of Merry Men," Ricky remarked as he surveyed the laughing crew. He walked over to 3rd Division Commander Jozu, the large man was usually quiet and stoic but currently he was laughing heartily along with the other Whitebeard Pirates. "Come along Little Jozu, Prince John is up to his wicked ways again! We must reclaim the treasure that he's unreasonably taken from the poor people of Nottingham."

Han leaned over to a hysterically laughing Ace, "You're never going to let him live this down, are you?" he asked.

"Nope, never," Ace assured him then went right back to laughing at his drunk younger brother. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ricky leapt across the deck and landed in front of a loudly laughing Marshall D. Teach, "Sheriff, it is high time that you returned all the money you've unjustly filched from these poor people."

"ZEHAHAHAHAHA!" Teach laughed at the green-clad boy in front of him. "ZEHAHA-HEY!" His laughter stopped when Ricky swiped away the cherry pie he'd been about to eat. "It's one thing ta take my money BUT STEALIN' MY PIE'S GOIN' TOO FAR!" The other pirates of course, just thought this was hilarious. Ricky raced off across the deck with Teach chasing after him, "GIMME BACK MY PIE, YA RASCAL!"

"Not a chance, Sheriff!" Ricky Hood retorted. "You and your men will never catch Robin Hood the Prince of Thieves!" Ricky sped away and caught Ollie off guard when he swept her onto his shoulder while still holding Teach's cheery pie in his free hand. "Come Maid Marian, let us do away to Sherwood Forest."

"Maid Marian?" Ollie repeated. "Oh, hell no! I'm no—WAAAAH!" Her protests were cut short when Ricky bounded back through the door they'd come out and slammed it shut behind them.

They left behind a laughing crew and an annoyed Marshall D. Teach. "GIMME BACK MY PIE, YA THIEVIN' BRAT!"

"GURARARARA!" Whitebeard laughed, "Calm down Teach, there's plenty more pies where that came from. I think the boy deserves it after the show he just put on."

"Aye, alright," Teach conceded, "But he'd better not be makin' a habit of that."

"I agree," Marco said, "While he pulled off those tights quite well, I don't think we'd ever get anything done if he dressed like that all the time."

Everyone else laughed but Teach looked indignant. "OI! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

**-End Ollie's Ricky Hood Flashback-**

"HEHEHEHEHE!" Nami and Chopper laughed at Ollie's story. "TEEHEEHEE!" Vivi covered her mouth and attempted to hide her own laughter.

"They teased him for months," Ollie concluded, "He doesn't remember doing it but the rest of the crew took great pleasure in reminding him."

"Hehehe," Nami sniggered, "I'd pay a fortune for a picture of that."

"Everyone was caught up in the show so no one thought of that at the time," Ollie admitted.

Back in the middle of the camp ground Ricky shivered and glanced over at Chopper and the laughing girls, "I have a feeling that something really bad is happening over there."

At the same time, Han stiffened and glanced around him, _"We're being hunted."_

Nami came over to Ricky wearing a giddy smile. "What?" he asked.

"If I paid you five hundred thousand berries… would you be willing to wear those tights again?"

Ricky's eye narrowed in annoyance then he glared at Ollie, "Oh, so we're talking about past drunken exploits are we?" he questioned. "I don't suppose Ollie told you about the time she tried to pee standing up."

Of course, Nami burst out laughing again, "HEHEHE! Looks like Ollie's just one of the guys!"

"AH!" Ollie shrieked. Her bright blush told everyone that Ricky's event was true, "You dick!"

"I may be," Ricky admitted, "But as our old Nakama so graciously kept reminding me, at least I pulled off the Robin Hood in tights look. You however, fell over and made a mess of yourself."

"Maybe I should tell them about how _composed _you were the first time you met 'Hawk Eye' Mihawk," she threatened.

"You're too late," Ricky informed her. "I already told them that one. _I _on the other hand, could always tell them what happened with you and those two mermaids on Fishman Island."

"Did someone say mermaid?" Sanji suddenly perked up.

"You wouldn't…" Ollie said as she stared warily at him.

Ricky turned to Nami, "It all started when Ollie's went swimming but ran out of air…"

"OKAY! OKAY!" Ollie quickly interrupted. "I give! I give! I'll stop."

Ricky flashed Ollie his signature sly grin, "Then we have a truce," he resolved.

Nami watched them and felt a twinge of jealousy. Ricky and Ollie were so close, they'd been on countless adventures together and had the blackmail material to back it up. She could only hope that someday she'd have that sort of relationship with him.

**-x-**

There we go, I thought I'd delve into Ricky's vast experiences from his previous pirate crews and come up with something humorous. In the One Piece World _Robin Hood _is just an old novel written about a fictional character. Nottingham and Sherwood were only locations on the fictional island where the story took place.

And so that's the last of the Omakes I had come up with beforehand, so now comes the fun part of this story: **I'll take requests**. If there's a particular scene you'd like to see, for example maybe you'd like to see one of Ricky and Ace's adventures as Spade Pirates or maybe you want to see Ricky meet a Filler Character or someone from one of the movies. Just submit a request for the scene you'd like to see in a review or a PM and I'll see about writing it. The only restrictions are that the scenes are not Rated M and that they be from a point that's earlier than wherever I currently am in the story. So if I'm in the middle of the Enies Lobby Arc don't request a scene of Ricky meeting one of the Supernovas during the Sabaody Arc.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	7. Pre-Loguetown Omake: Dance Carnival

**Another Nakama**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. But I do own 'The Demon' Red Eye and 'One Eye' Ricky, Treasure Hunter Extraordinaire. It helps that they're the same person.

**A/N:** This is the first of my Omake Requests. This one is by **Jonax Gale **who wanted to see Ricky and Nami dancing in Jango's Dance Carnival. I'm placing this one in Another Nakama between Chapters 44 and 45 since Luffy has a Wanted Poster and its Pre-Grand Line.

**Pre-Loguetown Omake:**

**Jango's Dance Carnival:**

**-x-**

"WELCOME TO MIRRORBALL ISLAND!" an MC shouted as he stood on a raised platform above a crowd of people in the town square. There was a large circular set that read 'Funky Style'. Mirrorball Island was famous for parties in the East Blue as the island was outfitted with huge speakers that caused their music to be heard everywhere on the island, as well as a huge spinning disco ball that the island was named after. "TONIGHT IS OUR ANNUAL DANCE CARNIVAL! LET'S MAKE IT HAPPEN PEOPLE!"

The music started playing and the gathered people down below cheered and started dancing to the pounding beat.

**-x-**

"Uggghhh…" a man groaned as he staggered down a street and rested his hand against a wanted poster that had been pinned to the wall. The wanted poster depicted a man with long gray hair and a strange beard that looked like the stalk of a mushroom. He wore heart-shaped sunglasses with red lenses, a wide-brimmed blue had a long blue Captain's coat that was lined in yellow. The wanted poster read: **Jango 'the Hypnotist' β9,000,000**

Oddly enough, the depicted man in the poster was the same man that was currently leaning against it. After Kuro's defeat at the hands of Luffy on the pass outside of Usopp's hometown of Syrup Village, the Black Cat Pirates had set off so quickly that they had left Jango behind in the forest where he'd been beaten by Ricky. The Hypnotist had managed to escape Gecko Island and now had wandered into town on Mirrorball Island.

"I'm hungering for this beat…" Jango commented as he listend to the pounding beat in the background. "But first, I need some food." Jango pushed off of the wall and headed off in search of a bar.

When he moved the two wanted posters that had been next to his were uncovered and the smiling face and middle finger of Pirate Captain 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy β30,000,000 and his First Mate 'One Eye' Ricky β20,000,000 were revealed.

**-x-**

A little bit later, down the street in a bar was illuminated by a bright neon sign that read 'PiRATES' BAR' a bunch of rowdy looking men were happily drinking their fill.

**Kreeek!** The door to the bar swung opened to reveal a small squad of marines. Standing at the front of them was a tall man with a tanned skin and a bulky muscular chest. He was shirtless, which displayed his intimidating build and the scar on his side to the occupants of the bar, but he was wearing a pair of dark blue Marine issue pants, some boots and a red necktie signifying him as a Marine Captain. The Captain was so incredibly tall that his face was hidden behind the top of the door frame.

**KROOSH! **The Marine Captain walked through the door anyway and his head smashed right through the stone wall on top of the doorway. His face was revealed, he had short pale hair that was spiked up, dark eyebrows, a thin mustache, and a dark beard on his strong chin. He showed absolutely no pain after his head broke through the stone wall and looked dead set on capturing the pirates drinking in the bar.

"Anyone with a bounty on their head quietly step forward!" the Marine Captain called out, "I'll make your arrest less painful." The pirates in the bar quickly turned away to hide their faces.

"Captain!" one of the marines exclaimed, "That guy!"

The Marines stared straight through the bar and found a familiar pirate with a nine million berri bounty on his head drinking and dancing.

"Hooo!" Jango as he did a fast spin and started moon-walking, "Waa!" He spun around again and kicked up his leg, "Oooah!" He seamlessly transitioned into a double spin before smoothly sliding to the side and into a wide stance. "Haa! Hoo! Hee!" Jango jerked his arms and moved his legs to the beat of the music before twirling a bottle of rum up to his mouth and taking a long drink. "AAAH!" Jango finished his dance and raised his arms up overhead.

**CLICK! CLICK! SHIK! **Jango's ears picked up the sound of guns being loaded and swords being drawn and suddenly found himself surrounded by armed marines.

The Marine Captain stood unarmed in front of Jango and glared at him. "If it isn't Jango the Hypnotist," the Marine Captain noted, "You're under arrest."

Jango's jaw dropped causing the rum he'd just drank to pour out down his chin and passed his beard as he gaped in horror at squad of the marines that looked ready to arrest him.

**-x-**

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" a couple minutes later, Jango ran screaming down the street with the Marines chasing after him.

**WOOOSH!** He brushed passed a familiar pirate with a Straw Hat but couldn't stop for a second.

"Na?" Luffy questioned as he glanced after the man wondering why he thought he was familiar. He, Ricky, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji stood there and watched as the marines ran after him.

"Huh? Wasn't that Jango?" Zoro wondered.

"It looks like he's being chased by marines," Usopp remarked. "Serves him right."

"Ricky, why'd you bring us to this island anyway?" Nami asked. "Aren't we heading for that Loguetown place?"

"Fan service," Ricky answered.

"What?" the others asked.

"Uhh… Ace and I stopped by this island once," he told them, "I thought it might be fun."

"Let's just get going before we get involved somehow," Nami instructed the others. "Okay?" Ricky nodded and he and Nami walked off.

"You're right Miss. Nami!" Sanji agreed as he dutifully followed behind her.

Most of the marines kept running but the one who had spotted Jango before stopped and pulled out a Wanted Poster. He glanced at the poster then turned around and spotted the very pirate standing in the middle of the street and clearly recognized his dark hair, the scar under his eye, and his straw hat.

"WAH!" the Marine shrieked when he realized he's spotted a thirty million berri pirate.

A couple seconds later, the Straw Hats were running for their lives from the marines that had been chasing Jango.

"Damn it!" Ricky cursed at the head of the group.

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?" Nami shouted.

"I CAN'T IMAGINE!" Sanji exclaimed.

"IT'S BECAUSE LUFFY WAS STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT!" Usopp snapped.

"Ah, don't sweat it!" Luffy reassured his crew.

The Straw Hats were chased up multiple flights of stairs that wound through a series of alleyways around a tall building near the center of town. They turned over fruit crates and knocked over barrels in an attempt to slow down their pursuers but the marines persevered and kept chasing them.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Nami asked as she ran after Ricky.

"No clue," Ricky admitted. **SKISSSH!** He skidded to a stop and Nami ran right into him. Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp skidded to a stop behind them and the five Straw Hats found themselves standing at a dead end, the road they'd been running on abruptly ended and left them staring down at the disco ball that was spinning over the gathered dancers down below, "Oops."

"WAAAH!" Luffy shouted as he came running up behind them. **WHAM!** He slammed into Usopp and Zoro who smashed into Sanji and Nami, who knocked into Ricky and all six pirates went flying off the end of the road and into the air.

"AAAAAH!" Nami screamed and grabbed Ricky as they all fell from the high building.

"GUUUM… GUUUM… BAAALLOOOON!" **FWOOF! **Luffy's body inflated and smacked into Usopp.

**TMP! TMP! TMP!** Ricky, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp landed on the disco ball. **BOING! **And were promptly squished by their inflated Captain. The Straw Hats fell off of the ball and dropped in one direction while the spinning ball was sent swinging in the other.

"Ooooh!" the people down below cooed as they watched the spinning mirror ball swing over the island. The bright light reflecting off of the mirror ball was seen everywhere on the island.

"Uhhhh…" the MC stood in his raised platform and stared in surprise at the swinging ball.

**WHAM! **Jango slammed into him and knocked him over the edge then grabbed his microphone.

"TIME TO LET LOOSE!" Jango shouted down at the people below him. "NOTHING CAN STOP US NOW! WHEN THE MUSIC STARTS KICKIN' YOU'RE GONNA DANCE TILL YA DROP!"

While Jango had lost most of the Marines when they'd abandoned him to chase the Straw Hats, he was oblivious to the fact that certain stubborn Marine Captain was currently climbing up to the platform he was standing on.

"ONE… TWO… JAAANGOOOO!"

"RAAAAH!" the Marine Captain roared as he reached the top and swung at sword at the hypnotist. But that's when the music started. The swinging mirror ball had captivated everyone's attention resulting in Jango hypnotizing the entire island.

The fast techno beat of Folder 5's _Ready_ started playing and was heard by the entire island thanks to the large speakers.

All at the same time, the dancers down below raised their arms up into the air then they pivoted to the side and started swinging their arms around in front of them. The Marine Captain was shocked to find himself - and Jango - dancing along with them.

The dancers down below, the civilians lining the streets, Jango, the Marine Captain, the other marines, the Straw Hats everyone on the island was hypnotized and started dancing in sync to the music.

_Kotoba date ja tsutawaranai tsutaekirenai_

_Kokoro ga karada oikoshite_

_Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo_

Having survived their fall, the Straw Hats minus their missing Captain pulled themselves up off of the ground. They all managed to fight the island-wide hypnosis enough to know that they still needed to escape, so instead of staying were they landed they started _dancing_ away from the dancing marines.

_Chotto datte matteranai_

_Mayonaka no hodou toiki wo koorasete_

Three marines had been completely taken over by the music and were dancing the same as all the hypnotized civilians. They didn't stop for a second when Sanji weaved his way passed or Zoro spun by them or when Usopp quick-stepped after the other two. Ricky paused in front of them to spin a laughing Nami then dashed off after the others, Nami stayed behind to briefly dance in front of the marines before dancing away after him.

_READY TO, STEADY GO! Hashiridashita_

_Omoi wa FULL SPEED de_

Meanwhile, Luffy landed on top of a tall clocktower after bouncing off of the disco ball. And seeing how he was already highly susceptible to Jango's hypnosis he was left happily dancing along with everyone else and made no move to escape.

_Tsuyoku hayaku takannaru kodou_

_Setsuna sa aa tomaranai_

The Marine Captain had completely forgotten about apprehending Jango and was left dancing on top of the balcony along with everyone else. However, there was no mistaking the smile of amusement that was on the bulky marine's face.

_Lovin' you, Lovin' me kasuku tsuite_

_CONTROL de kinaiyo_

_Umareta te no kono itoshisa wo Todoketai nagareboshi_

The dancing spread throughout the island and the through the city. People danced their way through the streets, people were dancing all the way out at the harbor, a sickly old man who had been previously bedridden flipped down a street and did a jig.

_Hajimete de e kazoku ja naku tomodachi ja naku_

_Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_Itsudemo kimi ni aitai yo_

Ricky, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji had danced their to the harbor where the Going Merry was docked, only to find themselves blocked by a squad of dancing Marines.

"STOP!" the marines called out as they held out their hands in a 'stop' sign while shaking their hips to the beat of the music, "In the name of justice!"

_Motto ippai gyutto daite _

_Hoshizora no benchi kuuki ga furueteta_

"What the heck are we supposed to do?" Usopp shrieked as he danced in place.

"Well if we can't stop dancing then we'll just have to fight them _while _dancing," Ricky reasoned. At his Nakama's confused looks he drew _Akaikyuuketsuki _and lunged into the crowd of Marines.

_READY TO, STEADY GO! Hashiridashita_

_Omoi ga hitotsu ni natte _

In the middle of the squad of Marines, Ricky started raving, his body moved to the rhythm of the music while he swung his sword around like a long red glow stick. He swung it around at his left side, then twirled it around in front of it before seamlessly handing it off to his other hand, he twirled it around in front of him then swung it around at his other side before doing the whole thing again in reverse. Ricky's raving was done so quickly that his sword looked like a red blur. **SLISH! SLASH! **The marines recognized him from his poster and attacked him only to get cut up by Ricky's spinning sword.

_Kobore ochiru sono shunkan ni _

_Negai wo aa kanaete_

_LOVIN' YOU, LOVIN' ME mune ni himeta _

"Now _that's _the kind of dancing I could get into," Zoro remarked, he drew his lone sword _Wado Ichimonji _and joined Ricky in the middle of the squad of marines. He stood with his back to Ricky and started raving along with him, swinging around his katana and cutting down any Marines who got close. **SLA-SLISH! SLASH!**

_Hikari wa honmono dakara _

_Zutto zutto kagayakihanatsu_

_Eien no nagareboshi_

"I'm not about to get shown up by those two!" Sanji insisted as he glared at the two raving swordsmen. He launched himself at the marines and dropped to the ground then started outright Break Dancing. His hand swung his body around and he lashed out his legs out at any marines that were in range. **THWAK-WAK-WAK!**

With the three Straw Hats dancing together the marines didn't stand a chance.

_Kotoba dake ja tsutawaranai tsutaekirenai_

_Kokoro ga karada oikoshite_

"AAH!" Nami yelped as she weaved to the side to avoid a sword swing from a dancing marine. She spun passed him and pulled out her bow-staff in the blink of an eye and let the man have it. **WHACK! **The Marine went down and Nami grinned to herself as she did a graceful spin with her staff.

_Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo_

_Datte zettai matterannai_

_Osaekireru hodo hanba ja irarenai_

**SWIISSSHH! **Usopp slid in between the legs of a marine that had gone after him. He jumped into a wide stance and his feet stomped on the ground as he moved from side to side.

"Hey, you know what this dance is called?" Usopp asked the marine.

"What?" the marine asked.

**WHOMP! **Usopp pulled out a hammer and smashed him over the head, "The Hammer Dance." The Marine went down and Usopp started doing a jig that showed off his surprisingly fancy footwork. "That's right! I'm Captain Usopp! And you can't touch this!"

_READY TO, STEADY GO! Hashiridashita_

_Omoi wa FULL SPEED de_

Zoro had claimed two swords from two fallen marines and was now raving with one in each hand while head banging with _Wado Ichimonji _in his mouth. Still sharing a perfect rhythm with Ricky, Zoro ducked down when the red haired pirate behind twirled his sword around overhead. Zoro crossed his two handheld swords and lashed out at the close-by marines. **SLA-SLISH!**

_Tsuyoku hayaku takanaru kodou _

_Setsuna sa aa tomaranai_

Sanji swung his body around and up into a handstand, he spun around and lashed out his legs and kicked at a batch of marines. **THWA-THWAK! **Another wave came charging in and he dropped down into a head-stand while dropping his legs into an upside-down split. He spun around on his head and lashed out his legs which sent the marines flying. **THA-THWHAM!**

_LOVIN' YOU, LOVIN' ME kasoku tsuite_

_CONTROL de kinaiyo_

"AAAAHH!" Nami and Usopp screamed and they danced away from three armed marines. **FWUMP! **Nami grabbed Usopp and threw them both down at the feet of a still raving Ricky. **SLA-SLISH-SLISH! **Ricky leaned forward and swung his sword around in front of him and quickly cut down the attacking marines.

Nami rolled over and smiled up at Ricky, he nodded and smiled back.

_Umareta te no kono itoshisa wo_

_Todoketai nagareboshi_

Nami and Usopp popped back up while Ricky, Zoro, and Sanji glanced around and realized that there were no marines left standing.

"The song's over, run for it!" Ricky exclaimed. The Straw Hats rushed to board the Going Merry and quickly cast off to get away from the island and the music.

**KREK-KREK-KREK! **Up above the island, the swinging disco ball had somehow survived swinging for the entire song but now the screws and the raised ceiling that it was secured into started cracking and breaking. **KROOOSHH! **The disco ball came crashing down causing Jango's island-wide hypnosis to finally shatter.

**-x-**

Off the shore the Going Merry bobbed along with the waves. "Uggghh… my legs hurt…" Usopp complained.

"Hey, you think Luffy's alright?" Zoro inquired.

"Leave him," Sanji said, "I'm not gonna go get him."

"Oi, are you two still hypnotized?" Usopp called out as he glanced across the deck where Nami was dancing with Ricky.

"Nope," she replied as Ricky spun her around pulled her back to him, "But for a guy wearing steel-bottomed boots he's a really good dancer."

"And why are we still doing this?" Ricky couldn't help asking while he held her from behind and swayed along with her.

"Because it's fun," Nami answered, she pushed back and ground against him and smirked when she looked over her shoulder and saw him blushing. "I like dancing and I like shopping, now that Arlong's gone I intend to do a lot of both."

"Speaking of shopping," Ricky stated, "We'll drift around here until Luffy turns up, then we'll set off for Loguetown."

"And I ask again, where the heck is he?" Zoro questioned.

**-x-**

"YEAAAH!" Luffy cheered as he and Jango danced on top broken mirror ball as it bobbed along in the sea. The two of them were the only one still dancing by they were easily the most susceptible to Jango's hypnosis.

"HOO!" Jango exclaimed as he did another smooth spin then glanced over at his dance partner, "Hey, not bad!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Luffy called out as the two of them drifted away on top of the disco ball. "By the way, how come we're the only ones still hypnotized?"

"Weird, isn't it?" Jango asked.

"OW! Who cares!" the happy-go-lucky pirate decided as the two of them kept dancing.

**-x-**

I guess this counts as my first song-fic. I wanted to have some more fun with it so instead of doing just the one verse from the original, I did the entire song so I could include the Straw Hats' Fight Dancing.

I used the Japanese song lyrics because only the first verse was translated in the five-minute short and I don't think it would've sounded right if I tried translating the rest myself. And I figure that if Jango can dance like Michael Jackson, then Ricky and Zoro can rave, Sanji can break dance, and Usopp can Hammer Dance like MC Hammer.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	8. Childhood Omake: Sneaky Siblings

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** The following is a fan made work of fiction. One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, I'm writing this omake for my own amusement.

**A/N:** Here's another of my 'Another Nakama Omakes' Requests. This one is by **GoddessOfNight08** who wanted to see a young Ricky and Ace swindling people on Mount Crovo. This one's tricky as it does technically happen before the story starts but we don't learn about Sabo or Luffy and Ace becoming brothers until after the war. One of my conditions was that I didn't want to do Omakes that took place beyond where I currently am in the story but I hate to disappoint my fans so I decided to make it a simple childhood flashback and just exclude Sabo since I don't want to introduce him in an Omake. So this Omake takes place after the prologue during the short happy time when Ace, Sabo, Ricky, and Luffy are all living together.

**Childhood Omake:**

**Sneaky Siblings:**

**-x-**

Dawn Island was known as one of the biggest islands in the East Blue. Not only was it the location of Foosha Village where Luffy had first eaten the Gum Gum Fruit and had his encounters with 'Red Hair' Shanks and the Mountain Bandit Higuma 'the Bear' but further inland up a large mountain called Mt. Crovo was an entire kingdom! Goa Kingdom was a large round city surrounded by high walls and a junkyard area known as the 'Gray Terminal'. The section closest to the Gray Terminal was a seedy neighborhood known as Edge Town, further inward was the slightly wealthier Town Center where there was an opening in the walls that gave the kingdom access to the sea, and finally even further inward surrounded by another section of wall was High Town the location of the Royal Palace.

Following their adventure with Shanks and the Mountain Bandits, Luffy's Grandpa had taken the two boys to live with a clan of mountain bandits on Mt. Corvo that was on the other side of the Gray Terminal from Goa Kingdom. It was there that they met their older brother Ace and eventually Sabo as well.

At this moment, a ten year old Porgaz D. Ace and a nearly nine two-eyed Ricky had just crossed the Gray Terminal and had slipped into Goa Kingdom.

"So why'd you bring me here?" Ricky asked as he followed Ace down a seedy street in Edge Town. At age ten Ace didn't have his signature orange hat which showed his full head a slightly messy black hair. He wore an orange sleeveless shirt with kanji on the front and a pair of yellow shorts. At nearly nine Ricky's wild red hair was getting bushier, he wore a green t-shirt and a simple pair of black pants.

"Because I'm getting tired of hunting for all our food in the jungle," Ace answered, "I wanna have a nice meal for once."

"Then why bring me?" Ricky questioned.

"Because we'll need money to pay for it," Ace told him, "And you're the best swindler I know."

"Ooh… okay," Ricky said with a sly grin. "I've got a few thousand berries we can start with… let's head for the Town Center."

"Why there?" Ace inquired.

"The people have more money and will be more likely to part with it," Ricky explained, "We'll start off going for sympathy. And nothing's more sympathetic than a pair of sad good-natured orphans. This'll be embarrassing, but here's what we do…"

**-x-**

"WAAAAAAAAHH!" Ricky cried as he and Ace stood together staring in the window of a jewelry store.

"Oh dear, what's the matter?" a slightly chubby woman asked. She'd been walking by when her attention was drawn by Ricky's crying.

"We… don't… have… enough… moooneeeyy…" Ricky whined through his sobs.

"Y'see, we're orphans," Ace explained, "We came here to buy a present for our foster mother... but they raised the price on the necklace we wanted to buy so now we don't have enough…"

"Oh my… how much do you have?" the woman questioned.

"F-forty th-thousand…" Ricky stammered. They only really had fifteen thousand. "But… but now they raised the price to fiiiiftyyyyy…"

"We've been saving up for weeks," Ace continued, "but just when we had enough they raised the price." Ace leaned over to whisper to the woman, "I think they did it on purpose. They've seen us staring at it."

The woman frowned, "So they think they can cheat children, do they?" she growled. "Wait here boys…" Ace and Ricky watched through the window as the woman stormed into the store and yelled at the owner. They really had gone in an attempted to buy a necklace that had recently had its price raised but didn't have enough so when that part of that part of their sob-story turned out to be true the chubby woman became enraged. The confrontation ended when the terrified owner sold the necklace to the angry woman for half price to keep her from 'telling her friends' negative things, like how he'd tried to cheat a pair of poor, innocent orphan children, that would ruin his business. "And let that be a lesson to you!" With that last shout the woman stormed out and handed the necklace package to Ace, "Here you go boys, for your foster mother."

Ricky wiped away his crocodile tears, "WOW! THANKS LADY! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Happy to help boys," the woman replied before she headed off.

"Don't you feel bad about that nice lady giving up her money?" Ace whispered.

"When she tells this story to her friends she'll look like a Saint," Ricky reassured him, "I told you, nothing's more sympathetic that a pair of sad good-natured orphans. Now let's go pawn this necklace off for the full price…"

**-x-**

"I can't believe he bought that sob story," Ace remarked as he and Ricky left a pawn shop in Edge Town sixty thousand berries richer.

"Saying something's a family heirloom adds sentimental value to it," Ricky told him, "by telling him our mother had sent us to pawn it off so she could afford to feed us, he added the extra ten thousand berries to its actual value."

"Is seventy-five thousand berries enough to buy a large meal for the four of us?" Ace wondered.

"Not with the way you and Luffy eat," Ricky replied, "but it is enough to gamble with…"

They rounded a corner and saw a shady man sitting at a table shuffling around three cards.

"That one," another man said as he pointed to one of the cards.

"Sorry, that's wrong," the shady man stated as he flipped a different card to reveal the Queen of Hearts. "The Queen was here."

"Just try to talk me down," Ricky whispered to Ace then he ran up to the table while the other man cursed to himself. "WOW! Is that some kind of game?"

"Get lost kid," the shady man snapped, "This is a game for adults with money."

"I'VE got money!" Ricky exclaimed as he pulled out the wad of seventy-five thousand berries. "Can I play now?"

Seeing the large wad of money and his innocent prey the Three Card Monte quickly agreed, "Okay, kid, I'll let you play."

"Don't do it kid," the other man warned him, "He'll take your money."

"Hey, let the boy make his own decisions," the shady man protested, "He looks like a smart kid, aren't ya?"

"Yup, I'm sure I'll win," Ricky replied.

"Okay then the game's called Three Card Monte," the shady man explained then held up the Queen of Hearts. "All you have to do is find the red Queen… and I'll double the money you give me. But if you can't get it, I get to keep it."

"Okay… I'll bet fifty…" Ricky said as he put down a large portion of the wad in his hand.

"Ricky… that's a lot of money…" Ace pointed out, "What if you lose?"

"I won't lose," Ricky assured him, "All I have to do is guess the right card. I can do that."

The shady man grinned as he flipped the Queen over and began shuffling the three cards around the table. As it went on, he picked up speed until the cards were practically a blur until eventually, he stopped.

"That one!" Ricky decided as he pointed to the card on the right.

The Three Card Monte's eyes widened as he flipped the card to reveal the Queen of Hearts. "You got it…" the man clearly looked surprised but when he spotted some people across the street he decided to make the most of it. "WOW KID! YOU"RE GOOD AT THIS GAME! Here are your winnings… now… do you wanna play again?"

"Now I have one hundred twenty five thousand berries…" Ricky noted, "Since I won I bet I can win again. Here, double this!" Ricky slid the entire pile across the table.

"WHOA!" the man exclaimed drawing the crowd across the street. "You've got some big balls little man."

"I don't know Ricky…" Ace warned him, "You won once but that was probably luck. What if you don't get lucky again?"

"Yeah… but what if I do?" Ricky countered. "We'll have two hundred fifty thousand berries."

"I'll make you a deal," the shady man offered, "Even if you lose, I'll give you back fifty thousand berries." The crowd murmured at the Three Card Monte's generosity. Fifty thousand berries was chump change compared to the big score the man would make off the crowd. "Are you ready. kid?"

"You bet!" Ricky exclaimed.

"You can do it kid!" a man in the crowd encouraged him.

The Three Card Monte flipped the Queen over and began shuffling the three cards around even faster than before. Only this time he put in all his fancy tricks, he stacked them and used all sorts of sleight of hand to make the cards hard to follow. Eventually, he stopped.

"That one," Ricky announced as he pointed to the card in the middle.

The shady man shook his head and tipped it upward to reveal a Three of Clubs, "Sorry kid," he said, "You lose. But don't worry, I'll give back your fifty thousand berries."

"Ricky, I told you this was a bad idea," Ace scolded him.

"No! Not that card!" Ricky protested, "The one you stacked on top of it!"

The Three Card Monte's eyes went wide as did the eyes of all the people in the crowd. The angry man that had lost before grabbed the Three of Clubs and peeled off the Queen of Hearts that the shady dealer had hidden on top of it.

"Uh… that's right!" the shady man quickly exclaimed as the crowds eyes narrowed in anger, "Uh… here are your winnings!" He quickly slid Ricky's money and the money he'd won over to him in a desperate attempt to do some damage control. "I told you that you were good at this game… Haha…ha…ha…"

"HE'S A CHEAT!" the angry man shouted.

"But who would cheat a pair of orphan kids?" Ace chimed in.

"Orphans?" a man repeated. The crowd got even angrier while the Three Card Monte tried to sneak away from the table. "GET HIM!"

While the shady man was chased away by the angry mob, Ricky and Ace both wore sly grins as they walked away with two hundred fifty thousand berries.

"Okay _now_ we have enough to buy a nice meal," Ricky concluded.

That night, Luffy, Ricky, Sabo, and Ace ate like Kings.

**-x-**

And there you go. With a little teamwork and a lot of Ricky magic they turned fifteen thousand berries into two hundred fifty thousand.

**Important Author's Note: I have a bit of bad news. The left third of my laptop screen is shot. And while the other two thirds work well enough for me to write, it still needs to be fixed. I'm sending my laptop in to be repaired but I'm not sure how long it will take. I have my files saved on a flash drive but I don't think I'll be able to update Another Nakama III until I get my laptop back. Sorry to disappoint.**

'Till next time…

Peace!


	9. Operation: Free Baroque Works pt I

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga and Eiichiro Oda. No money is being made from this story.

**A/N:** I was going to save this and use it as a cover story for Another Nakama IV. But I don't know how far off that's going to be. Since I haven't posted anything here in a while, I decided I'd put it here instead. This is the Another Nakama interpretation of my favorite One Piece Cover Story Miss Goldenweek's Operation: Meet Baroque Works. Keep in mind that this is more of a side-story than an Omake because it's happening during the actual story while the Straw Hats are in Skypeia (it was going to be during Enies Lobby like the original but I got impatient). Enjoy.

**Ms. Goldenweek's Operation: Free Baroque Works Pt 1**

**-x-**

Ayako, the former Ms. Goldenweek, sat on a stool behind the bar at the Spider's Café and idly kicked her legs as she put the finishing touches on the letter that Mana, the former Ms. Valentine and new owner of the Spider's Café had asked her to transcribe.

Ayako glanced over her shoulder at the kitchen. The explosions had stopped and now there were just loud smashing noises. Mana had gotten Jun, her former partner Mr. 5 to take a brief leave from his new duties as an Alabasta Royal Guard to help her remodel the kitchen. They'd moved all the old appliances away from the back wall and had all but destroyed the empty wall to make more room. Mana's plan was to replace the wall with a large refrigerator, something that would be vital to the Spider's Café's survival is they were going to be selling chocolate treats in the middle of the desert.

Ayako wasn't made for hard labor so her task was to write a letter so they could acquire the aforementioned refrigerator from someone that Mana knew had one. Ayako finished the letter and read it over as she scanned her small and tidy handwriting.

_'Dear Mr. Dalton,_

_I am writing to you on behalf of Mana, formerly known as Ms. Valentine. You'll remember us as the sick blonde and the quiet girl that were with the Straw Hat Pirates during their brief visit to your kingdom. I was watching you in the gondola while we were riding up to Drum Castle so I know that you managed to identify the Straw Hats' other unusual travel companion as Princess Nefertari Vivi. At the time, the Straw Hats were on a quest to return Princess Vivi to Alabasta and to prevent a Civil War that had been orchestrated by the corrupt Warlord Sir Crocodile._

_I regret to inform you that Mana and I as well as Jun, the man that was with us, are all former members of Sir Crocodile's criminal organization Baroque Works. I say former because when we met Princess Vivi and the Straw Hats on their quest and tried to stop them, we were defeated. But instead of leaving us to die on Little Garden with the giants, dinosaurs and bugs carrying deadly prehistoric diseases, the Straw Hats took pity on us and brought us off the island with them. After our adventure in your kingdom, Mana and I officially renounced Baroque Works._

_Jun eventually came around too and you should know that it wasn't the Straw Hat Crew that influenced his change but it was actually you, Mr. Dalton, who motivated him to show his true colors. Your dedication to your country and the fact that you were willing to blow yourself up to save your kingdom made a lasting impact on him. In the end, he and Mana worked together to destroy a bomb that Sir Crocodile had planted in Alubarna Square which if it detonated would have killed the million people that were fighting in the square below it. For their brave services, Jun was allowed to join the Royal Guard and Mana was given the deed to the Spider's Café._

_The Spider's Café is actually the main reason that I'm writing to you. Mana wants to pursue her dream of becoming a Chocolate Lady and wants to use the cafe to sell her signature chocolate tarts, treats and deserts. However, the café is in the middle of the badlands on the edge of the Sandora Desert. We are in dire need of a way to keep our chocolate products cold so they do not succumb to the desert heat and melt into chocolate puddles. In short, we need a refrigerator._

_After our adventure in your kingdom, Ricky and Chopper told us about the huge refrigerator that was in Drum Castle. I never laid eyes on it but given the shape of your former King I wouldn't be surprised if the unit is as large as they claimed. Mana has since stated that a refrigerator like that one would be perfect for her chocolate-making needs. Would it be at all possible for you to put us in contact with your provider? A refrigerator like that one is just what we need to get this new cafe off the ground so we can make Mana's dream of being a Chocolate Lady come true.  
><em>

_Sincerely,_

_Ayako, formerly Ms. Goldenweek_

_Spider's Café'_

Ayako smiled as she finished reading the letter. That would do.

The artist bent down and pulled a blank sheet of paper out from her backpack that she had on the ground next to her stool. She turned the letter sideway and took one long look at the now seemingly alien symbols on the sideways sheet. Then she brought her pencil to the blank sheet and began to draw.

**Skish-skish-skish! Skiiish! Skish-skish-skish-skish! Skiiiish! Skish-ski-shish-skish!**

A moment later, she was done. She turned both sheets of paper upright and revealed that, thanks to her photographic memory, her drawing and her letter were completely identical. She took her job at the Spider's Café semi-seriously. While she was hard-pressed to do any physical labor, she still tried to make full use of her skills where she could. Now they had one letter to send to Dalton and an identical copy that they could keep for their records if the ever needed it.

"I'm bored," she sighed to herself. When she was with the Straw Hats they had gone on adventures and seen incredible things. Now the adventure was over and the highlight of her day was copying a letter. Ayako looked back at the kitchen. "Mana, I'm done! And I'm bored."

**"Do you want to come back here and help us?"** Mana called back to her.

"Nooo..." Ayako answered. Physical labor... ew.

**"Then find something to do,"** Mana stated.

Ayako sighed then heard Jun grumble from in the kitchen, **"You know, I have a legitimate job now. I took time off to help you with this. Why am I working like a dog while that lazy lump sits out there and does nothing?"**

Ayako sighed. Lazy. That's how everyone described her. Lazy to a fault. She preferred to think of herself as unmotivated. When she was working with Mr. 3 he'd always complain about her getting bored easily but hating to work. He didn't realize that she hated to work because she hated what she was doing. Her artistic talents were wasted working for a criminal organization.

"That wasn't what I wanted to do," the mousy girl whispered. "This isn't what I want to do." Honestly, she didn't even want to work in a café. She agreed to it so she'd have a roof over her head, free meals and protection. This café was Mana's dream. _Her_ dream was to be a real artist.

Over the last week she'd covered her half of her shared bedroom with Mana with countless paintings. All of them had been from when she was with the Straw Hats... or from the stories Usopp told her… while she was with the Straw Hats. But now that she'd painted her heart out, her muse was annoyingly absent. She was once again left bored and unmotivated. "I'm bored..."

**Krek... **The front doors swung opened, Ayako looked up in time to see a well-dressed man enter. He was tall and thin with neatly combed black hair and he wore a nice navy blue suit and a very colorful high collared undershirt that Ayako eyed with appreciation. Then she shook herself.

"Um... sir... we're not opened yet," Ayako informed him.

"Oh, I know that," the man replied, "I just thought I'd have a quick look around. Do you mind?" Well she certainly wasn't going to get up and force this strange man to leave.

"No, guess not," Ayako answered. The man gave her a strange grin as he began to wander around the front of the café. _"Weird..."_

Ayako spotted a newspaper further down the counter from her. Thankfully it was within arm's reach and she wouldn't have to get up. Ayako frowned. This newspaper was from last week. They didn't get the paper delivered out here in the badlands. Vivi had specifically sent this one to them since the main story was about Crocodile's arrest and the Civil War that he'd caused.

"Uhh..." Ayako groaned as she idly scanned the paper. It mentioned that some Marine called Smoker and his two officers had been promoted for foiling and capturing the corrupt Warlord. "They didn't do anything... They just cleaned up the mess and took credit for it." Ayako flipped through the pages and blinked when she came to a list of the captured officer agents. She'd never even actually met Mr. 1 and Ms. Double Finger. But Mr. 3 always said that was a good thing. She knew about Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas but again she'd never met them.

"That could've been me," she whispered as she eyed the two female Officer Agents in their black and white prison clothes. "We met the Straw Hats and thanks to them we got a second chance. But no one ever gave them one... Mana and Jun are happy and living their dreams now. What about them? No one ever gave them the option to not be criminals. No one stopped to ask them what their dreams were."

Ayako squinted. The paper was oddly darker than it had been when she first started to read it. Ayako looked up and her eyes bugged out when she saw the strange man standing on the other side of the counter leering down at her.

"EEP!" Ayako squeaked as she fell backwards off of her stool. **THUD! **Ayako slowly sat up and glared up at the strange man as he leaned over the counter to check on her.

"Can I help you, sir?" Ayako asked in annoyance.

"Noo, but I couldn't help overhearing that wonderful conversation you just had with yourself," the strange man replied, "And I like the sound of that idea you were about to have. So maybe the better questions is... can _I_ help _you_?

The man touched the side of his face. **SWISH! **The man's normal face vanished and was suddenly replaced by the make-up covered face of Mr. 2 Bon Kurei.

"Mr 2!" Ayako gasped.

Suddenly she wasn't bored anymore.

**-x-**

'Till Next Time...

Peace!


	10. Operation: Free Baroque Works pt II

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga and Eiichiro Oda. No money is being made from this story.

**Ms. Goldenweek's Operation: Free Baroque Works Pt II**

**-x-**

Ayako sat on the floor where she'd fallen and stared up at Mr. 2 as he flashed her a gaudy grin.

"That's right, it's me!" he announced, "This ain't no joke!"

Ayako peered into the kitchen and saw that Mana and Jun had moved on to temporarily boarding up the large hole they'd blown in the rear wall. They would keep it that way until they got the large refrigerator that they needed to fill the hole. The loud voice of Mr. 2 was drowned out by the louder construction work.

"But... what're you doing here?" Ayako asked as she got up and climbed back onto her stool, "Didn't you escape Alabasta with the Straw Hats?"

"Yes, oh what a touching departure that was!" Mr. 2 nearly cried, "My crew and I drew the Marines away from them so they could go meet the Princess in case she wished to join them. I was so truly touched by such noble dedication that I was willing to give myself and my crew up to ensure their escape! But then One Eye and the swordsman insisted that they wouldn't let me go on my own! They boarded my ship in disguise and along with their battalion of fighting seals they helped me and my men fight off the marines! Both of our ships managed to make a clean getaway, aaaah, such noble pirates!"

"Then if you got away, why are you still here?" Ayako questioned.

"Don't you know the fine art of escaping, little girl?" Mr. 2 inquired, "Once you escape from somewhere, that's the last place people will look for you. I came here because you three, Mr. 3 and Ms. All Sunday are the only other agents not in prison."

"Oh," Ayako said, "But don't you have a bounty on your head? You can't be here. The King wiped our slates clean. We're opening an honest business. I'm sorry but we can't have a wanted criminal-"

"Not so fast, sister!" Bon Kurei interjected, "The King may have verbally cleared your names, but that doesn't mean squat to those nasty marines!" The well-dressed Okama pulled a newspaper out from his pocket. "Here's a newspaper that's actually new for you to peruse! Page four, dear."

Ayako took the paper and flipped to the indicated page. She blinked and stared at... herself. Mr. 3's picture was next to her, Jun and Mana's pictures were under theirs, and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei and Ms. All Sunday were above them. A large headline read 'Baroque Works Agents Still at Large'.

"They managed to capture the Unluckies," Mr. 2 explained, "They used Mr. 13's ability as a sketch artist to get accurate drawings of the six of us."

"Nooo... we were cleared..." Ayako whined.

"Those are the marines you're dealing with, girlie," Mr. 2 pointed out, "They don't care who's guilty or innocent, they just want to complete their full set of Baroque Works Officer Agents. They won't stop until all of us are behind bars so they can cover up for the fact that they did nothing while Alabasta was saved from falling to ruin by our favorite motley crew of pirates."

"Then what do we do?" Ayako asked. "I don't want to be arrested for no reason..."

"Exactly, why should we play by the rules when those Marines won't?" Bon Kurei pointed out, "If they're going to brand us a criminals anyway, then let's give them a reason! I knew there was something I liked about you, Ms. Goldenweek, clearly your time with the Straw Hats rubbed off on you. We'll carry that lovely plan of yours. Just say there word, and I'm with you, my girl!"

"Plan?" Ayako repeated. "What plan?"

"Your lovely plan to give our fellow Officer Agents a second chance to go free and pursue their dreams!" Mr. 2 exclaimed. "We'll free our fellow Officer Agents from prison and give them a second chance so they can pursue _their_ dreams! Ooooh, how lovely!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ayako said, "I never said that."

"You were about to," Mr. 2 countered.

"I said _someone_ should do it," Ayako clarified, "Not _me_! Not _us_!"

"Think for a second there, dearie," Bon Kurei instructed, "If we don't go then who will? Come now, Ms. Goldenweek, where's your sense of camaraderie and adventure? I thought you learned something from the Straw Hats?"

Ayako bit her lip as she thought about what Mr. 2 was saying. He wanted her to go with him to break the other Officer Agents out of prison. She'd been sitting here moping about being bored, well now this strange man was offering her a chance at an adventure. She'd be dubbed a criminal if she did this but it looked like the Marines had made her one anyway. If she was going to be thrown in prison regardless, she might as well give them a reason. But in the slim chance that they succeeded in this crazy mission, they'd be giving their fellow agents a chance at a new life. She knew that she'd always be grateful to the Straw Hats for turning her life around. Maybe it was time for her to pay it forward by doing the same thing for somebody else.

"Okay, I'll do it," Ayako agreed.

"Atta girl!" Mr. 2 cheered. "Now we just need to get Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine in on it. I'm sure it'll be easier to break into that prison with those two with us."

"No," Ayako refused. "They stopped a bomb that would have killed a million people. They're heroes and they're happy. Those two at least have people to vouch for them. They're living their dreams right now. We can't ask them to throw all that away so they can spend the rest of their lives in prison if we fail."

"Ah, how noble!" Bon Kurei sighed. "Very well, we'll leave your friends to live their happily ever after! Looks like it's just you and me, ducky! You know, I never had a partner while I was working with Baroque Works, let's see what I was missing out on."

"Wait, you want to go _now_?" Ayako questioned.

"Of course, there's no time like the present!" Mr. 2 pointed out. Ayako bit her lip. Despite the fact that she'd agreed to this, she was still reluctant. A lot could go wrong here. She was nervous. "I've got tea in the turtle I came her in..."

"Sold!" Ayako chirped. Mana had removed the stove and moved it across the room during her kitchen renovation so Ayako hadn't had tea in days. It would be just the thing to calm her nerves.

She picked up her blue backpack filled with art supplies that she always had nearby - an artist never knew when their muse might strike them - and pulled out her signature pink hat and put it on for old time's sake. She dumped the plate of rice crackers that Mana had left out into her bag then hefted it onto her back.

Ayako peeked her head into the kitchen and spotted Mana holding a board in place while Jun hammered in it and quickly called out to her. "Mana, I'm going out for tea with a strange man!"

"Okay, have fun, sweetie," Mana replied absently.

"You shouldn't have broken it to her that way!" Mr. 2 scolded her as he grabbed Ayako's hand and all but dragged her out the door. He led her up to a large turtle with a cowboy hat that was hooked up to a carriage. "Banchi, here, used to belong to Ms. All Sunday but she abandoned the poor fellow when she fled the county. I've been using him to get around."

They had just gotten inside when they heard Mana's scream, **"Wait... WHAAAT?"**

**-x-**

'Till Next Time...

Peace!


	11. Operation: Free Baroque Works pt III

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga and Eiichiro Oda. No money is being made from this story.

**Ms. Goldenweek's Operation: Free Baroque Works Pt III**

**-x-**

"Uuugghhh..." Ayako groaned and clutched her hands over her mouth to keep from throwing up as she laid across the seat in the carriage being pulled by Banchi the turtle. The turtle in question was showing incredible un-turtle-like speed as it raced across the Sandora Desert.

"Hey, are you okay?" her odd travel companion Mr. 2 asked.

"Uugghh... I get m-motion sickness..." Ayako whimpered, "When I got on this turtle... I thought it would be... uughh... slow..."

"Normally it is," Mr. 2 assured her, "But Ms. Valentine and Mr. 5 chased us a third of the way into the desert! I had Banchi go at Top Speed! If we hadn't gotten attacked by that pair of Sandora Dragons they'd probably STILL be after us! I suppose I could get him to go slower..." Mr. 2 stood up and opened the side door to the carriage, "ALRIGHT BANCHI! YOU CAN SLOW DOWN NOW!"

The large turtle finally stopped running and slowed down to a more acceptable turtle speed. Ayako still felt light-headed but she managed to sit up.

"You still look a little green, dear," Bon Kurei noted. "Do you always get sick like that?"

"All my life," Ayako answered, "I never could handle moving at a fast speed. I'm fine on a ship because they move slowly enough. I can ride slower animals. I absolutely hate flying and I don't run much either. That's why I've always been very laid-back, my body can't handle being active."

"Well then I guess we'll make the perfect pair," Mr. 2 decided, "I'll handle the fighting, you can deal with that pesky planning and provide support. So, what's the first step of your lovely plan to free our fellow Officer Agents?"

"My plan... right..." Ayako mumbled, she wondered if this was actually her idea or just Mr. 2's. "Well, we need to find a way to get to the prison without arising too much suspicion."

"Best way to do that would be to acquire a Marine ship," Mr. 2 supplied.

"I've got my paints," Ayako said, "Once we're on the ship, I can hypnotize the crew. But we still need to figure out how we're going to get on the ship in the first place. I don't know... Mr. 3 always did all the planning... He always thought of me as a tool. Maybe he was right..."

"Don't say that!" Bon Kurei exclaimed, "You've just never had a chance to before! I can tell there's no love lost between you and Mr. 3."

"He's a jerk," Ayako stated, "After we lost to Luffy, he fled Little Garden on his ship and left me, Mana and Jun for dead." She left it unsaid that Mr. 2 would have been the one to kill them.

"Think then, girl," Mr. 2 encouraged her, "How do we get the Marines to come to us?"

"Well, we're wanted criminals..." Ayako reasoned, "If one of us pretended to be a bounty hunter that captured the other... They'd take the prison onto their ship... Then the other one would have to sneak on as well..."

"I believe out of the two of us, I am the better at pretending to be people and infiltrating places," Mr. 2 pointed out. "So what if I take the guise of a bounty hunter and pretend to capture you, once the Marines come to get us, I'll replace one of them and slip you your paints on the ship so we can take control of it."

"That could work..." Ayako said, "But wait... they know that Mr. 3 and I are a pair..."

Mr. 2's wide grin got even wider. "Have some tea, dearie." Ayako glanced at the cube-shaped wicker basket that was on the seat next to her. She opened the lid to reveal a tea kettle, two cups, and a sugar bowl. They had all been strapped down to the bottom of the basket to keep them from falling over on the ride.

Ayako pulled out the tea kettle and poured herself a cup of tea then added three quick spoons of sugar. She took a sip. "This is Earl Grey," she noted. "This was... Mr. 3's... favorite..." She trailed off as she stared down at the cup then took another long look at the china kettle and sugar bowl. "This is Mr. 3's tea set!" Ayako turned to stare at Mr. 2, "What's going on here?"

"Weeeell," Mr. 2 replied, "After Sanji defeated me, I made my escape from Alubarna on Banchi. I took him back to Nanohana so I could get in contact with my men that I left stationed there. When I arrived, I ran into your former partner as he was attempting to escape the island on that wax boat of his. I failed to accomplish my mission to kill him so... I'm afraid I couldn't resist..."

**Gulp! **Ayako swallowed hard. "Couldn't resist... what?" Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to this.

"Ms. Goldenweek, if you look under your seat you'll see a big sack," Mr. 2 Bon Kurei explained, "Your former partner Mr. 3 is inside it..."

Ayako peered down over the edge of her seat and spotted the large sack that he had mentioned. The sack wiggled and Ayako let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Okay, Mr. 2 hadn't killed him. She didn't particularly care for Mr. 3 but she would have begun to seriously question this trip if her new partner in crime had murdered her old one.

This wasn't exactly a meeting that she was looking forward to so Ayako wasn't surprised when her hands shook as reached down and pulled the sack opened to reveal her bound and gagged former partner Mr. 3. The sculptors eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her.

"Hi, Mr. 3," she greeted him as she reached down and pulled his gag off.

"Ms. Goldenweek!" he exclaimed, "Oh thank goodness! Quick, girl, untie me! We've got to get away from that lunatic. Baroque Works has fallen but you and I can still strike out on our own."

Ayako took a deep breath then answered, "No."

"Wh-what?" Mr. 3 sputtered. He was so used to bossing her around that he was caught off guard when she not only talked back to him but outright refused his instructions. "Don't be silly, get me out of here and the two us can form our own artistic venture. It'll be just like old times."

"Not that you ever cared but I never liked those old time," Ayako told him. "Mr. 2 and I are going to break the other Officer Agents out of prison."

"WHAT?" Mr. 3 shrieked, "ARE YOU CRAZY? DON'T BE A FOOL GIRL! You're talking nonsense! Stop being a lazy lump and untie me!"

Ayako bit her lip, "A lot's changed since you left me to die on Little Garden, Mr. 3," she stated. "I'm not that little girl you can order around anymore! I never wanted to work for a criminal organization and take over a country. I'm going to pursue my dream! I'm going to be real artist!"

"HOOHOOHAHAHA!" Mr. 3 laughed. "Good luck with that! I've seen your work, it completely lacks structure and form!"

"OOOH! NO HE DIDN'T!" Bon Kurei gasped. Ayako glared down at him, it was one thing to call her lazy but she'd damned if anyone insulted her art.

"Oh _yeah_?" she snapped, "Well _your_ sculptures are the most uncreative excuses for art that I've ever seen! Your only original design is that silly candelabra that you use to cover other people in wax because you're not artistic enough _or_ talented enough to actually create your own work!"

Mr. 3's eyes widened in shock while Mr. 2 laughed, "GAAA HAHAHA! YOU GO GIRL!"

"I... I created the Candle Champion!" Mr. 3 insisted, "Even Straw Hat thought it was cool!"

"It was cool," Ayako agreed, "Because it was _my idea_! Remember how that conversation went? I said, 'Hey, Mr. 3, when your wax gets hard it's as hard as steel right?' and you were snooty and said 'Even you should have realized that by now'. I ignored you and said 'Well you know what would be cool? If you covered yourself in wax and made a huge suit of armor!' Then you said, 'You know, that doesn't sound too bad. Perhaps you're useful after-all'. And let's not forget that your first suit of armor looked like a potato with arms and legs! You took your actual design from an armored warrior painting that _I made_!"

"Well... um... maybe I was a little dismissive of your abilities at first..." Mr. 3 admitted. "But... MPPHHMFF!" Ayako stuffed the gag back in his mouth.

"I'm not stupid, Mr. 3," Ayako informed him, "I went along with you because I didn't realize that I could do other things. But now I do and I'm never going back to that life." She also didn't go against him because the punishment for betraying Baroque Works was death. She knew she wouldn't be able to live her life for long if she had a vicious group of assassins after her.

Ayako looked over Mr. 3 at Mr. 2, "Alright, let's do this," she resolved, "You'll change your face and pretend to be a bounty hunter and turn me and Mr. 3 into the Marines then sneak on board the ship disguised as one of them. Once we've set off for the prison, you slip me my paints and I'll hypnotize the Marines into helping us break into the prison. We'll grab the other agents that actually have dreams and make our escape." Ayako lowered her gaze and glared down at Mr. 3, "But we'll leave _him_ behind."

"GAAA HAHAHAHA!" Mr. 2 laughed, "That's a great plan, girl! I knew you had it in you!"

**-x-**

'Till Next Time...

Peace!


	12. Operation: Free Baroque Works pt IV

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga and Eiichiro Oda. No money is being made from this story.

**Ms. Goldenweek's Operation: Free Baroque Works Pt IV**

**-x-**

"Stop wiggling!" Ayako hissed at Mr. 3. The two of them were tied up and slung over Mr. 2's shoulders. Mr. 2 had slipped into a desert outfit and also wore the face of a slim man with hallowed cheeks, dark blue hair and a bushy dark blue mustache. Ayako's paints were stashed in a satchel that Mr. 2 had on the same shoulder she was on.

"And you keep quiet," Mr. 2 reminded her, "We've just got to get through town to meet the Marines that we're going to make a mockery of." Ayako nodded as Mr. 2 walked down the main street of Rain Base with the Mr. 3 Pair bound and slung over his shoulders.

Alabasta had a population of ten million people (before the war) and Mr. 2's Copy Copy Fruit Powers allowed him to blend in seamlessly.

"That's right!" the disguised Mr. 2 boasted to people as he passed the town that had formerly been Crocodile's home base, "I caught these two Baroque Works Agents hiding out in the desert! I'm off to meet the Marines to get my reward!"

"Well done sir!" a woman congratulated him.

"Serves those punks right after what they tried to do to this country!" a man insisted.

"Stop by the bar on the end of the street when you're done," another man requested, "We'll buy you a drink to celebrate."

"Sure," Mr. 2 agreed, "It's great to see everyone coming together like this!"

"You've got that right," a third man agreed, "We might have suffered through a war orchestrated by that evil Crocodile but now Alabasta is stronger than ever!"

"Yar har!" Mr 2 gave out a fake laugh that seemed to fit his new character. "That's the truth!"

Ayako was about to reprimand him for drawing attention to them but then she was struck by another thought, '_"evil Crocodile"_. When they got to the prison, how was she supposed to determine who was good and who was evil? Crocodile definitely was. But she couldn't honestly expect the other Officer Agents to just come out and tell her their deepest desires.

They left the main road and down an alley. But they were stopped by two men at the end.

"Oi, are you the guy that caught the Baroque Works Agents?"Ayako chanced a look over her shoulder and saw a strange man with gray hair, a mushroom stalk for a beard and heart-shaped sunglasses. He wore a standard blue Marine pants and a cap that were offset by a loud yellow shirt with purple marks that looked like the ones on a giraffe.

"I am," Mr. 2 confirmed.

"We were ordered to meet you here and take the prisoners to our ship ourselves," the other man explained. He was muscular with untidy pale violet hair, tanned skin and a scar on his right cheek. He wore a navy blue t-shirt and orange pants with plaid designs on them.

This wasn't good. Their plan hung on Mr. 2 being able to reach the ship and sneak aboard it.

"Oh, in my Snail Call I was told that I'd meet you at your ship," Mr. 2 pointed out. "Who're you guys anyway?"

"I'm Seaman Recruit Jango," the strange man proclaimed as he struck a pose, "Not to be confused with the former Pirate Captain 'One Two' Jango!"

"And I'm Seaman Recruit Fullbody," the violet haired man announced as he struck a pose that matched his partner's and revealed the knuckle duster on his right hand. "Captain Hina didn't want another Baroque Works Agent to escape us so she sent us, her most faithful and trusted men to ensure that the prisoners reached the ship."

"Actually, we had to beg and plead with her to let her do this," Jango reminded his partner, "After that disaster with the Straw Hats we have a lot to make up for."

"Don't tell _them _that you idiot!" Fullbody scolded him.

"Hold on," Mr. 2 protested, "I don't think I like this change of plans..."

"Aw, calm down," Jango tried to placate him. "You'll still get your reward money."

"Yeah, here it is," Fullbody added as held up a bag and shook it to reveal there was gold inside. "We'll give it to you, we just need ya to do one more thing for us."

Jango pulled a ring out from his shirt, "Point the prisoners towards me so I can put 'em to sleep to make sure they're safe for transportation and won't escape."

Mr. 2 slowly took Ayako and Mr. 3 off of his shoulders and turned them to face the two Marines. Crackers! Their whole plan was going to go up in smoke because of these two idiots.

Jango started to swing his ring in front of him, "Look at this ring and when I say 'One, Two, Jango' you'll fall asleep," Jango instructed. Ayako blinked as she watched the ring swing. Hypnotism. She'd have to avoid looking at it. "One! Two! JAAN-" Ayako yanked on Mr. 2's arm and pulled him downward so she broke both of their eye contact with the ring. "-GOOOO!"

**FWA-FWA-FWUMP!**

**"Zzzzzzz..."** Ayako opened her eyes to a surprise. Jango, Fullbody and Mr. 3 all fast asleep.

"What just happened?" Mr. 2 asked.

"That idiot put _himself _to sleep," Ayako realized, "Yeah! Our plan's going to go off perfectly because of these two idiots! Here's your disguise Mr. 2."

**-x-**

"We're back, Captain Hina!" Jango exclaimed as he and Fullbody carried the 'sleeping' Ayako and her actually sleeping former partner Mr. 3 up the gangplank to their ship.

"Are you proud of us, Captain Hina?" Fullbody asked, "Please say you are!"

**"To be honest, Hina half-expected you bumbling fools to flub this up,"** a woman admitted. Ayako opened her eye a crack and spotted a tall woman with long pink-blonde hair wearing red lipstick and a purple suit with a white blouse underneath.

"Not this time!" Jango assured her as he struck a pose.

"This time we came through for you!" Fullbody insisted as he matched Jango's pose.

"I can't believe I'm saying then," Hina admitted, "But good job, you two. Hina's impressed."

"YEAH!" Jango and Fullbody cheered. Jango did a spin and started to pump his arm while Fullbody executed the same move less than half a second later.

"Stop that! Put those two in the holding cell," Captain Hina ordered, "You can dance on our way to the prison. Raise anchor, Black Cage Corps, let's set sail for Black Cage Prison."

Ayako grinned as Jango and Fullbody carried them across the deck to the holding cell.

Everything was going according to plan.

**-x-**

We've reached the half-way point. Things are going to pick up after this.

I decided to give the random prison that they break into in the original cover story a name. And since Hina is going to be the main antagonist of this fun little side-arc I decided to make it her prison. I think it makes sense for 'the Black Cage' to have a prison as her Marine Base.

'Till Next Time...

Peace!


	13. Operation: Free Baroque Works pt V

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga and Eiichiro Oda. No money is being made from this story.

**Ms. Goldenweek's Operation: Free Baroque Works V**

**-x-**

'Black Cage' Hina walked across the deck of her ship en route to her Marine Base which was known as Black Cage Prison. While her prison wasn't as infamous as Impel Down it was nothing to scoff at and Hina would be damned if she let even one criminal escape from it.

Hina stopped halfway across the deck and saw Jango and Fullbody once again goofing off and dancing together as they stood guard outside the prison hold which held their two captive Baroque Works Agents.

"No, no, you've got to push up with your toes, like this," Fullbody instructed Jango as they attempted to learn some new dance that was somehow supposed to impress her. "Now all your weight is on the ball of your foot and you can spin faster and for longer. Watch..." **Swwiiisshh! **Fullbody pushed up onto his toes then did a three-rotation spin before he struck a pose. "YEAH!"

"Woooww!" Jango exclaimed, "Okay, okay, let me try!" **Swwiish! **Jango did a less impressive double-spin before he stopped and swayed on the spot.

"You're not pushing off right," Fullbody corrected him, "If you're going to spin on your right foot then you've got to push off even harder with your left. Use the ball of your foot to spin."

"Okay... one more time," Jango decided as he pushed himself back up onto his toe. **Swwiiissshh! **Hina's eyes widened slightly as Jango did an impressive quadruple spin. "Aheehee! I did it!"

"Yeah you did!" Fullbody cheered as he struck a pose which Jango quickly copied.

Hina shook her head and moved along, nothing out of the ordinary for those two.

She completely missed the wide grin that Fullbody wore as she walked away.

**-x-**

Ayako sat in the holding cell with her bound and gagged former partner Mr. 3 on the other side. She and Mr. 2 had to ditch her blue backpack along with Fullbody's body but they'd managed to sneak her painting supplies in under their clothing since Mr. 2 had been the one to 'search' her. Ayako sat on the floor and stared at the blank wall in front of her with her paints scattered around her as she tried to solve her latest problem.

Her plan with Mr. 2 was to break into the prison and free the other Officer Agents that were capable of dreaming but dreams were personal and she needed a way to tell whether freeing the other agents would be harmful or not. They were trained assassins so she had to be careful.

Ayako painted a dab of red paint on the wall in front of her, "Bullfight Red is a target..."

Ayako added a blob of yellow downward and to the right, "Laughter Yellow is happiness..."

Ayako mixed her yellow and blue paint to make it green, "Calming Green is serenity..."

Ayako made a blot of blue paint to the left of the green, "Sadness Blue is sorrow..."

Ayako combined her blue paint with red and create a purple spot, "Passion Purple is love..."

Ayako stared at the circle of colored paint that she'd made on the wall. "What color would be the color of dreams?" Ayako sighed and dropped on her back and stared up at the rainbow of colors.

Ayako blinked. Rainbow. "That's it!" she exclaimed as she sat up with a shot. "A dream isn't just one color! It's all of them! A dream is a target, a goal, that someone strives to reach, it's something that a person is passionate about and loves with everything they are, nothing is more depressing than someone who has had their dreams destroyed, just the thought of a person's dream can bring a calm feeling of serenity, and nothing would make anyone happier than to accomplish their dream and to see it realized."

Ayako touched her brush to the wall and swirled the red, yellow, green, blue and purple paint together into her signature Colors Trap C.T. symbol.

Normally, Ayako was immune to her own paint but an artist had to believe in their own work so there were times like this when she would allow herself to be hypnotized by her colors.

Ayako's eyes widened as she found herself in an illusion. She now wore a magenta beret, her hair had been cut into a short bob and had several magenta streaks dyed into it. She wore a baby blue shirt under a yellow vest, a knee length red skirt and magenta sneakers that matched her beret. She was holding a large paintbrush and a pallet of paints. She was free and she was happy. She was a real artist.

"**Mmm?" **Ayako turned around to find that Mr. 3 had been affected by her rainbow paint too. The '3' in his hair shot up to look like an exclamation point '!' as he was caught in Ayako's Dream Rainbow Colors Trap.

Mr. 3 was suddenly dressed in a fancy blue and white vertically striped suit as he bowed before an adoring crowd while they admired his latest statue. "Thank you, thank you!" Galdino the world-renowned sculptor said as he was applauded. Ayako noted that the actual sculpture was his signature candelabra and it was still hampered by the sculptor's lack of artistic creativity.

Ayako pressed her hand onto the rainbow symbol and dragged it downward which caused the paint to smudge and the illusion to shatter. Mr. 3 turned and glared at her.

"It may have looked like we have similar dreams," Ayako stated, "But your dream isn't really to be a world renowned sculptor but to have people actually admire your work. It must have been hard for you to have people criticize your art and say it wasn't good enough. Eventually you must have reached your breaking point, you captured a bunch of your critics and put them in your candelabra death trap so they would 'finally appreciate your artistic genius'. But that tiny slice of revenge wasn't enough for you... you wanted more people to truly appreciate your work so you became a criminal assassin. Your dream led you to hurting and killing people."

"MMmmmm…" Mr. 3 let out a muffled growl.

"But do you know what the real crime is?" Ayako continued, "You almost made me… like you. I actually have artistic talent. My sense of color is so complete that people fall into hypnotized trances just from looking at my work. I'm not like you. For me, it isn't about people appreciating my paintings. It was about seeing amazing things and then capturing their majesty on canvas. That's what being a true artist is about. That's my dream. And you almost made me forget it. That's why we're going to leave you behind in the prison."

Ayako coated her paintbrush in the rainbow paint then walked over to the front of the cell and spotted Fullbody and Jango dancing through the bars of the main door.

"Psst! Fullbody!" the mousy girl called out to her new partner in crime. "I need you."

"Time to check on the prisoners!" Fullbody exclaimed.

"Right," Jango agreed, "Lead the way, good buddy."

The duo entered and Fullbody was quick to close the door behind them. **Klank!**

"Hey, why isn't she tied up?" Jango wondered.

"**Colors Trap: Rainbow Dream!" **The rainbow symbol splattered on Jango's chest and easily hypnotized the highly susceptible hypnotist.

Since the illusion was on Jango and not a wall, he and the artist were the only ones to see it. "Oooh! I know Hina, I'm a lovely dancer. I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me and my bestest buddy Captain Fullbody. Aheehee! Oh, you're too kind! Really, it's _my_ pleasure."

"I found a way to find out what our fellow agents' dreams are," Ayako explained to Fullbody, "Wanna try it?" Ayako held up her brush.

"Very well," Mr. 2 agreed, "Hit me, baby!" **Swish! **Ayako slashed her rainbow coated paintbrush and the symbol connected with Fullbody's chest. The illusion began but once again because it was on a person and not a wall it was seen only by the Okama it was on and the artist I was created by. Fullbody was replaced by Mr. 2 only he was wearing a fancy white swan-like dress. He still had his original swan-themed ballet slippers but they had decorative wings on their sides.

"Okay... I don't get this one," Ayako admitted.

"My dream is to meet the Omaka Queen Ivankov and to train under him," Bon Kurei explained. "My Okama Way will finally reach its full potential and this swan will finally be able to fly!"

"Wow, I hope your dream comes true, Mr. 2," Ayako replied. "Mine's to be a real artist. I want to travel the world, see incredible things and then immortalize them on canvas."

"Bentham," Mr. 2 said to Ayako's sudden confusion. "That's my name."

"Oh… I'm Ayako," she introduced herself.

"We just shared something deep and personal," Bentham told her, "That means we are no longer partners in the scheme together. We're friends."

"Friends?" Ayako repeated, "Awww!" Ayako reached out and hugged her new friend through the bars and he happily returned it. Ayako smiled. She'd set off to break her boredom and to pay a favor forward by giving some lost souls a second chance to achieve their dreams. She never imaged that she'd make such an incredible – albeit very quirky – friend.

But you know what they say about the best-laid plans of mice and men… the oft go astray.

**-x-**

'Till Next Time...

Peace!


	14. Operation: Free Baroque Works pt VI

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga and Eiichiro Oda. No money is being made from this story.

**Ms. Goldenweek's Operation: Free Baroque Works VI**

**-x-**

"We've arrived," Hina announced as she entered the prison hold flanked by Jango and Fullbody.

Ayako sat against the far wall of the cell. She and Bentham had cleaned the paint off of the wall and the bodies of the two Seaman Recruits. They'd never see this coming. It was now or never.

"Surprise!" Ayako exclaimed as she pulled her paintbrush and pallet out from behind her back.

"What… where'd you get those?" Hina demanded. "How'd you get free?"

**Klank! **Fullbody closed the prison hold door. "Didn't you hear her?" he touched his face. **Swish! **Fullbody became Bentham. "SURPRISE!" Bentham did a spin and swung his leg around into Jango's face and knocked him out. **THWAK! THUD!**

"YOOUU!" Hina snarled as she whirled around to face the man that had infiltrated her crew.

"**Colors Trap: Calming Green!" Swish! **Hina made the big mistake to turn her back on Ayako when she had her paints. The green symbol connected with the back of Hina's head.

"Ooooohhhh…" Hina mumbled as her anger evaporated and was replaced by calmness.

"That's right, it's me, my dear!" Bentham proclaimed. "Thank you for being such a great sport and bringing us all the way back here so we could free our fellow Baroque Works Agents!" Bentham dashed across the room and pulled the cell key out of Fullbody's pocket. **Klick! **With a flick of his wrist, the cell door opened and Ayako was free.

"You… criminals…" the entranced Marine Captain attempted to fight Ayako's hypnosis as Ayako joined Bentham outside the cell. "Hina's… Hina won't allow this…"

"Too bad," Ayako replied, "My paint's on your head. You can't fight my hypnosis."

"Goodie!" Bentham cheered, "Then she won't mind if I borrow her body for this prison break!" **Swish! **Suddenly there were two 'Black Cage' Hina's in the prison hold. The only problem was that one wore a purple suit while the other wore a navy t-shirt and orange pants. "Ayako, we're going to need to borrow her clothes! Un! Deux! Trois! Strip Her!"

"Good thing the paint's on her head then," Ayako remarked as she reached out and undid Hina's pants and pulled them down while Bentham stripped off Fullbody's orange pants. Ayako blinked in surprise as she glanced from Hina's blank lacy panties to Bentham's eerily similar white ones. "Are… are you wearing women's underwear?"

"Of course!" Bentham assured her, "That's the Okama Way!" Ayako slipped off Hina's pants and shoes and slid them over to Bentham who quickly put them on. Ayako reached up and undid the buttons on Hina's purple coat and white blouse then slid them off and down her arms. Ayako looked passed Hina's matching black lace bra and blushed when she saw that Bentham had stripped off Fullbody's t-shirt and now the Hina copy stood there topless.

"Hina's… humiliated…" That was putting it mildly. In her place, Ayako would be mortified. Ayako handed off Hina's clothes and Bentham pulled them on. They dragged the underwear-clad Hina into the cell and the fully disguised Bentham tied Ayako up again then he stashed Ayako's paint pallet under Hina's coat before he grabbed Mr. 3 and carried them out of the prison hold.

"Make land, men," 'Hina' called out to 'her' men. "Hina's taking these two in personally."

And just like that, they were in. No one questioned Black Cage Hina as she carried the two prisoners into Black Cage Prison.

**-x-**

"C'mon, the high profile cells are this way!" Bentham called out as they dashed down a hall. He'd changed back to himself but still wore Hina's purple suit as he ran down the hall with Mr. 3 tucked underneath his arm. Ayako just struggled to keep up with the long-legged Okama.

**Skiissssh… **Bentham skidded to a stop in front of a cell. "YOU'VE MADE BAIL LADIES!" Ayako caught up and saw a tall blue haired woman and a chubby brown-haired older lady.

"Mr. 2? Ms. Goldenweek?" the taller, younger woman… Ms. Double Finger questioned.

"Ms. Double Finger, Ms. Merry Christmas," Bentham greeted the two women as he used the key to open the cell door. "Ms. Goldenweek here decided to give you a second chance a freedom!" He was really still insisting that this was all _her _idea. This drew the older women's attention to Ayako as they exited the cell. Ayako waved nervously. "Come on! Let's go free the others!"

Bentham dashed onward down the hallway and the two newly free prisoners followed after him. Ayako struggled to keep up with the two women and the man wearing women's clothing.

They reached another cell further down the hall. "JAILBREAK GENTS!" Bentham announced as he unlocked the door but then caught Ms. Double Finger and Ms. Merry Christmas off guard when he shoved them into the cell then hauled Ayako in and shut the door. **KLANK!**

"Why am I not surprised that he's wearing women's clothing?" asked a long limbed man with dark skin and shaved silver hair. He was the (former) invincible assassin Daz Bones. Mr. 1

A large bulky man with green hair and a long dog was next to him. Mr. 4

Ayako's eyes settled on the final man in the cell. He had gray skin, dark purple hair, a gold hook, and a scar going across his face that marred his handsome features: Sir Crocodile, Mr. 0. This was Ayako's first time meeting all the other Officer Agents.

**FWUMP!** "HOLD IT JUST UN SECOND!" Bentham called out as he tossed Mr. 3 into the middle of the room. "Ayako's calling the shots here." Everyone's attention was drawn to her. Bentham passed Ayako her paint pallet from under Hina's coat then nudged Ayako into the center of the cell, "This is your time to shine, sweat-heart."

"Ah!" Ayako squeaked. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves and found her courage. "Um… We all have two things in common. We're all Baroque Works Officer Agents. And we were all defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates. We underestimated the power of dreamers like them and that's why we all lost. Mr. 5, Ms. Valentine and I spent some time on the Straw Hats' ship and we decided that maybe the Straw Hats were right all along. We left the organization and were given a second chance. Now those two are happily living their dreams in Alabasta." She paused. "Mr. 2 and I decided to come and give you guys that same second chance."

Ayako dabbed her paintbrush in her pallet, swirled it around over her head and sent her latest symbol up onto the cell ceiling. **Swish!** **"Colors Trap: Dream Rainbow!" **

The illusion began and she was Ayako the Artist again. Bentham was back in his swan costume. Mr. 3 laid on the floor as the famous sculptor Galdino.

"I've always wanted to be a pretty Princess," Ms. Merry Christmas admitted as she stood there in a fancy white dress and wore a crown.

"IIIIII…" Mr. 4, who wore a pizza parlor uniform, started to say but was cut off by his partner.

"He wants to be a pizza deliver guy but couldn't because he's so slow! Slow! And Lassoo doesn't just want to be a gun, he wants to be a tank." The dog in question was now a green armored tank with treads and a gun turret on his back.

Ms. Double Finger was dressed as a simple barmaid, "Working as an assassin all these years has been taxing. I've wanted to stop and settle down and do something simple for a while now."

Mr. 1 wore a cape, tights, a fancy belt and a mask. "I don't want to talk about it," he growled. He'd eaten the Dice Dice Fruit. Also called the Supa Supa no Mi. He wanted to be a Supah Hero.

And finally, Crocodile wore a gold trimmed pirate captain's coat. The man slowly got to his feet. "So are we escaping or not?"

"Not you," Ayako said as she pointed at him. **Gulp! **She was five feet tall and the eight foot three former Warlord towered over her. But she didn't back down and stood her ground. "You've got the same dream as Luffy. You want to be King of the Pirates. But you don't share the true heart of a dreamer like he does. You did horrible things to try to achieve your dream."

"I've seen the cruel realities of the world, girl," he growled. "Do you really think he can do it?"

**Gulp! **She couldn't believe she was actually standing up to their former leader Sir Crocodile. "Yes… Yes I do," Ayako answered. "I've never seen Mr. 3 lose but Luffy rose to the occasion and he beat him to save his friends. You were supposed to be invincible in the desert but Luffy rose to the occasion again and he beat you too. He'll fight even stronger enemies as he continues his journey and he'll end up beating them as well. His dedication to his dream and his crew will keep him going no matter what happens. He's going to be King of the Pirates."

"You were our leader," Ayako continued, "We followed you for years… and we failed. I came to give the others a second chance at their dreams. Do the noble thing for once and let them have it. The way you went about achieving your dream is dangerous, and I can't let you leave with us."

"Very well," Crocodile conceded as he sat back down. "The Captain goes down with his ship." Their former leader leaned in and gave Ayako a curious look. "When did you become so brave?"

"I… met a passionate Princess and a group of remarkable pirates," Ayako answered. She looked down at her magenta sneakers and spotted her former partner. "He's staying too."

"And so am I," the Super Hero announced as he sat down next to the King of the Pirates.

"EVERYONE ELSE, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Bentham exclaimed. He unlocked the door and the two men, two women, the dog and Ayako rushed out of the cell. The illusion faded.

"**CAW!" **The others darted down a set of stairs while Ayako stopped then turned and spotted a vulture and an otter locked in a cage, Ms. Friday and Mr. 13.

Ayako leaned over the railing, "BENNY!" she called down to Bentham, "The keys!"

"COMIN' YOUR WAY, SHORT-STUFF!" he shouted as he tossed the keys up to her. **Whish! **Ayako reached out and caught them. **Whap! **She turned and darted over to the cage and after taking a moment to find the correct key, she freed the Unluckies. **Klick! **

**Skish! **Mr. 13 hopped onto Ms. Friday's back and the vulture unfurled her wings and took off. **SWOSH! **But not before she reached down and grabbed Ayako's shoulder in her claws. **Whap! **"WAIT! NOOO! I DON'T LIKE FLYIIIINNGGG!" she shrieked as they flew down the stairs, she was still able to hear Crocodile's last words as they left the cell behind.

"Interesting partner you've got there, Mr. 3."

The air sick artist and the Unluckies quickly caught up with the other escapees and they charged across the base and out the front door.

But then they stopped. The path was blocked. 'Black Cage' Hina stood in the middle of the dock. She wore a yellow purple-spotted shirt that wasn't buttoned properly that she'd clearly gotten from Jango since the shirtless hypnotist was right next to her… along with over thirty Marines.

"ALRIGHT BAROQUE WORKS!" Bentham yelled, "LET'S FIGHT FOR OUR DREAMS!"

**-x-**

'Till Next Time...

Peace!


	15. Operation: Free Baroque Works pt VII

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga and Eiichiro Oda. No money is being made from this story.

**Ms. Goldenweek's Operation: Free Baroque Works VII**

**-x-**

"You're not going anywhere," Black Cage Hina stated as she stood on the dock with Jango and thirty Black Cage Corps. She had effectively blocked the path for Ayako, Bentham, the three Baroque Works Agents and the three animals. "Hina's got you now. Jango finish this quickly!"

Jango raised his ring and started to swing it back and forth in front of him, "When I say 'One, Two, Jango' you'll all fall asleep," Jango instructed. "ONE... TWO..."

Ayako whisked a black symbol at the hypnotist, **"Colors Trap: Betrayal Black!" Swish!**

The paint struck Jango on the chest and had an instant effect. **Swish! **Jango spun around to face the thirty marines that were behind him. "JAAANGOOOOO!" **FWA-FWA-FWA-FWUMP!**

The Black Cage Corps and Jango dropped to the ground. A tick mark grew on Hina's forehead. "I'll stop you myself then," Hina resolved. "KIMONO SLEEVE CAGE!" **SHOOF! **She threw her arms outward and they turned black as they stretched outward and iron-like bars descended from her arms and crisscrossed to form a long black cage wall.

**SHUNK! **Suddenly, Ms. Merry Christmas popped out from the ground under Hina and grabbed her legs with a pair of mole-like claws. **WHUP!** "You should've stood three steps back on the part of the dock that was above the water," the mole-woman taunted the marine captain as she kept her rooted in place. "GET HER NOW, BOYS!"

Mr. 4 bent down and hefted his dog onto his shoulder. The dog turned into a big gun and fired. **BOOOM! **A baseball flew out of the gun-dog's mouth and exploded on Marine Captain Hina. **KA-BOOOOOM!** Hina was blown up into the air, flipped over and dropped to the ground.

"UN, DEUX, TROIS... GOOO!" Bentham shrieked as they charged across the dock.

"Hina's... Hina will... stop you..." Hina staggered up off of the ground. Her colorful borrowed shirt had been damaged by the explosion and now it hung opened and revealed that all she wore under it was her fancy black lace underwear.

"SEWING STINGER!" Two long spikes grew out of the bottom of Ms. Double Finger's feet and she raced across the dock like she was on stilts. Ayako noted that despite the unflattering prison jumpsuit that she wore, the woman's full hips swung as she crisscrossed her legs while she ran. Ms. Double Finger lashed out and struck the still disoriented Hina across the face. **WHAM! **Hina crashed to the ground and tumbled to the side, somewhere along the way she lost Jango's damaged shirt and was now left in her underwear.  
><strong><br>**Bentham led the rest of them as they charged along the now clear path across the dock towards the ship that they arrived in. Ayako made a note that she really needed to work on this running thing because even Mr. 4 was going faster than her as she fell to the very back of the pack.

**WHOOSH! WHAP! **Once again two claws clamped onto her shoulders and Ayako was lifted up off of the ground and flown towards the ship. "Uuugghhh..." Ayako groaned as she felt the rice crackers and tea that she'd eaten earlier make their presence known.

Thanks to Ms. Friday, Ayako was vaguely aware that she'd caught up with the others, although, now she was a little more concerned with not losing her lunch all over the dock. Bentham and Ms. Double Finger leapt onto the ship, Ms. Merry Christmas, Mr. 13 and Lassoo followed close behind with Mr. 4 bringing up the rear.

**WHAP! **Ms. Friday had just cleared the edge of the ship when an iron-like cuff latched onto Ayako's ankle. "YAAAH!" she screamed as she was yanked back and slammed onto the dock.

"Got you, little mouse," the half-naked Hina taunted as she stalked over to her. She had a small dribble of blood going down the side of her face from when Ms. Double Finger had hit her and there was an almost crazed look in the underwear-clad woman's eyes that told Ayako, if she was the little mouse then Hina was the starving cat.

**"AYAKO!" **came a loud shout. **SKISH! **The cuff was suddenly gone as Hina jumped backward to avoid a kick from Bentham as he landed on his toes in between them. **TMP!**

"Benny!" Ayako exclaimed, "Why'd you come back?"

"I came to rescue you," Bentham answered, "That's what friends do!"

"Then you two 'friends' can spend the rest of your lives in prison together!" Hina growled. "Hina's got you now! KIMONO SLEEVE CAGE!" **SSHHOOOF! **Hina's arms stretched outward and almost instantly surrounded them in a circular black cage.

Ayako looked back and saw the ship leave the dock. "Benny, you shouldn't have come back! Now she's got us both."

"Nope," Bentham replied, "She got greedy. She'll only be catching one of us today." **Wh-whap! **He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up off of the ground then started to spin. **Whoosh... Whoosh... WHOOSH! **Ayako felt a rush of motion sickness again and her eyes crossed as Bentham swung her around him. Then he let go. **WHING! **Ayako struggled to remain conscious as she flew up out of the cage, across the dock, over the water and onto the ship. **WHUP! **She was caught by a pair of strong arms and went face-first into the black-and-white – and notably firm – chest of Ms. Double Finger.

Ayako dropped to the deck and immediately lost the tea and crackers that she had tasted earlier. She wiped her mouth and crawled to the railing. She looked over it and saw Bentham still in Hina's cage on the dock as the ship sailed away from it and Black Cage Prison.

"BENNY! WHY?" she screamed back at him.

"Because, we're friends," he answered. "I'd gladly sacrifice myself to save just one person that I called a friend. But now there's you and six others on that ship. So I'm proud to stay behind and make sure all of you can escape." He looked back at her and flashed her a smile and a thumbs up. "That's what friends do. They help each other achieve their dreams."

"You're not going to stop me," Hina insisted, "I'm still going to catch her."

"Oh, I thought we might hit this little snag," Bentham noted, "You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going to come quietly. BIG MISTAKE! LET'S DANCE, SWEET CHEEKS!"

**(A/N: It was between that and 'You shall not pass'. But I felt that both Dumbledore and Mr. 2 have a certain level of flair that Gandalf doesn't so I went with this one.)**

"Benny..." Ayako whimpered. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned to Ms. Double Finger. "Let's go back! We've gotta save him!"

"There's nothing you can do for him now," Ms. Double Finger told her.

"But... he's my friend..."

"I know," she said, "But if you go back there and get caught then his sacrifice will be for nothing. Your friend gave himself up so you could escape. Don't insult him by making it meaningless."

**Sniff! **Ayako wiped her nose and eyes.

"Who cares about that crazy Okama anyway," Ms. Merry Christmas said as she came out on deck and left Mr. 4 at the helm. "You'd be better off just forgetting about him at this point."

"Forget...?" Ayako repeated. Her tears were instantly gone. "Who... cares?" Oh, so this was why it was called white hot rage. "_I CARE_ YOU SMELLY OLD HAG!" She rushed at the dumpy older woman but Ms. Double Finger grabbed her and held her back. Her grip was like steel. There was no breaking it. But she could still do some verbal damage. "THAT CRAZY OKAMA IS WORTH FIFTY OF YOU! HE SAVED ALL OF OUR LIVES! DON'T YOU EVER DISRESPECT HIM AGAIN OR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! I GAVE YOU A GLIMPSE AT YOUR DREAM, SAY IT AGAIN AND I'LL STICK YOU NECK DEEP IN YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"

"..." Ms. Merry Christmas stared wide-eyed while Ayako seethed and glared at her.

"Well, that shut her up," Ms. Double Finger remarked.

Her yelling at Ms. Merry Christmas didn't change the fact that her friend was going to prison while she got away. Her anger melted away and was then replaced by the pain of loss and guilt. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," Ayako mumbled, "There was always a chance that we might not succeed but we were in it together. Sink or swim, we were supposed to be in it together to the bitter end. This doesn't feel right."

"Then think of it this way," Ms. Double Finger instructed her, "He believed in you, he believed in your plan to the point that he gave himself up to ensure that you succeeded. If he means that much to you, then you'd better not let your friend down."

Ayako wiped her eyes again, "Right," she agreed, "Head for Alabasta. I've got another idea."

While Ms. Goldenweek, Ms. Double Finger, Mr. 4, Ms. Merry Christmas, Lassoo, Mr. 13 and Ms. Friday managed to escape from Black Cage Prison. Mr. 0, Mr. 1, Mr. 2 and Mr. 3 were quickly transferred to the infamous, inescapable prison fortress known as Impel Down.

**-x-**

'Till Next Time...

Peace!


	16. Operation: Free Baroque Works pt VIII

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonen Jump Manga and Eiichiro Oda. No money is being made from this story.

**Ms. Goldenweek's Operation: Free Baroque Works VIII**

**-x-**

The moon was overhead as Ayako climbed out of Banchi's carriage followed by the six escapees. "Well, this is it," Ayako announced as she walked up to the Spider's Cafe. "Um... Mana's gonna be really mad at me, I'd better go in first to take the brunt of her anger instead of you guys."

**Kreeek... **Ayako pushed the swinging doors opened and stepped inside. Sure enough, Mana was seated behind the bar. And she looked pissed.

"Um... hi?" Ayako greeted her.

The blonde's blue-green eyes nearly turned red as she stormed around the counter towards her. "WHERE! HAVE! YOU! BEEN?" she yelled. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? 'Mana, I'm going out for tea with a strange man!' WAS THAT SOME KIND OF JOKE? I thought you'd been kidnapped by some pervert! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

"I... um... got bored," Ayako answered, "Benny came in and we decided to go on an adventure."

"WHO _THE HELL _IS BENNY?" Mana demanded.

"Oh... uhh... Mr. 2," Ayako replied. "His name's Bentham. I call him Benny. He's my friend."

"And just where is this new friend of yours?" Mana seethed as she clenched her fists, "I've got a few choice words for that jackass too!"

"He's in prison," Ayako told her. Mana blanched. "He stayed behind so that I could escape." Ayako glared at Mana, "So don't you dare insult him!"

"OOH, DON'T YOU GET SNIPPY WITH ME, YOUNG LADY!" Mana snapped at her. "I AM _WAY _TOO YOUNG TO BE THE MOTHER OF A SNARKY TEENAGED DELINQUENT!"

"Hey, you're not my..." Ayako protested.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Mana announced. Ayako tried to protest but Mana steamrolled right over here. "Now you'd better give me a damn good reason why you and Mr. 2 went on some harebrained adventure to a prison, or you'll never set foot out of this café again!"

**Kreeek! "They came to break us out." **Both Ayako and Mana tensed as Ms. Double Finger walked in and came up on Ayako's right side.

"Hey, give the kid a break, blondie!" Ms. Merry Christmas barked as she walked up on her left. A large shadow fell over Ayako as Mr. 4 stepped up behind her. Lassoo and Mr. 13 slipped between them and stood in front of them while Ms. Friday landed on Ayako's shoulders.

"Um... Benny and I thought that we should break the other agents out of prison so we could give them the second chance that the Straw Hats gave us," Ayako explained. "They have dreams too."

"And in exchange you pissed away _your _second chance!" Mana pointed out. "I can't have six wanted criminals staying here!"

"What's six more?" Ayako questioned. "That brings the total to eight, nine when Jun visits us." Mana opened her mouth but this time Ayako cut her off. "Benny showed me a recent newspaper. The World Government ignored the fact that the King cleared us. They lumped you, me and Jun with Mr. 3, Benny and Ms. All Sunday as Baroque Works Agents that are still at large."

Mana's eyes narrowed, "Oh, did they? We'll just see about that." She turned towards the back. "I've got a letter to write. You can help yourselves to something to drink." She paused and jabbed her finger at Ayako, "You're still grounded, so you're washing all the dishes."

"Awwww..." Ayako whined.

"By the way, are you hiring?" Ms. Double Finger inquired. "I've got experience running this old place and working the bar."

Mana let out a sudden laugh, "Kyahahahaha! That gives me an even better idea! You're hired!" Ms. Double Finger grinned as she sashayed her way around the bar while Mana ran to the back.

Ayako looked back at Mr. 4, "You know, we plan to gain publicity by using a delivery service." The large man's eyes widened and the vulture perched on her shoulders ruffled her wings.

**-x-**

Black Cage Hina stalked across the badlands flanked by Jango and the real Fullbody as well as fifty of her Black Cage Corps.

"So you're saying there were criminals here under our noses all this time?" Igaram the Captain of the Royal Guard questioned as he led her towards the Spider's Café.

"Yes," Hina answered, "And Hina's here to take them away." They reached the Spider's Café. Hina raised her hand and signaled her men, they broke into two groups and in less than thirty seconds the café was surrounded. "Fullbody, my snail…" Fullbody handed Hina a receiver then lifted a special Transponder Snail with a speaker on its mouth up over his head. Hina brought the receiver to her mouth and addressed her new captives. **"Attention all Baroque Works Agents, you are all under arrest. We have the café surrounded. Come out and surrender yourselves immediately or we will be forced to take you by force. This is your first and only warning." **To Hina's slight disappointment, they actually complied.

Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine came out first, followed by Mr. 4, Ms. Merry Christmas and their dog. The otter Mr. 13 flew out on the vulture Ms. Friday then came Ms. Double Finger and finally the elusive Ms. Goldenweek. Jackpot! Hina had captured almost all the remaining agents in one go. The only one missing was Nico Robin, Ms. All Sunday.

Hina blinked in surprise when Igaram walked passed her and stood with the agents with his hands up. "Captain Igaram, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I'm a former Baroque Works Agent as well," Igaram confessed, "I'm… maaa maaa maaaa… surrendering myself."

**"And so am I," **the doors swung opened and Princess Nefertari Vivi walked out followed by a man in green with a crown and a large dark skinned woman in a red and white checkered dress.

"P-Princess Vivi..." Hina stammered in surprise. _Could she _arrest the Princess and Captain of the Alabasta Royal Guard for associating with criminals? "Hina's confused..."

"Then allow me to explain," Princess Vivi offered. "Four years ago, I discovered a secret criminal organization known as Baroque Works. I had Igaram write to the Marines for aid in flushing them out. They told us to direct our query to the resident Warlord Sir Crocodile and that he had the World Government's full confidence."

"And how exactly were we supposed to know that he was a traitor?" Hina questioned.

"You weren't," Princess Vivi agreed, "So we followed your advice and contacted him. Naturally, he claimed to have used all his resources but found no signs of such an organization. He assured us that everything was fine. But I knew what I'd found so Igaram and I managed to infiltrate the organization so we could get to the bottom of things ourselves. We became Frontier Agents and were given the codenames Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 8." Vivi motioned to the man and woman beside her, "These two were our former partners Mr. 9 and Ms. Monday. We spent years undercover in Baroque Works until eventually we discovered that the man pulling all the strings was Alabatsa's hero, Sir Crocodile. Since he had the World Government's 'full confidence' I knew that I had to deal with the situation myself. I was fortunate enough to meet an incredible group of pirates who not only agreed to return me home but said they'd fight Crocodile for me."

"So you admit to aligning yourself with pirates!" Hina noted.

"Of course I did," Princess Vivi answered, "The Marines couldn't be trusted to handle things. You left us alone while a Civil War was threatening to break out. The only Marine that was present in my country when it mattered was Captain Smoker, and he was only there because he'd followed the pirates to my country from Loguetown."

"The Marines have made a point to never get involved with politics," Hina insisted.

"Very good then," Princess Vivi replied with a smile, "Then since you weren't involved with the discovery of Baroque Works, you weren't involved with the investigation of Baroque Works, you weren't involved with the situation in his country that was caused by Baroque Works and despite popular belief, you weren't involved with the defeat of Baroque Works, it would only make sense that you aren't involved sentence of Baroque Works."

Crap. Clever Princess. Hina had been tricked.

"With that being the case," Princess Vivi continued as she pulled a roll of parchment out from somewhere in her robes, "This is an official document signed by my father the King of Alabasta and myself on how we have decided to deal with the agents of the former criminal organization known as Baroque Works."

Hina could already tell that this wasn't going to end well. Princess Vivi unrolled the parchment and began to read it aloud. "_'The Baroque Works Officer Agents formerly known as Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine have been granted a full pardon for eliminating a terrible bomb that would have killed a million people. In gratitude for their services to Alabasta, Mr. 5 has been granted admittance to the Royal Guard and Ms. Valentine was awarded ownership of the Baroque Works property known as the Spider's Café.'_" Princess Vivi looked up from the document. "If you have any questions about the bomb situation, you can ask Captain Smoker and his two officers. Once again, I was left to deal with a situation caused by Baroque Works while your Marines at most simply gave my pirate friends directions."

Princess Vivi went back to the document, "_'The former Baroque Works Agents known as Ms. Double Finger, Mr. 4, Ms. Merry Christmas, their dog Lassoo, Mr. 13 and Ms. Friday are sentenced to three years of community service as punishment for their crimes against Alabasta. Their sentence will be served under a probationary status at the Spider's Café where a monthly stipend will be provided to cover their basic living expenses.'" _Princess Vivi looked up again. "My father and I always preferred the notion of rehabilitation over incarceration. We decided that their time could be best spent helping the country that they nearly helped to destroy."

Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT! Hina just lost eight potential prisoners. But there was still one left that she wanted.

"Eh-hem," Princess Vivi cleared her throat before she returned to the thrice damned document, "_'The former Baroque Works Frontier Agents known as Mr. 9 and Ms. Monday are to be given a reduced sentence of one year of community service to be served at the Spider's Café on account that they proved to be friends of the crown and risked their lives to save the Princess from an assassination attempt by two Officer Agents." _Mr. 5 began to whistle while Ms. Valentine suddenly found her nails very interesting. Princess Vivi looked up again, "Not only did these two save my life but over the years that we spent together at Whisky Peak, they became my friends. They have earned my trust so they are going to serving in more of a supervisory role during their sentence at the Spider's Café. They will be sending me reports on the status of the others."

"And what about her," Hina growled as she jabbed her finger towards Ms. Goldenweek. "She's the escape artist that broke six prisoners out of my prison. She and a wanted criminal infiltrated my ship, assaulted my men, assaulted me, broke into my prison, freed six prisoners and then she escaped with them on a stolen Marine ship. She's clearly still displaying criminal tendencies."

"You're right," Princess Vivi agreed, "But she also was the first to abandon the organization, aided my friends in locating Crocodile's bomb and aided in the defeat of a Baroque Works Officer Agent." Mr. 5 started to whistle again. "Clearly someone needs to keep an eye on her. I nominated myself." Princess Vivi raised the document again, "_'The former Baroque Works Officer Agent known as Ms. Goldenweek will be sentenced to one year community service to be served as the Princess' personal assistant.' _My country is recovering from a Civil War, something your Marines are once again not involved with, so I need all the help I can get. I'll keep a close eye on this one."

And just like that it was over. Hina had lost all nine of her prisoners, eleven if she included the two Frontier Agents and thirteen if she included the Princess and the Captain of the Royal Guard.

"As you can see, I have the matter well in hand," Princess Vivi announced as she rolled up the document and tucked it away. "I'd offer you and your Marines something to drink but I'm afraid the Spider's Café isn't quite up and running yet. You'll have to wait for the Grand Reopening like everyone else. I trust that you and your men don't need an escort back to your ship?"

"No, we'll find our way back," Hina conceded. "We're done here, men. Return to the ship." Princess Vivi nodded and the thirteen former Baroque Works Agents made their way back into the café while Jango, Fullbody and the Black Cage Corps turned and headed for the shore. But after such a humiliating defeat, Hina couldn't resist at least one last parting shot.

"Oh, little mouse," Hina called after the escape artist, "I thought you'd like to know what happened to your little friend… Bentham." The girl stopped. "He was sent to Impel Down along with Crocodile, Daz Bones and Galdino. I pulled some strings and made sure to inform them of your little friend's history of infiltrating and escaping prisons. He's going to be spending the rest of his short, miserable life on Level Three, the Starvation Hell. Normally it's reserved for criminals with bounties over fifty million berries… but we both know that he's a special case. While he's there he'll be exposed to immense heat and deprived of food and water. He'll be kept on the brink of death and in a mere month he'll be a cracked shell of his former self."

The Black Cage Corps had made some headway and the other former agents were all inside. They were alone now. Hina walked up to the girl and took note of her horrified expression.

"And you know what the best part is?" Hina asked, "There's nothing you can do to help him." Hina reached out and cupped the girl's chin so she could stare her dead in the eye. "Because the second you set one toe out of line, Hina will be there to catch you." Hina released the girl's chin then turned and followed after her men.

Call her cruel, but after having her ship infiltrated right under her nose, being stripped to her underwear, having her prison's reputation tarnished, being stripped to her underwear again in front of thirty of her men and then only catching one of the Baroque Works Agents that had caused it all, she'd been utterly humiliated. Now the Princess had gone and pulled the rug out from under her and snatched her prisoners away from her while she was forced to stand there stupidly while she was humiliated again. After being utterly humiliated twice by two girls half her age, Hina had to take her victorious where she could get them.

Ayako watched the woman almost saunter after her men, her eyes narrowed and she whispered, "That's what you think."

The tale of 'Escape Artist' Ayako had truly begun.

**-x-**

And that's the end. Why'd I write this? Three reasons, 1. I love the character of Ms. Goldenweek. Operation: Meet Baroque Works is my favorite cover story because it gives you a glimpse at the hidden potential of an often overlooked side character. 2. Fifth Rider of Armageddon used Miss Goldenweeek in Spiraling Shark and it lit a fire under my ass to finally write out this idea that I've had for a couple years now. 3. Let's just say, further down the line in the story a certain robot bear sends a certain pirate of my own creation back to Alabasta. He'll be looking for help in breaking into a certain prison to save someone and Ayako will jump at the chance to go along and free her captive friend. I've got big things planned for 'Escape Artist' Ayako.

'Till Next Time...

Peace!


	17. I've Got a Dream - Baroque Works Version

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece and its characters. I don't own the song_ 'I've Got a Dream'_ or the movie _Tangled_. No money is being made from this one-shot song fic/parody.

**A/N:** Here's an alternate take on the prison dream scene from my Ms. Goldenweek's Operation: Free Baroque Works series. This is a one-shot that was inspired by a PM from **ro781727**.

_**I've Got a Dream**_** – Baroque Works Version**

**-x-**

After they freed Ms. Double Finger and Ms. Merry Christmas from their cell they rushed down the hall until they reached another cell. "JAILBREAK GENTS!" Bentham announced as he unlocked the door but then caught Ms. Double Finger and Ms. Merry Christmas off guard when he shoved them into the cell then hauled Ayako in and shut the door. **KLANK!**

"Why am I not surprised that he's wearing women's clothing?" asked a long limbed man with dark skin and shaved silver hair. He was the (former) invincible assassin Daz Bones. Mr. 1

A large bulky man with green hair and a long dog was next to him. Mr. 4

Ayako's eyes settled on the final man in the cell. He had gray skin, dark purple hair, a gold hook, and a scar going across his face that marred his handsome features: Sir Crocodile, Mr. 0. This was Ayako's first time meeting all the other Officer Agents.

**FWUMP!** "HOLD IT JUST UN SECOND!" Bentham called out as he tossed Mr. 3 into the middle of the room. "Ayako's calling the shots here." Everyone's attention was drawn to her. Bentham passed Ayako her paint pallet from under Hina's coat then nudged Ayako into the center of the cell, "This is your time to shine, sweat-heart."

"Ah!" Ayako squeaked. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves and found her courage. "Um… We all have two things in common. We're all Baroque Works Officer Agents. And we were all defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates. We underestimated the power of dreamers like them and that's why we all lost. Mr. 5, Ms. Valentine and I spent some time on the Straw Hats' ship and we decided that maybe the Straw Hats were right all along. We left the organization and were given a second chance. Now those two are happily living their dreams in Alabasta." She paused. "Mr. 2 and I decided to come and give you guys that same second chance."

Crocodile stood up and glared at her.

"Come on!" Ayako pleaded, "Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Ayako dabbed her paintbrush in her pallet, swirled it around over her head and sent her latest symbol up onto the cell ceiling. **Swish!** **"Colors Trap: Dream Rainbow!" **

The illusion began and she was Ayako the Artist again. Bentham was back in his swan costume. Mr. 3 laid on the floor as the famous sculptor Galdino.

Crocodile blinked as he found himself in a fancy pirate captain's coat.

"Uh… beyond ruling the world as a scary Pirate King?" Ayako added.

The former Warlord's expression softened. "I had a dream… once..." he confessed.

Bentham pulled out a convenient accordion and began to play a jaunty tune.

Crocodile surprised everyone in the cell when he started to sing.

"_I'm malicious, mean and scary_

_My sneer could curdle dairy_

_And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest_

_But despite my evil look_

_And my temper and my hook_

_I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!"_

Crocodile's Pirate King outfit was replaced by a fancy suit as he sat down at a piano that had appeared out of nowhere thanks to Ayako's illusion. Crocodile joined in with Bentham's jaunty accordion tune as the began to masterfully play the piano with his five fingers and golden hook.

"_Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart?_

_Tickling the ivories till they gleam_

_Yes, I'd rather be called deadly _

_For my killer show tune medley_

_Thank you! Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!"_

The other Officer Agents were moved by both Crocodile's skilled piano-playing and his sudden confession and they started to bob up and down as they sang along with their leader.

"_He's got a dream_

_He's got a dream!"_

Crocodile turned and grinned at Ayako as she sat down next to him at the piano.

"_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem_

_Though I do like breaking femurs_

_You can count me with the dreamers_

_Like everybody else I've got a dream!"_

Crocodile continued to play the piano as Bentham ditched his accordion so he could jump into the middle of the cell and take center stage. The Okama began to dance as he used his Copy Copy Fruit Powers to cycle through gross and ugly faces.

"_I've had scars and lumps and bruises_

_I appear however I chooses!_

_I've worn the faces of the world's most obscee-eene!"_

Bentham stopped cycling through different faces and was himself again as he pushed himself up onto his toes and started to spin.

"_I may dance on pointed toes_

_Sometimes I wear women's clothes_

_But I really wanna meet the Oka-ma Quee-een_

_Can't you see me training under Ivankov?_

_I'd be so happy I could scream_

_I've been some disgusting blighters_

_But we Okamas are lovers, not fighters_

'_Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream!"_

Bentham stopped spinning and threw his arms out wide.

"_I've got a dream!"_

"_He's got a dream!" _the other Officer Agents echoed.

"_I've got a dream!"_

"_He's got a dream!"_

Bentham started to dance again.

"_And I know one day my Swan-dance will reign supreme!_

_Though my faces can leave people screaming_

_There's a man behind them, dreaming_

_Like everybody else I've got a dream!"_

Ms. Double Finger wore glasses and a bandana and was dressed down as Paula the Proprietor of the Spider's Cafe.

_"I want to retire and run my old café."_

Ms. Merry Christmas stood up in her fancy white Princess gown and crowd.

_"I wanna be a pretty Princess dressed to the nines!"_

Ayako chimed in from her spot on a bench next to Crocodile.

_"Jun's a guard and a mine_

_Mana's chocolates are divine!"_

Mr. 4 wore a pizza delivery guy uniform as he looked fondly down at the dog next to him. Crocodile slowed down the tempo of his piano-playing to accommodate the big, slow man.

"_Beeeiiing aaaa taaaank, iiiis Laaaassooooo's priiizeee"_

Ms. Merry Christmas jabbed a finger at her large partner.

_"That guy delivers pizza pies"_

Mr. 1 glared at them as he sat against the wall with his arms folded across his chest as he wore a cape, tights, a utility belt and a mask. Crocodile leaned over from his piano and sang out.

"_And Daaaz Boooneees waants to be aaa suuu-paaahh heeee-roooo!"_

The music stopped as Mr. 3 finally managed to get himself untied and staggered up to his feet. Everyone turned to stare at the sculptor.

"What about you?" Crocodile glared at him.

"Oh, don't be preposterous," Mr. 3 scoffed. "I don't sing."

**SHINK! **He suddenly had four blades pointed at him courtesy of Daz Bones.

The sculptor broke out into a sloppy dance.

"_I've got dreams like you, no really_

_Just much less, touchy-feely_

_They mainly happen when I'm rich and famous_

_My art that is my pride_

_Will be known far and wide_

_And I'll laugh at all those jealous faces!"_

Crocodile's piano-playing screeched to a stop as everyone glared at Mr. 3.

"BOOO!" Ms. Merry Christmas yelled.

"THAT DIDN'T EVEN RHYME!" Ms. Double Finger complained.

"Buhh… but…" Mr. 3 protested.

"Your dream stinks!" Bentham snapped at him as he shoved the sculptor into the corner.

Crocodile looked down at the artist on the piano bench next to him, "Better save it, girl."

Ayako nodded as she climbed up on top of the piano then sang out.

"_I've got a dream!"_

"_She's got a dream!" _the Officer Agents quickly picked up the song again.

"_I've got a dream!"_

"_She's got a dream!"_

"_I wanna paint a legendary scene_

_And though it hasn't even been an hour_

_I'm so glad we broke into this tower_

_Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!"_

Ms. Double Finger, Mr. 4, Ms. Merry Christmas and Lassoo joined Bentham in the middle of the cell and began to dance along with him while Mr. 3 glared at them all in annoyance.

"_She's got a dream_

_He's got a dream_

_They've got a dream_

_We've got a dream_

_So our differences ain't really that extreme!_

_We're one big team!"_

Crocodile looked up from his piano and sang out. _"Call us brutal"_

Ms. Merry Christmas chimed in, _"Sick!"_

Ms. Double Finger quickly added. _"Sadistic!"_

Bentham did a spin and sang, _"And hopelessly optimistic!"_

Everyone sang together. _"Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!"_

Crocodile stood up while Bentham helped Ayako down off of the piano so she could dance along with them. Ms. Double Finger even managed to pull Mr. 1 to his feet and he slowly swayed in the background as the others danced together in the middle of their cell and built up to their big finish.

"_I've got a dream!" _Crocodile sang.

"_I've got a dream!" _Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas sang.

"_I've got a dream!" _Ms. Double Finger sang.

"I've got a dream…" Mr. 1 mumbled.

"_I've got a dream!" _Bentham sang out.

"_I've got a dream!" _Ayako chimed in.

"_Yes, way down deep inside, we've got a dreeeeeaaaaaam! YEAH!"_

The music stopped. "Alright you guys," Crocodile resolved. "Get out of here."

"What about you?" Daz Bones asked.

"I'm staying," Crocodile stated. "Someone needs to take responsibility."

"Then I'm staying with you," Mr. 1 decided as he sat back down.

"THE REST OF YOU, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Bentham called out as he unlocked the door and dashed out of the cell. Ms. Double Finger, Mr. 4, Lassoo and Ms. Merry Christmas followed behind him.

Mr. 3 tried to rush after them but Crocodile slipped his hook in the sculptor's collar and yanked him back against the wall. "Not you," he growled, "Your dream stinks." Crocodile turned to Ayako and smiled at her. "Go on, go and make your dream come true. But don't you dare tell anyone about all of us singing and dancing together."

Ayako nodded and darted out of the cell after the others.

A couple seconds later they heard her scream, "WAIT! NOOO! I DON'T LIKE FLYIIIINNGGG!"

Crocodile let out a low chuckle, "Kuahahaha, interesting partner you've got there, Mr. 3."

**-x-**

Just to clarify, the original eight-part Ms. Goldenweek's Operation: Free Baroque Works actually happened in my story as a side-story and can be considered 'Another Nakama Canon'. This version is a silly Omake that I wrote for kicks that will hopefully amuse some of you.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	18. Spade Pirates Omake: Ace the Warlord?

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:** The disclaimer has been stolen.

**A/N:**** This is an Omake Request that has been coming for a long time. Mr. Hourglass requested that I write an omake of the Spade Pirates fighting a major battle while JediMasterChris1requested that I do an omake of Ace and the Spade Pirates fighting the marines when he declined becoming a warlord. This request fits both.**

**Spade Pirates Omake:**

**Ace the Warlord?**

**-x-**

The Spade Pirates had finished their tour of the world's oceans and had now decided that it was time for them to face the legendary ocean known as the Grand Line.

16 year old, long-haired, two-eyed Ricky currently known around the East, North, South and West Blue as the Jack of Spades leaned back against the railing of the Spade Pirates' ship that had been designed by their shipwright Deuce.

"I keep telling you… I'm not a ninja…" the Spade Pirates' scout and resistant stealth expert tried to correct Ricky. He was the Ten of Spades that Ricky had dubbed 'Deck'.

"Then why do you dress like one?" Ricky quipped.

Deck rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes which displayed the black rings that were around them. His dark hair was shaved short and he wore a tight black top and pants. There was a hood on the back of his top that doubled as a mask.

"Let's go over this again…" Deck suggested, "I'm not a ninja… I worked for a government organization called Cipher Pol 3 or CP3. It's an intelligence task force that performed special missions for the World Government. When I was working for them I found out something that they didn't want me to know so they had me executed. They would have succeeded if you guys hadn't found me when you did."

"I'm still gonna say you're a ninja," Ricky insisted.

"Why do I even bother?" Deck muttered.

"So what did you find out?" Ricky inquired.

"I just told you that they tried to kill me," Deck reminded him. "Are you really asking me to tell you what they tried to kill me over?"

"We're wanted pirates," Ricky pointed out. "They're already trying to kill us. Plus, with Ace as our Captain they're not going to stop any time soon."

"If I tell you… will you promise to keep it a secret and stop calling me a ninja?"

"I promise to keep it a secret," Ricky vowed. He blatantly left out the ninja part.

Deck's eye twitched. "Fine. It's public knowledge that CP3 isn't the only government intelligence organization. There are others. They go from CP1 to CP8. Those are the ones that everyone knows about. CP1 through CP4 are based in the North Blue, West Blue, South Blue and East Blue. CP5 through CP8 are based in the Grand Line. The agents for each organization have special skills that allow us to get in and out of tricky situations but we're restricted from killing anyone."

"If you were working to gather intelligence why would they try to kill you for finding something out?" Ricky questioned. "Wasn't that your job?"

"It is," Deck agreed, "But what I found out was about the World Government itself. It turns out that there's a special, top secret organization called Cipher Pol 9 or CP9. They're an exclusive elite task force that doesn't have the restrictions about killing that the rest of the organizations do. The World Government uses them to cover things up and make people disappear. That's why they're supposed to be a secret."

"So… they tried to kill you for finding out about their secret group," Ricky noted.

"CP9 came after me themselves," Deck told him. "Well, one of them did. He used these special fighting techniques that I couldn't hope to match. None of my attacks could get through his defense and he tore me apart with his bare hands and left me for dead."

"But you were riddled with bullet holes and blade-like slashes when we found you," Ricky recalled. "How could he do all that with his bare hands?"

"Those were his special techniques," Deck explained. "He could also move faster than I could keep up with. Now that you know about this, you'd better watch out. I'll never forget the man that attacked me. He smelled like a dog and had the eyes of a wolf."

**CAW! **Both Ricky and Deck flinched and looked up in time to see a seagull with a marine cap fly down from overhead.

"Shit, did they find out you told me already?" Ricky asked in alarm.

The seagull landed on the railing beside Ricky and pulled a letter out from its mailbag. Ricky reached out for the letter but the seagull pulled it away.

"Damn bird," Ricky complained. "Give it…" Ricky reached for again but again the seagull pulled the letter out of his reach. "The hell?"

"Having trouble with the bird, kid?" Deck taunted.

Ricky reached out and again the bird pulled the letter out of his reached as it hopped further away along the railing.

"Damn it, do you want me to read your letter or not?" Ricky demanded.

"Jack… it says 'Portgas D. Ace' on it," Deck pointed out. "It's not for you."

"Stupid bird," Ricky growled before he shouted towards the galley. "HEY ACE! THE MARINES SENT YOU A LETTER!"

Ace came out of the galley followed by Han and Ollie. The Royal Flush officers of the Spade Pirates assembled by the railing as the seagull allowed Ace to take the letter.

Ace opened the letter and casually scanned its contents. "Heh heh…" Ace let out a low chuckle. "Hahaha!" The chuckle grew to a full blown laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?" Ricky asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ace kept laughing as he wordlessly handed the letter to Ricky.

"Hah-ha! I'm gonna read your letter anyway!" Ricky taunted the seagull on the railing.

"Ricky, you realize you're yelling a bird, right?" Ollie pointed out.

"Quiet Queen!" Ricky retorted. "That bird's a pretentious asshole!"

"It works for the Marines," Han reminded them. "What did you expect?"

**CAW! **The offended seagull took off and flew away.

"Would you just read the letter so we can find out what's so funny," Deck suggested.

"Yeah, yeah," Ricky agreed as he began to read the letter out loud to the others. "_'Portgas D. Ace, Your actions in the worlds four oceans have drawn the attention of the World Government. We at the Marines would like to offer you a position as one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea.' _Hah-ha! Are they serious? HAH-HAHAHAHA!"

Ricky leaned to the side and held onto the still-laughing Ace for support.

"I don't get what's so funny," Han admitted.

"Gimme that!" Ollie growled as she snatched the letter from Ricky and continued reading where he left off. "_'As a Warlord you will receive full amnesty from the World Government. Your bounty will be rescinded and our forces will no longer pursue you. In exchange, you will donate a portion of the treasure you collect from the various pirates you defeat in your travels to the World Government. You are also required to aid the Marines in dealing with pirates that the World Government deems a global threat. Since we believe that you now intend to head into the Grand Line our forces will meet you at Reverse Mountain and aid you in reaching the Grand Line should you accept but will stop you from continuing onward is you decline the position.' _And its signed _'Fleet Admiral Sengoku'_."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ace and Ricky were still laughing.

"HAH-HA!" Ricky barked as he held his stomach. "THEY COULDN'T KILL HIM SO NOW THEY WANT HIM TO WORK FOR THEM!"

"I still don't get it," Han confessed.

"Maybe it's an inside joke?" Ollie suggested.

"Something tells me that the Marines aren't going to like Ace's answer," Deck noted.

**-x-**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!/HAH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ace and Ricky laughed in the face of Rear Admiral Raspberry, the younger brother of Vice Admiral Strawberry, when he asked if Ace had accepted the position as Warlord.

Rear Admiral Raspberry glared at the two laughing brothers through half-closed eyes as he stood at the front of his Marine Battleship while two others flanked him.

Ricky managed to reign in his laughter to give an actual response, "You Marines failed to kill him as a baby, you can't catch him as a teenaged pirate and now you actually expect him to agree to work for you stuffy losers? HAH-HA! Yeah right!"

"I decline," Ace announced.

"If you refuse to serve the Marines then that makes you our enemy!" Raspberry insisted. "Now we're under orders to stop you from reaching the Grand Line."

"Yeah, I figured you would," Ace admitted.

"FIRE FIST ACE!" Raspberry roared. "YOU WON'T GET THROUGH THIS BLOCKADE!"

"Three ships… you call that a blockade?" Ricky questioned.

"I'm disappointed," Ace said, "You're trying to stop me from entering the Grand Line and you only set three ships?"

"I AM REAR ADMIRAL RASPBERRY!" the Marine roared. "I'M MORE THAN ENOUGH TO STOP YOU! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Ace grinned. "CANNONBALL, FIRE!"

**KA-BOOOM-BOOOM! **The cannons directly under the front deck fired but instead of firing two separate cannonballs. The cannon fired two balls that were joined together by an iron bar. The joined cannonballs spiraled through the air then ripped through the main mast of Rear Admiral Raspberry's lead ship. **KER-RESH! **

"Wha…" Raspberry stammered in surprise then turned around in time to see his main sail fall over. **KRASSHH!**

"Looks like you're the one who isn't going anywhere," Ace commented. "FIRE FIST!" **FWOOOOSH! **Ace shot a big column of fire out from his hand that completely destroyed Raspberry's ship and caused the burning wreckage to sink into the ocean.

"I guess he's Rear Admiral Roasted Raspberry now," Ricky remarked.

"Now for the other two," Ace decided.

"Whoa, hold on!" Ricky protested. "Don't hog all the action for yourself. The rest of us are getting bored."

"Alright fine," Ace relented as he turned to address the rest of the crew. "King, take Ten and Two through Five on the one ship. Jack, you and Queen take Six through Nine on the other. It looks like there are about ninety Marines on each ship so you're looking at fifteen-to-one odds."

"Hey Lucky!" Ricky called out to the samurai that was on their ship. "Wanna draw us a bridge so we can get over there easier?"

The samurai was a large man with long hair that nearly touched the floor. He had makeup on his cheeks and was dressed in a samurai robe with a bow on the front. But instead of a sword, this samurai had a large paintbrush strapped to his back.

"I told you, my name's not Lucky!" 'Lucky' protested. "It's Kan—"

"Less talky, more bridge drawing!" Ricky cut him off.

"The sooner I get back to Wano Country the better…" Seven grumbled as he pulled the paintbrush off of his back and drew a long bridge on the front deck of the pirate ship. "APPEAR!" There was a puff of smoke and a full three-dimensional bridge appeared on the deck. The Samurai flicked his paintbrush and the bridge launched off the front of the ship and one edge smacked down on the railing of one of the marine ships.

"You call that a bridge?" Ollie asked as she, Ricky, Six and Nine stared at the crooked, crudely drawn wooden bridge.

"It'll do," Ricky resolved. "Cannonball! Hurry up! We're going!" A hefty man with a perfectly round head came out on the deck and ran after Ricky as he led his group across the bridge to the enemy ship.

Meanwhile Han aimed a gun at the other marine ship and fired. **BANG! **A harpoon shot from the end of the gun and sank into the side of the ship. **SHUNK!**

"Ace, Grundy, help me reel 'em in," Han requested as he grabbed onto the chain that had been attached to the harpoon. Ace and a large man with pale white skin, gray hair and a big battle ax on his back came over and grabbed the chain.

**WOOOSH! **Ace, Han and Five all pulled on the chain and with their combined strength THEY YANKED THE MARINE SHIP TOWARDS THEM!

**SPLOOOSH! **The Marine battleship splashed down in the water right next to the Spade Pirates' ship. Han led the way as he leapt onto the front deck of the enemy ship. Han flipped his gun off his back and held it tucked under his arm as he aimed at a cluster of marines and fired. **KA-BOOOOOM!**

"YAH!" Deuce the Shipwright shouted as he leapt onto the marine battleship after Han. He wore blue overalls and wielded a pair of serrated saw-like swords. **SLISH! SLISH! **Deuce wielded his saw blades like a pair of dual swords and sliced down the incoming marines. **KLANK! **He raised his swords together to block a marine's sword then lashed out again. **SLA-SLISH! **The marine tumbled backwards but more took his place.

"HAH!" Treys the Cook jumped over after Deuce and threw a pair of knives at two the marines. **CHUNK! CHUNK! **The two dropped to their knees and Treys landed in front of them and withdrew his bloody knives. He wore a black chef uniform and an opened black jacket that had countless throwing knifes strapped inside it. A long chef's knife hung at his side but remained untouched.

"HEE-YAH!" Four shot over the railing wearing with his long braid flowing behind him and drove his foot into the face of an unlucky marine. **WHAP! **The Gi-wearing martial artist spun around and blocked an incoming strike with his forearm then switched his grip on the marine's hand around and flipped the man over his shoulder into two approaching marines. **WHAM! **All three marines crashed to down to the deck.

**TMP! **"RAAAH!" The huge fifteen-foot tall Grundy roared as he landed on the deck of the marine ship and drew his huge battle ax. **SLA-SLISH! **One swing of the double-bladed ax sent four marines flying away from him. Grundy spun around to face three more approaching marines and smashed the side of his ax into the deck. **WHAM! **The shockwave from the impact blasted the three marines backwards. **SHOOM!**

Meanwhile, Ricky drew his sword and landed on one of the thin side decks of the ship. He was almost immediately swarmed by marines but he quickly slashed his sword and spun around in a circle. "Red Blade… TORNADO!" **SLA-SLISH!** The red blade sent the marines flying back away from him. More marines took their place and rushed in from both ends of the thin deck.

**SHUK!** An arrow landed in front of one crowd of marines and exploded. **KA-BOOM! **The marines were blasted backwards as Ollie landed on the deck beside Ricky. A large marine with a sword ran in and Ollie quickly spun around and blocked the incoming strike with her bow. **KLAK! **Ollie tilted her bow to the side and the marine's sword slid along it and threw him off balance before she quickly spun around and smacked the big man with her bow. **WHAM! **The marine was knocked back but was caught by two more.

**SKISH! SKISH! **Two identical blond men landed on the railing then grabbed Ollie's shoulders as they vaulted over her. **WHA-WHAM! **The twins flipped over Ollie and slammed into the three marines and knocked them all to the ground. Another big marine ran in and Six quickly jumped up and kicked him in the face while Nine dropped down and swept the big man's legs. **THWAK-WAK! **The marine toppled over.

Large crowds of marines charged in from both sides of the thin side deck. Ricky and Ollie turned to face one oncoming group while the Twins faced the other.

**TMP! **"GET DOWN!" Cannonball called out as he landed behind the Twins and held a huge man-sized cannon on his shoulder. The Twins ducked as Cannonball pressed the first of two triggers on his cannon. **ZZZZZOOOOM! **The incoming marines were pulled off balance as the cannon started to suck in air. Cannonball pressed the second trigger. **BOOOOOOM! **The marines were blown backwards as the vacuum cannon released the air that it had just sucked in as a powerful blast.

At the same time, Lucky turned and used his paintbrush to draw a large bear on the wall of the ship. It had big teddy bear-like ears and long arms like a gorillas that were topped with jagged, mismatched claws. "APPEAR! ATTACK BEAR!" The large, badly drawn bear came out of the wall and roared as it charged at the marines and started to slash at the marines with its crudely drawn claws.

"He calls that a bear?" Ricky questioned.

"Seems a waste for someone like him to have those powers," Ollie remarked.

"The way is clear!" Lucky called out. "CHARGE!"

Ricky turned and ran along the deck. The Twins rolled passed Ollie and ran behind him. Ricky hadn't hit his growth spurt yet and only stood at five foot six. The blond, acrobatic twins were only an inch taller than him. But they easily made up for their lack of size with their agility.

Ollie, Cannonball and Lucky ran behind Ricky and the Twins. They came to the front deck in time to see a firing squad that stood in front of the rest of the marines take down Lucky's badly drawn bear with a hail of gunfire. **BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM! **The bear went down and the marines quickly attempted to reload.

**SHOO! **Ollie jumped up over Ricky and quickly fired off an arrow before any of the marines could shoot. The arrow sank into the nozzle of the lead gunman's gun and then exploded. **KA-BOOOM-BOOOOOOM! **The arrow's explosion was fueled by the gun powder in the marine's gun which caused the explosion to double in size and flew the front three rows of marines backwards.

"Red Blade… HURRICANE!" Ricky followed up and slashed his sword as he spun through the blown up marines. **SLA-SLISH! **Ricky landed and stood tall in the middle of the crowd of the marines that remained. The six of them had already taken out half of the men on the ship. "Come on, marines! We're just getting started!"

Across the water on the other ship, Han and the others were still fighting. **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! **Han fired off shot after shot from his gun and blasted the marines away. He pulled a lever on the back of his cannon gun and fired again. **FWOOOOOOSSH! **Han fired a torrent of flames at the marines and sent another cluster of them flying.

**KLINK! **Treys used a knife like a kunai and blocked an incoming marines sword. The cook quickly spun and slashed the marine with the knife in his other hand. **SLISH! **Treys spun passed the marine and threw his first knife into the stomach of another charging marine. **CHUNK! **The cook's lost knife was quickly replaced as he pulled another one out from within his black chef's coat.

**KLANG! **Deuce had joined his two saw-swords together to form a double-bladed broadsword. He deflected a strike from a marine then slashed him across the stomach with this sword. **SLASH! **A big marine ran in and swung a sword from overhead. **KLANK! **Deuce knocked the marine's sword up into the air then pulled the two saws apart and slashed the big marine twice across the chest. **SLA-SLISH!**

"HAH!" **WHAP! **Four deflected a marine's sword with the back of his hand then quickly grabbed the marine's arm and threw him over his shoulder into two other marines. **WHAM! **The martial artist quickly spun and drove his foot into another marine's stomach for a hard back kick. **THWAK! **Four spun again and tucked his arm into this side then shot it out and connected with a punch to the chest that seemed to combine three different martial arts style. "HYAH!"** KA-POW! **The hapless marine shot backwards and plowed into a group of five more and took them all down.

"RAAAAHH!" Grundy roared as he slashed a marine with his big. **SLOSH! **The marine was knocked backwards, smashed into two others and all three of them careened over the railing and crashed down into the ocean. **SPLASH! **Grundy jumped up into the air then came down and drove his ax into the deck. **SHOOOM! **The deck cracked on impact and a shockwave went out that knocked down the remaining marines.

A now lone captain stood by the railing and stared at his decimated forces in shock. **SKISH! **Deck suddenly jumped up over the railing and grabbed the captain as he flipped over him and smashed the man face-first into the deck of his ship. **WHOMP!**

"All clear here," Deck resolved.

**THWAK-WAK!** Six jumped off of Nine's back and dropkicked two marines in the face. The two marines went down but a bigger one ran in to take their place. Six rolled forward and kicked the bottom of the big marine's leg. **THWAK! **The marine stumbled and tripped and Nine quickly ran in then grabbed him and dropped the marine face first to the floor. **WHAM!**

**ZOOOOOOOM! **Cannonball's vacuum cannon pulled another group of marines off balance as it sucked in the air around him then be pressed the second trigger. **BOOOOOOOOOM! **The marines were still off balance and couldn't avoid the blast of concentrated air is it plowed into them and blew them all clear over the railing into the ocean. **SPLA-SPLASH!**

**Shoo! KA-BOOOOM! **Ollie fired an arrow and blasted away another group of marines. She reached back for another one but found her quiver empty. **SWISH! **Ollie ducked under a big Marine Captain's sword then hit him with her bow. **WHAK! **The marine captain staggered backwards but didn't go down. "Hey Lucky! I need an arrow!"

Seven stood in between two twelve-foot-tall crudely drawn samurai who were more than effective in fighting off all the marines that approached with their jagged swords. The samurai that they called 'Lucky' used his paintbrush to draw an arrow on the deck. "APPEAR!" The simple but still pointed arrow become real as the samurai grabbed it and threw it towards Ollie. "HERE IT COMES!"

**WHISH! **Ollie used her bow to pole-vault over the Marine Captain then reached up and caught the arrow in midair. She fitted the crudely drawn arrow into her bow and landed behind the Marine Captain. The big Captain turned to face her just as she fired. **CHUNK! **The barely triangle head of the arrow sank into the Marine Captain's chest and finally took him down.

"JAVELIN KICK!" **CRUNCH! **Ricky knocked out a marine with a kick to the jaw then spun around and blocked a charging marine's sword with his own. **KLANK! **Ricky knocked the marine's sword upward then jumped up and did a spinning slash. "Red Blade… VOLCANO!" **SLA-SLISH! **The marine dropped to the mat while Ricky landed beside him. He glanced around the deck and saw that his group had dispatched the last of the marines.

"Looks like we're all clear here too," Ricky noted.

"**HOW DARE YOU!" **Ricky turned in time to see a soaking wet Rear Admiral Raspberry climb over the railing onto the front of his ship. "You filthy pirates!"

Ricky charged at the Rear Admiral and slashed his sword. **SWISH! **Raspberry leaned to the side and avoided Ricky's attack.

"It'll take more than a boy to beat me!" the Rear Admiral scoffed. He lashed out his leg and kicked Ricky in the chest. **THWAK! **Ricky tumbled backwards across the deck.

"RICKY!" Ricky turned to see Ace standing on the railing behind him. "LIGHT UP! FOXFIRE!" **FWOOOOOM! **Ace shot a dark, almost red blast of fire out of his arm and hit Ricky in the back. But instead of burning him, the flames sent him rocketing back towards Raspberry in the blink of an eye before the Rear Admiral could even react.

"WILDFIRE LIGHTNING STRIKE!" **SLASH! **Ricky slashed the Rear Admiral with this flame-covered sword and the marine officer went flying back over the railing and dropped down into the water again. **SPLOOSH!**

"That fox fire attack of theirs is the only reason I put up with you pirates," Lucky stated.

"Why's that?" Ollie asked.

"It reminds me of a friend," the samurai answered.

"Alright crew," Ace addressed his crew once they'd reunited on the deck of their ship. "That takes care of the blockade. Next stop, the Grand Line!"

"YEAH!" the Spade Pirates cheered as the continued towards Reverse Mountain and the legendary ocean that lay beyond it.

**-x-**

Since this omake was fulfilling two requests I made it a little longer than normal. I hope you enjoyed it and that recognized the familiar face that was on Ace's crew once upon a time as well as picked up on which CP9 agent Ricky is going to be fighting at Enies Lobby.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	19. Davy Back Fight Omake: Alt Davy Back 1

**Another Nakama IV**

**Disclaimer:** The following is a non-profit fanfic. One Piece and all the related characters are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga and Eiichiro Oda. QPython only owns the original characters that he created for this story.

**A/N: May 5****th**** Children's Day/Luffy's Birthday. I planned on having the first chapter of Water 7 posted today but during my break my personal life became more complicated and delayed my writing. Hopefully this short Omake Series will hold you guys over while I sort out my personal issues.**

**Alternate Davy Back Fight pt 1:**

**-x-**

"_Foxy made a big gamble and it paid off," Ricky stated. "I can respect that and now I'm obligated to serve my new Captain to the best of my ability. Although, I can't help but wonder what would have happened if we had won that dodgeball game."_

The Straw Hat Pirates and Foxy Pirates were in the middle of the first round in their second Davy Back Fight. The game was Hit and Dead Ball and after everyone else on both teams had been eliminated. It was now down to the two Captains Luffy and Foxy.

"NOW!" Foxy shouted to his crew. There were over a hundred of them and they were all armed with fake balls. Thanks to the team shuffle that had been led by Porche there was no way of telling who had the real ball. "LET THOSE BALLS FLY!"

**WHING! WHING! WHING! WHING! WHING! **Ove fifty balls flew at Luffy from behind and both sides. He quickly spun around to face the incoming barrage.

**Whap-whap-whap-whap-whap! **Luffy shot his rubber arm out and snagged the balls out of the air and quickly tucked them under his other arm. **Whap-whap-whap-whap-whap-whap-whap! **Luffy's arm stretched as it strained to hold all the balls that he'd caught.

"Fehfehfehfeh!" Foxy laughed as Luffy faced away from him to catch the bombardment of balls from his huge crew, "Nice try, but you're finished! NOW PICKLES!"

**SWISH-SWISH-SWISH! **Pickles spun around and hurled a final ball at Luffy. **WOOOSH!**

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Usopp shouted.

Luffy twisted his head around after catching all the other balls to see the final ball flying at him. But his arms were full, there was no way for him to catch this one.

"LUFFY, DON'T DODGE!" Nami yelled. "LET IT HIT YOUR FACE!"

"Easy for you to say!" Zoro snapped.

**WHOMP! **Luffy took the ball right to the mouth. "MMPH!" **WOING! **Luffy's straw hat fell off his head as his neck stretched back from the impact of the ball.

"ALRIGHT!" Usopp exclaimed.

"YEAH, LUFFY!" Chopper cheered as he finished changing the bandages on Ricky's chest.

"Mmmm mmmffmmmm…" Luffy mumbled around the ball that was now lodged in his mouth.

"LUFFY!" Ricky shouted. "DON'T YOU DARE EAT THAT! SPIT IT OUT!"

Luffy blinked. Then spat. **PTOOIII! **

The ball flew across the field and pelted a shocked Foxy in the stomach. **WHAM! **Foxy's feet were knocked out from under him and he dropped to the ground.

The Foxy Crew stared in utter shock at their fallen boss.

"That was close," Ricky said, "Eating the ball is illegal."

"It's true," Robin noted as she reached the final page of the massive rule book. "Ingesting any part of the ball results in instant disqualification." Robin looked over at Ricky, "That rule is on the very last page… how did you know about it?"

"Because they added that rule due to a game of Hit and Dead Ball that I played with the Whitebeard Pirates. Blackbastard Teach fell asleep in the middle of the game and got pegged in the mouth while he was yawning. He ended up swallowing the ball. Pops petitioned that eating the ball should be illegal so that rule was officially added just last year to account for him."

"Wait a minute…" Usopp said, "Does that mean…"

"Silver Fox Foxy… you're out!" Rokuroshi announced.

**"I don't believe it...** **Our boss Foxy has been eliminated…" **a subdued Itomimizu announced on commentary. **"That means… the Straw Hats win the first round!"**

"YEEAAAHHH!" the Straw Hat Pirates let out a loud cheer.

"_**OUR BOSS FOXY PUT UP A VALIANT EFFORT BUT ALL THOSE STRAW HATS WERE TOO MUCH FOR HIM!"**_

"Too much?" Nami repeated, "There were FIFTY of your guys!"

"_**I WOULDN'T HAVE BELIEVED IT IF I DIDN'T SEE IT WITH MY OWN EYES! OUR BOSS FOXY HAS ACTUALLY LOST A DAVY BACK FIGHT ROUND!"**_

**BLOOM! **The Foxy Crew seemed annoyed because they only shot off one round of fireworks to celebrate the Straw Hats' victory in the first round.

"_**THE STRAW HAT PIRATES HAVE CLAIMED VICTORY IN ROUND 1 OF THE REMATCH OF THE DAVY BACK FIGHT! NOW IT'S TIME FOR CAPTAIN MONKEY D. LUFFY TO CLAIM HIS PRIZE! WILL HE CHOOSE AN ACTUAL MEMBER OF OUR CREW THIS TIME? OR WILL HE MAKE ANOTHER BONE-HEADED CHOICE LIKE HE DID WITH THAT HORSE?"**_

"Luffy…" Ricky said as he stood next to his brother, "I know this is your decision… but I've got a plan. If we follow it we'll win this Davy Back Fight with our entire crew intact."

"I vote we go with Ricky's plan!" Zoro immediately announced.

"Me too!" Chopper chirped. "Let's do Big Brother's idea."

"You don't even know what it is yet," Nami pointed out.

"He hasn't steered us wrong in these games yet," Robin pointed out. "I say we do it."

"The last thing any of us wants is to lose another crew mate," Sanji said, "If Ricky has a way that we can avoid that… I think we should give it a shot."

"Yeah!" Usopp agreed, "We should use _our _fox to outsmart theirs!"

"All in favor of Ricky's plan?" Zoro addressed the others as he raised his hand. Chopper, Robin, Sanji and Usopp all raised theirs too.

Nami glared at Ricky then raised her own hand, "I'm still mad at you."

"Yeah well, it doesn't seem like I can avoid that anymore," Ricky replied.

Luffy scratched his hat, "Okay… what's the plan then?"

Ricky motioned the others towards him and they all formed a tight circle for a group huddle as he began to explain his plan.

"_**IT LOOKS LIKE STRAW HAT IS TAKING SOME COUNCIL FROM HIS FIRST MATE 'ONE EYE' RICKY! THAT GUY'S A CRAFTY BASTARD… THIS COULD END BADLY FOR US…"**_

"GREAT IDEA!" Sanji exclaimed. "I support this plan one hundred percent!"

"I… I can do that," Chopper timidly agreed.

"That's remarkably underhanded of you, Mr. One Eye," Robin remarked.

"That's gonna be a pain in the ass…" Nami commented, "But… it'll probably work…"

"I don't know…" Luffy said, "That seems kinda mean… I thought we were having fun?"

"What's fun about playing games against a bunch of cheaters?" Usopp asked.

"Do you want to win or play silly games?" Zoro questioned.

"If we go through with this once the competition is over we can play many games as you want," Ricky offered, "Against people that actually have some honor and integrity. And we'll be able to do it with all of our Nakama."

"Okay, okay, fine," Luffy conceded, "We'll do it your way."

The Straw Hats broke their huddle.

"_**IT LOOKS LIKE THE STRAW HATS HAVE FINALLY MADE A DECISION! IT SURE TOOK THEM LONG ENOUGH!"**_

"HURRY UP AND GET IT OVER WITH, STRAW HAT!" Foxy called out from the stage.

"I pick… you!" Luffy pointed into the crowd of Foxy Pirates. "Baton-girl. Porche."

"…" The field was immediately struck silent. The entire Foxy Crew stared at Luffy in wide-eyed, opened-mouthed horror.

"NOOO! NOT PORCHE!" the heartbroken Foxy Pirates screamed.

"M-me?" Porche stammered.

"_**HOW DARE YOU, STRAW HAT! HOW COULD YOU TAKE OUR BELOVED PORCHE? WHY DON'T YOU JUST RIP OUR HEARTS OUT YOU CRUEL, EVIL BASTARD!"**_

"IT WASN'T EVEN MY IDEA!" Luffy insisted.

"_**OOH! THAT MUCH IS CLEAR! THIS HAS ONE EYE'S HANDIWORK WRITTEN ALL OVER IT! WHO ELSE WOULD BE HEARTLESS AND EVIL ENOUGH TO STEAL OUR PRECIOUS IDOL!?"**_

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my Nakama," Ricky stated, "You're not gonna get to me."

"It's okay Porche, you don't have ta do it!" Foxy insisted.

"Sure she does," Ricky replied, "She's your crew Idol. If she doesn't swear allegiance to our crew, she'll be breaking the oath you made to Davy Jones to follow the rules of this competition. That will not only render this Davy Back Fight null and void but it will also disgrace your crew to the point where no one will ever play a Davy Back Fight with you again."

Porche wiped her tear-filled eyes, "It… its okay boss. The honor of our crew is at stake... I can do it."

"_**WOW! THAT'S OUR IDOL! SHE'S PRESERVING THE HONOR OF THE FOXY CREW AND IS PUTTING ON A BRAVE FACE AT BEING FORCED TO JOIN THAT MANGY LITTLE CREW OF SAVAGES! PORCHE WE STILL LOVE YOU!"**_

Porche took a deep breath and slowly made her way over to the Straw Hats.

"Lose the mask," Ricky instructed.

Porche sighed and untied her Foxy mask. It fell away from her blue eyes that were still bruised from when Nami had broken her nose in the last round.

Porche faced Luffy and raised her hand as she made an oath, "I, Porche, Idol of the Foxy Pirates swear loyalty to you, Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates."

Luffy scratched his head, "I still don't even know what an Idol is."

"An Idol is a cute role model that the rest of looks up to and admires," Porche told him.

Luffy blinked. "I'm not sure why we even need one of those…"

"Good point. I'll ask the brains of this operation." Porche turned to Ricky, "Why me?"

"You're the heart of your crew," Ricky answered, "Taking you away is the next best thing to the Peanut Strategy. Now they don't have you to lead them through the next round and even if they somehow manage to beat us in the race, Foxy will use his pick to take you back so that protects the rest of my Nakama."

"OH CRAP!" Foxy suddenly exclaimed. "PORCHE WAS IN OUR LINE-UP FOR THE RACE! NOW WE'VE GOTTA PLAY A MAN DOWN!"

A sly grin spread across Ricky's face, "And my plan's only just begun…"

**-x-**

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	20. Davy Back Fight Omake: Alt Davy Back 2

**Another Nakama IV**

**Disclaimer:** The following is a non-profit fanfic. One Piece and all the related characters are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga and Eiichiro Oda. QPython only owns the original characters that he created for this story.

**A/N:** **I'm still crazy busy. I spent the majority of Memorial Day working on the new chapter of Another Nakama IV and it's still not even close to being done yet. Here's the next part of the Omake series in time to celebrate Ricky's birthday.**

**Alternate Davy Back Fight pt 2:**

** -x-**

"I still think we should make her take off that uniform," Nami grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You're clearly still upset about her trying to strip you during the roller race," Ricky noted, "But if she took off that uniform she'd be down to that bikini. Would you really subject her to that?"

"You think they wouldn't do that if _they _won _me_?" Nami countered.

"But that's just the thing," Ricky replied, "We're supposed to be the good guys here. We're already using borderline dirty tactics with this plan. We shouldn't sink to their level."

Nami scowled, "Yeah, well, she shouldn't be enjoying herself so much over there."

The two looked over and saw Porche getting happily acclimated with the other Straw Hats. The Straw Hats' new 'idol' was sitting on a bench eating a meal that Sanji had prepared with one arm and was hugging Chopper to her side with her other one.

Chopper was sweating and was clearly putting in an extra effort to keep a straight face while enduring Porche's cuddling.

"Come on Sanji!" Luffy complained, "Can't I have some?"

"No," Sanji refused, "I prepared that meal specially to welcome our new crew member. It's not for you."

"Aww… but I picked her!" Luffy objected.

"Yeah, but only because Ricky told you too," Usopp muttered as he sat on the ground with Zoro… who was asleep.

Robin sat down on the other side of the bench next to Porche and the newest Straw Hat eyed the assassin warily.

"Just remember…" Robin said as four arms suddenly sprouted out of Porche's body and wrapped around her, "If you squeeze Mr. Doctor too hard, I'll squeeze _you _twice as hard, understand?"

Porche nodded frantically.

Robin gave her small grin and her arms disappeared, "As long as that's clear."

Porche let out a sigh of relief and finally swallowed her food.

Ricky and Nami turned to look over at the Foxy Pirates. Foxy, Hamburg, Itomimizu and some of his more prominent crew members were huddled together as they tried to recover from the loss of Porche.

"You got a plan for the next event?" Nami asked.

"I've got a plan and then a sure-fire back-up plan for that plan," Ricky stated.

"If its 'sure-fire' why don't we just use the back-up plan as the main plan?" Nami suggested.

"Because the first one is more fun," Ricky answered, "Now let's go make sure they don't change their roster on us." Ricky made his way over to the Foxy Pirates and Nami followed behind him. "Remember, no last minute changes to your roster."

"We're not changing the roster!" Foxy insisted, "We're using a substitute in place of Porche."

"Really?" Ricky questioned. "You had one of those written down beforehand?"

"Yeah, it's right here," Itomimizu said as he held up a slip of paper with a wide grin. Nami stepped up behind him to read over his shoulder. "Our new team is Hambrug, Chiqicheetah, Pickles, Big Pan, Capote, Jube and Girarin is the substitute replacing Porche."

"Hmm…" Ricky said, "But are you sure that's your original roster?"

"Of course it is!" Foxy insisted.

"Then what's this?" Nami asked as held up the identical slip of paper that she'd just picked out of Itomimizu's pocket. "No sign of a specifically designated substitute. So let's see what your actual team roster was… Porche's out so that leaves you with… Hamburg… Chiqicheetah… Pickles… Big Pan… Capote and…" Nami blinked. "Ricky?"

"Me?" Ricky repeated while Foxy and his crew sweat dropped. "But I'm not a Foxy Pirate."

"YOU WOULD BE IF WE HAD WON THAT LAST GAME!" Foxy snapped.

A sly grin spread across Ricky face, "Lucky for us, you didn't. But I guess that's what happens when you gamble. Sometimes you lose. Now it looks like your team is going to be playing _two men down_. You sure you don't just wanna forfeit like a scaredy-cat?"

"I'M NO SCAREDY-CAT!" Foxy yelled as he rushed to defend his huge but sensitive ego. "Even if we are two men down… WE'LL STILL BEAT YOU GUYS!"

"YEAH! YOU TELL 'IM BOSS!" a Foxy Pirate cheered. "WE'RE NOT SCARED OF YOU STRAW HATS!"

"THEY'RE GONNA WIN PORCHE BACK! JUST YOU WAIT!"

"Guess we'd better go tell our Nakama that we're still doing this," Ricky reasoned as he and Nami slipped away. Once they were out of hearing range he whispered, "All according to plan."

Nami smiled. Ricky had known exactly what Foxy was going to try and pull so he brought Nami over and they countered it almost effortlessly. He hadn't even asked her to pick the loud mouth's pocket. She knew instinctively what he wanted her to do.

That's what brought them together. They were both kindred spirits. They'd both made careers out of swindling idiot pirates out of their money. That's what made them a great team.

But then her smile changed to a frown as her mind flashed back to Ricky's name on the Foxy's team roster.

"What's the matter?" Ricky suddenly asked her. He'd caught her staring.

"Uh, nothing!" Nami insisted.

Ricky raised an eyebrow that clearly showed he didn't believe her, "Didn't seem like nothing."

Nami scowled, "They had you on their list. They were going to pick you."

"Good thing we won that dodge ball game," Ricky said, "I'd imagine that this race would be a lot more difficult for you guys if you were going up against me."

"They don't get to have you on their team," Nami growled, "If I can't have you, they sure as hell can't either!"

"Right…" Ricky mumbled and averted his eye. It was awkward until they made it to the others. "Good news. We actually have a two-man advantage over them in this race. Let's get ready…"

**-x-**

Luffy and Foxy stood on a cliff at the edge of Long Ring Long Land and stared at the track. Porche was seated against Shelly behind Luffy while the Foxy Pirates crowded all around them.

"_**ROUND TWO WILL BE HELD ON THE LONG REEF!" **_Itomimizu announced as he flew over the course on Chirp Chirp. _**"THE GAME WILL BE DASH, TOUCH, DOMINATION OR AS THE KIDS CALL IT: RED LIGHT, GREEN LIGHT. BUT THIS IS NO KID'S GAME! WHENEVER PIRATES PLAY DASH TOUCH DOMINATION THEY PLAY HARD AND THEY PLAY TO WIN!"**_

"…" Tonjit sat silently behind the loud-mouthed announcer on Chirp Chirp.

"_**THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, WHOEVER MOVES EVEN JUST A LITTLE BIT AFTER THE LIGHT CALLS OUT 'RED LIGHT' IS OUT. WHICHEVER TEAM TOUCHES THE STOPLIGHT AT THE TOP OF THE REEF FIRST WILL BE DECLARED THE WINNER. THE USE OF WEAPONS IS APPROVED AND ENCOURAGED! THAT'S WHAT MAKES DASH TOUCH DOMINATION A TRULY PERILOUS GAME!"**_

Itomimizu looked down at Ric,y Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Robin as they stood together at the end of their path.

"_**PLAYING FOR THE STRAW HAT TEAM… is the same boring line up as always."**_

"SHUT IT, JERK!" All the Straw Hats but Ricky and Robin snapped back at the announcer.

"Just wait until we win this one," Ricky muttered. He glanced at Robin, "You're ready, right?"

"Of course," Robin confirmed. "But do you think they'll let us get away with it?"

"We can try," Ricky said, "If not, I've got a fallback plan."

"_**TEAM FOXY IS BRAVELY PLAYING TWO MEN DOWN. SINCE THOSE ROTTEN STRAW HATS TOOK OUR IDOL, THE BEASTLY ODDITY HAMBURG IS NOW LEADING TEAM FOXY."**_

"Pupupupupu!" Hamburg laughed.

"_**THE REST OF THE TEAM CONSISTS OF THE EVER-SWIFT CHIQICHEETAH, THE FEARSOME FISHMAN CAPOTE, TACKLE MACHINE PICKLES AND BIG PAN THE WOTAN!"**_

"We're gonna make those Straw Hats pay for humiliating us in the Groggy Ring," Pickles growled.

"Sheesheeshee!" Big Pan laughed. Chiqicheetah scratched his ear while Capote grinned.

"_**WE MAY BE DOWN BY TWO BUT THESE FIVE COMPETITORS ARE ALL WE NEED TO WIN THIS RACE!"**_

"Hey, why is the old stilts guy riding on that bird with him?" Luffy asked Shelly as he sat down next to the horse and Porche.

"_**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THE ROLE OF OUR STOPLIGHT WILL BE PLAYED BY NONE OTHER THAN THE NOMAD HIMSELF, TONJIT. THIS GREAT FOOL-I MEAN-MAN OF BRAVERY STOOD ON A PAIR OF STILTS FOR TEN YEARS. THIS MAKES HIM THE PERFECT TO BE 'IT'."**_

"I'm seriously sick and tired of high places though," Tonjit admitted as he rubbed his nose.

The Straw Hats watched as Chirp Chirp landed on the flat space on top of the mountain and let Tonjit off.

"Hey, if the old man is the stoplight that'll give us an extra advantage," Usopp realized.

"At this point its not like we need one," Sanji said.

"Are you sure about this, boss?" a Foxy Pirate asked Foxy up on the cliff that overlooked the Long Reef. "It's five-on-seven out there and the stoplight isn't on our crew."

"Come on, this is nothing!" Foxy replied, "If our crew is strong enough to battle the treacherous wide open sea then this is child's play. Don't sweat the small stuff. Fehfehfehefehefehefeh!"

"You said it boss!" a Foxy Pirate exclaimed.

"Yeah!" another cheered. "Our Captain's the greatest!"

"Child's play, huh…" Nami growled. "THEN WHY DID YOU GIVE US THIS JACKED UP COURSE?"

While two teams each had to race along a long path that led to the base of the mountain, the two paths were definitely not the same. The Foxy Pirates' path was a straight, flat track that led right to the mountain. The Straw Hats Pirates' path was jagged, uneven and weaved back and forth making it much longer.

"I guess using that Dodo Beam really is his only talent," Sanji grumbled.

"Stupid fox," Chopper complained.

"Split-head," Usopp muttered.

"GAH!" Foxy gasped as tears welled up in his eyes, "Dodo Beam? Stupid fox? Split-head?" Foxy dropped to his knees and moped while his crew tried to cheer him up.

"_**TO KICK OFF THIS EVENT AS THE D.T.D. RULES STATE BOTH TEAMS MUST START BY CALLING OUT THE FIRST STEP."**_

"Taking the first step… now!" All twelve racers chorused.

But while the Straw Hats had all taken a normal step forward, the Foxy Pirates had all been picked up by Pickles and Big Pan who each took a giant twenty-foot step forward.

"_**SO IT BEGINS! AND TEAM FOXY IS ALREADY OFF TO AN EARLY LEAD!"**_

"It's because of those huge freaks," Sanji growled.

"Don't worry," Ricky reassured him, "It's not gonna matter for long."

"We just have to follow the boss's plan," Hamburg resolved, "Pupupupupu!"

"HEY! SPLIT-HEAD!" Luffy threatened at Foxy. "If you screw around with this race, I'm gonna have something to say about it!"

"Split-head…" Foxy repeated glumly then turned and shouted at Luffy, "HAH! LIKE I'D EVEN NEED TO INTERFERE! WE CAN WIN THIS RACE IN OUR SLEEP, STRAW HAT!"

"_**STOPLIGHT, ARE YOU READY TO BEGIN?"**_

"Uh-huh," Tonjit confirmed.

"_**THEN TAKE YOUR POSITION."**_

Tonjit turned and buried his face against a large rock that was on top of the reef with him.

"YEAH!" Luffy and the Foxy Pirates cheered for the start of the race.

"_**SO TO RECAP! TEAM FOXY CLAIMED THE VICTORY IN THE LAST ROUND. LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN ROUND TWO D.T.D.! REEEAAADYYY… GOOO!"**_

"**Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen…"** Tonjit the stoplight started to call out 'Green Light'.

Chiqicheetah morphed into his full cheetah form and raced off along the path and Hamburg bounded after the cheetah on all fours. Capote, Pickles and Big Pan ran after them.

"Now, Robin," Ricky instructed.

Robin crossed her arms and intoed, "Un Fleur…"

All the way on the other end of the track, an arm grew out of Tonjit's shoulder. It reached town and slapped him on the back. **TAG! **

"_**She… she tagged him…"**_

**FWUMP!** The entire Foxy crew face-faulted.

"Wh-what?" Porche stammered.

"WHAT?" Foxy shouted.

"WWHHHHAAAAAAAAT?" the Foxy Pirates all chorused.

"Did… did we just win?" Chopper asked.

"_**THAT… THAT CAN'T BE LEGAL!"**_

"Weapons and powers are perfectly legal in this game," Ricky pointed out. "All we have to do is tag the stoplight. There's nothing that says we have to run all the way down there."

"But… but…" Foxy sputtered, "THAT GOES AGAINST THE SPIRIT OF THE GAME!"

"_**YEAH!"**_ Itomimizu chimed in, _**"HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT KNOWING THAT YOU RESORTED TO SUCH DEVIOUS TACTICS TO WIN A SIMPLE RACE?"**_

"You guys seem to manage just fine," Ricky replied, "I think we'll be okay."

"Hey, Straw Hat!" Foxy snapped, "What the kind of crew are you running here? Do you encourage your pirates to cut corners and cheat?"

"Ricky does that all the time," Luffy replied. "Usually it's for a good cause. Other times he's just after money. Now I'm supposed to ask you… Double or nothing my crew can win again."

"YOU'RE ON!" Foxy immediately agreed.

"WHAT?" Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper yelled.

"All part of the plan," Ricky said.

"I'm not worried," Zoro stated.

"_**OKAY, IT LOOKS LIKE WE'VE RAISED THE STAKES! THE WINNING TEAM OF THIS RACE GETS TO TAKE **_**TWO **_**MEMBERS OF THE OPPOSING CREW! AND THIS TIME, NICO ROBIN CAN'T USE HER POWERS TO JUST TAG THE REFEREE!"**_

"I still can't believe that actually worked," Robin admitted.

"_**STOPLIGHT, WE'RE GOING AGAIN! ARE YOU READY TO BEGIN?"**_

"**lliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggghhhhhtttt…"**

"_**HE'S STILL STUCK ON HIS GREEN LIGHT FROM LAST TIME!"**_

"Wow, that's a really loooong 'Green light'," Luffy noted.

"What a weirdo," Porche muttered.

"_**HURRY UP! BOTH TEAMS GO!"**_

"PORCHE!" Ricky turned and called out, "YOU'RE UP!"

The Straw Hats' new idol stood up, "Right… OH SANJI!" The blue haired woman smiled and waved at the cook. "If you win this race… I'll give you a kiss."

**FWOOOOOOM! **"WAAAH!" Usopp and Chopper shrieked and jumped away from Sanji as the cook's body was suddenly engulfed in flames. The cook's blond hair stood up and for once both of his eyes were visible.

"I'M FUELED BY THE BURNING FIRES OF LOVE!" Sanji shouted before he took off.

**ZZZOOOOOOOOM! **Sanji rocketed down the path as the flaming blur. He didn't even bother to stay on the jagged zigzag path he jumped from one length to the next and blazed passed the Foxy Pirates. Even Chiqicheetah and Hamburg looked like they were standing still.

"Crazy love cook," Zoro muttered.

In the blink of an eye, Sanji had reached the end but instead of going for the second one he started to run straight up the reef towards Tonjit. "I DON'T NEED YOUR SCREWY PATH!"

**ZZZZZOOOOOOOOOMM! **If possible, Sanji picked up speed and ran even faster and practically FLEW up the reef to Tonjit.

"**Rrrrrreeeeeeeeeee…" **The nomad had only just started to call out the second phrase.

**SKUUUUSSSSSSHHHHH! **Sanji skidded to a stop and kicked up a wave of dirt as he reached the top of the path… then casually reached out and tagged Tonjit. **TAG!**

"TRUE LOVE PREVAILS!" Sanji bellowed.

"_**I… what was… WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"**_

"I made sure he was properly motivated," Ricky said, "Looks like we win again."

"YEAH SANJI!" Luffy cheered.

"He did that… for me?" Porche gasped, "SANJI, YOU'RE AMAZING!"

"_**I… the winners of the Dash Touch Domination… are the Straw Hat Pirates…"**_

Foxy stared wide eyed at the track then looked over at Luffy, "JUST WHO THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS!?"

"They're finally starting to realize who they're messing with," Nami noted then she looked over at Ricky. "We never even had to move off of the starting line… what was your fallback plan?"

"Robin holds them down with her arms then me, Zoro and Sanji jump over and knock all five of them off of the course," Ricky answered. "Tonjit would see them swimming and they'd all be eliminated which would make winning the race a sure thing. But that wouldn't be as fun."

"Look at how happy he is," Zoro commented as he looked over at Sanji who had made it to the shore. The flames had all gone out and his hair was back to normal as he skipped over to Porche. "It makes me sick."

"Sanji! You did it!" Porche exclaimed as she grabbed the cook in a full hug and kissed him.

"_**NOT ONLY DID THOSE LOUSY STRAW HATS STEAL OUR PRECIOUS IDOL…BUT NOW THEY'RE STEALING HER HEART TOO!"**_

"That's not all we'll be stealing," Ricky said, "Don't forget… we bet double or nothing on the second race. That means we get to pick _two _Foxy Pirates to join our crew."

**-x-**

Sanji deserves some form of joy when you consider the sheer hell he has to go through during the Time Skip. Unfortunately for him, this omake series is non-canon.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


End file.
